The Eternal Soul
by Dazen
Summary: Transfer of powers. H/G D/Hr R/L ships. Graphic love scenes. Strong Language.Violent fights.
1. Chapter 1: Being Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything in the Harry Potter universe is completely owned by J.K. Rowling.!

**The Eternal Soul**

It was 6am on a beautiful Saturday morning.The sun was just starting to creep into the windows of this cute little flat, that had windows on 3/4 of the walls. No matter what time of the day, the sun was always visible.Not to mention the view from in there was outstanding. As a child, Harry Potter never had the luxury of windows to watch the sky, let alone a window,...let alone 6 cubic feet of space. He didn't about such things anymore. It had been just about a year since the war against Voldemort unfolded at Hogwarts, but if felt like yesterday to Harry. When he closed his eyes he could smell the smoke, hear the screaming, feel the ground shake beneath him. The problem was, sometimes, when he opened his eyes, the memories didn't disappear. Turning over in his bed, he was greeted with the usual sounds. His coffee pot turning on, the morning bus taking it's route past his flat, and his neighbors television, which was always on, and very loud.Was she deaf, or did the old bat kick the bucket months ago and no one knew? Harry often pondered going to investigate, but never followed through with it.

Considering what they all went through, Harry and his friends were doing pretty well. Since the school had been almost completely destroyed, Minerva McGonagall had set up another, temporary, location for the students to still attend classes. The best part was it was in London, therefore Harry got to see Ginny quite often. Ginny was doing fairly well, living around the corner from Harry with Hermione. She had to take classes 4 days a week, then a practical lesson day with her brother George. Hermione and Ginny liked living together, mostly because it kept their minds off all the lost friends and loved ones. The only one who wasn't doing so well, was Ron. He was breaking, his soul torn by the loss of his brother Fred. He had a huge void in his chest and it caused him to want to find himself again. This, of course, meant he had to break up with Hermione. He came to understand what Harry had meant before when he explained the whole " being only friends", " Like a sister", " part of the family, my family" kind of thing.They parted gracefully and all was well. Ron was spending a lot of time with Percy, trying to reconnect with the family he had left. Hermione liked knowing she had a family like this, close friends she knew she could count on, but something was missing.

" Another body in your bed!" said Ginny one day " That's what you're missing!"

Laying there, staring at the ceiling, Harry began to plan out his day, which was interrupted by the Prophet owl dropping off today's edition. Harry slipped a knut into the pouch around the owl's leg and ruffled it feathers behind it's neck. Hedwig always loved it when he did this, so now, it was just out of habit. He strolled across the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, settling down at the table, he flipped the paper out on the table with a THUD.Skimming the front page was needed these days. Since the war was long over, nothing had really happened since. Once he turned through to page 5, then 6, he brought his cup to his mouth,

"** YOUNG MALFOY HEIR, DRACO, TURNS IN DEATH EATER PARENTS"**

Harry spit his coffee clear across the table, dropped his cup and flung himself onto the table over the paper.

"Draco Malfoy, 19, turned over his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, to the

Ministry and Aurors yesterday."

Harry could not believe his eyes. It seemed to be a dream he just couldn't wake up from. Unable to tear himself away, he read on.

" The young man was quoted in saying " I'm tired of all the fighting. I

want to be at peace!" He went on to say he actually found detailed

plans that were drawn out on finding Harry Potter and known friends

Ms. Hermione Granger and several members of the Weasley Family

This reporter cannot believe that even with Voldemort gone, his

followers are still attacking Harry Potter. " it seems more out of anger

than actual purpose" says Auror Kinsley Shacklebot.Draco Malfoy

went on to say " My Father had a list of names with some other

documents, tucked into this binder" Young Mr. Malfoy held out

a red covered folder with a golden circle on it. Across the top

was etched the letters **my eternal soul**. Both Mr. Malfoy and

myself were baffled as to what it could be. However he has

assured me that further information found will be released as

soon as it is discovered."

Finishing the article, Harry let himself fall flat into the chair. Raising his hand to scratch the back of his head, he started to think.

" I wonder what all of this is about? Can I really accept that Draco would actually be a decent person? What was on those other papers to make him want to go and turn in his parents like that? (laugh) Am I stupid and this is all a trap? Possibly.."

It was 11:30 am when Harry finally got out of that chair in his tiny kitchen. He had thought this over and over. He wanted answers and He knew who the only person was who could answer them.

As he walked up the winding stone driveway, he began to think of the last time he was here. How happy they were to find Luna alive. How truly terrifying Greyback was in person. The sounds of Hermione being tortured through the cell walls. All of this gave Harry a great lump in his throat, and a chill up his back. Reaching the big oak doors, his pulled his want out, and began to question the _greatness_ of this plan. Just as he was about to reach the knocker, the door flung open and out came a bounding giant silver great dane, knocking Harry to his back onto the ground.

"Well, I might say I'm surprised to find you here, but I'm not." said a voice from in front of Harry.

Slowly he turned his head towards the door. There stood Draco Malfoy, a little taller, just as skinny as before, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. A lot more casual compared to the suits he used to wear everywhere with his father.

" I would have thought you'd have been here an hour ago" Draco said, leaning down and held out his hand to Harry.

For a moment Harry starred at the hand, examining it. He was not sure what to make of it, cautiously he took it, rising up from the ground. Draco stepped aside, inviting Harry inside. Skeptically he slowly entered the home he had once feared.

They walked into the study, taking seats across from each other at a small table. It was just as cold as Harry remembered, just as damp, much brighter though. The manor now had a feeling of openness.Draco began pouring tea into two small cups for each of them when Harry finally spoke.

" Truth! Why did you do it?" He said, demandingly.

Putting down the kettle, Draco sat back starring at Harry for a moment.

" My reasons are my own Potter, and I will tell you those later. But there is something important you need to know. Have you ever heard of the Churcarry curse?" Draco asked looking away.

Harry shook his head no. " It's an obedience curse. You do not know you are under it, until you're not anymore.Confusing, I know... My dear old parents put it on me first year. I told them I wanted you to be my friend, and that you refused to. After he cursed me, my father beat me, and put me in that basement cell for a month." Draco was looking down at his hands.

Harry could see scars all over them, obviously the medals of years of torture and torment.

" I started to come out of it a little during 6th year, more so during the war." He trailed away.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. But it all made sense. He remembered Draco's unwillingness to fight during the war.

"How is it I'm supposed to believe you? You've tried to kill me!You've hurt me and my friends. Fuck Malfoy! you made Hermione's life a living hell, and for that alone I should hate you!" Harry's voice cut into him like glass

For a moment Draco just sat there, head down in his hands. He thought to himself for a minute. He needed to prove this to Harry, and he knew in doing so, he was going to hurt him once again, this time, his heart...

" Potter,..um..Harry...there is something I need to say and I think it's best you don't interrupt me."

Harry nodded in agreement, unsure of what Draco was about to unfold.

" All of those things I did, it's like, I don't remember doing them, but I see myself doing them.I never wanted to hurt anyone, including you and your friends, ever again!" Draco stood, feeling in his hoodie front pocket, he pulled out a small velvet bag.

Walking over to him, Harry braced himself, as Draco handed him the item.

" Harry I am sorry. I am SO sorry. For everything, For your parents, you're whole family gone. I'm horribly, terribly, deeply sorry! And I hope this proves it!"

He kneeled down next to Harry as he opened the bag and spilled the contents into his hand.

" I found them in my Father's desk,like a damn trophy, Harry..they need to kept safe so one day he can have them for himself!" Draco said looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry looked down, examining what was in his hand. Two golden rings with moons on them with the etching " TL" and " RL". Harry's heart leaped. He couldn't breath. Everything around him stopped, he felt like the room was closing down upon him. " Oh my god" he panted as the tears came down and began filling the rim of his glasses.

" Remus and Tonks, their wedding rings..."

A/N Hey guys. This is my first published HP FF and i would love to know what you guys think. please let me know what you think! Leave some reviews :) - Dazen


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Trust

On a street named Whitmore in downtown London, there is music playing. It's coming, rather loudly, out of a third story window. Inside two girls are dancing around the living room in their pj's. There are sleeping bags on the floor, popcorn _everywhere_, and butter beer bottles scattered across the room. Near the television set lies several dvd's. Random movies, which makes it appear the two girls were up all night having a small movie party. The music stops and they each take a seat at the table in the near by kitchen.

" coffee?" Hermione asked Ginny.

" Oh jeez, yes please! If you expect me to go shopping with you today i will NEED some sort of propellent!" Ginny said, laughing.

The Daily Prophet sits in the middle of the table, untouched. As Hermione comes back to the table with the coffee cups and the kettle, Ginny grabs for the newspaper, reading the front page.

" Nothing again today" She says, throwing it back down on the table top.

Suddenly their conversation is cut in half by an owl at the window.

" Odd, i wonder who that could be" Hermione said, looking at Ginny as she shrugged back at her.

She crosses the room to the window , takes the letter, and giving the owl a point of toast from the table. Hermione opens the letter and begins to read, first to herself, then out loud amongst the strangeness of it all.

_" My dearest ones._

_I'm arriving at 1:15 today. Get dressed, I know you two had your_

_movie night last night and have probably just gotten up. I have company with me._

_love-_

_Harry Potter_

_- Read page 6 of the Prophet, mostly because you need to, partially because_

_I know you haven't! _"

Quickly Hermione joined Ginny at the table and flipped open the paper to page 6, to the Draco article. They sat there in almost complete silence for some time. They seemed to reread it several times. All they could must to say was " ohh!" and " what?". Hermione sat back in her chair, exhaling loudly. Looking at the clock it was 1.

" He'll be here soon, we should probably do as he says" She said to Ginny, who was still rereading the story for the 9th time.

They both rose and dressed quickly. Still in their rooms they heard the POP when Harry apparated just out side their door. There was a knock at the door

" Hey guys, i know you're here, let me in" Harry's voice came loudly from the other side of the door.

Ginny came running into the living room, just as Hermione exited her bedroom. Flinging the door open she jumped into Harry's arms, giving him a loving kiss and squeezing tightly.

As they entered the flat ginny turned to Harry and said " so, who's this guest?" putting her hands on her hips and looking around.

There was a gasp from Ginny, Hermione couldn't see past her to see what she was looking at. Stepping closer she heard Ginny say " holy shit, seriously?" Ginny stepped to the side and there he was. Looking quite handsome actually. Hermione could do nothing but stare at him. Unsure of what to make of him, memories of years past flooding her mind. She hated Draco Malfoy, and she always will. There was an awkward silence in the room for several long minutes.

Finally Ginny spoke, " So um,..yes, won't you come in!" closing the door behind her. They stepped into the living room, and she felt to cut the tension again." so HI! We've never been formally introduced. I'm Ginny."

Draco smiled and put out his hand, but ginny walked over and gave him a hug instead. Harry laughed at the face Draco made, Ginny pulled away, " what is it?"

Draco looked down at his feet, " oh it's..no,..it's nothing, no one's done that to me in a long time. I mean Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly _huggers_."

Harry laughed, patting him on the back , " get used to it mate, we're hugging people "

Ginny and Draco laughed along with Harry, Hermione however turned on the spot and sat on the couch , arms crossed. Ginny walked over the fridge to get a few more butter beers, while Draco turned to Harry. " That was a little odd right?" he asked, a little confused.

" don't let it get to ya" Harry said, reassuringly," she's quick to trust and accept my judgement.She'll be ok with you, it's Hermione I'm worried about" He continued, looking over at her.

Sitting around the living room, Harry broke the silence once more. " We need to have everyone's cooperation in this" He said, throwing the red leather bound folder with the gold etching on it, on to the table.

" I've looked through this quite a bit, it's still kinda confusing, but I think we get the just of it" He ended, nodding at Draco, who nodded back.

" So what does it say" Ginny asked, leaning it to look better at the inscribed cover.

" Some, well..most of it, is in another language we can't understand. Voldemort used it with his death eaters as a secret code. That way only some of his most important minions knew what was going on, and those um, less important ones, could be easily disposed of." Draco started, glancing at Hermione and trying to smile at her.

Damnit how he wanted to smile at her.

He continued, "What we can figure out, is that Voldemort found a way of power transfer. Yes!" He said, pointing at Ginny as she made a face of understand " He knew how to transfer his power. When Harry killed Voldemort, every inch of power went from him, into one of his lower death eaters. Now we assume he originally was going to give it to Bellatrix. He loved her, in his way, but he would have needed a back up. And who was his right hand man...my father."

Hermione sat there, staring at Draco. She had seen him try to smile at her, and she felt so confused by all of this, then she spoke.

" But he's been arrested." she said dryly.

" Well, yes, he was, but I mean come on Hermione, " Harry was now addressing her, " Do you really think, with powers like that, even Azkaban will hold him for long? We think he's still there, bidding his time, figuring it all out. Or hell, maybe he doesn't even know yet. I can imagine not even trusting Lucius with this information."

Again they sat there in silence. Everyone going over their own thoughts. Harry and Ginny quickly rose when there was another **POP** out side the door.

" Must be Ron, I filled him in, we went there first. Didn't want him showing up here, wanting to beat the puss outta Draco." Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny, as they walked to the door.

Hermione didn't move. She just sat there, staring at him. And he stared right back. Like two poker players, not moving, not speaking, barely blinking. Finally she turned away from him, a tear coming down her cheek. Draco quickly leaped out of his seat and sat beside her. Taking her arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth on it, in comfort.

" I know this has to be extremely confusing for you. I know it is for me. But you need to know this, I don't care if you are going to ignore me. I'm sorry Hermione. More than you will ever know. And even if you don't want to look at me, talk to me that's fine. but I need you to know, I will NEVER hurt you again." He rose, and walked away, not even bothering to turn back.

Hermione could do nothing but look at the back of him, wondering whether or not she could even remotely trust him. She sat there watching as her friends talked and laughed with Draco, like he'd been one of them all along. One thing was for certain, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Dusk came quickly, it seemed, that night.They all had been sitting around telling stories for so long they lost complete track of the time. Many times Draco felt the need to apologize profusely, and many times he was told his apology was already accepted and there was no need for dramatics anymore.

" So.." Ron yawned,.." who's hungry besides me? Anyone?" He stretched his arms as he looked around the room.

" You guys, wait a minute, if Lucius can escape at anytime, we're really not safe anymore." Hermione finally said something.

Standing up, she walked over to the group, who all stopped their joyful conversation to listen to her. " I can't handle another year of running around from place to place, sleeping in a damn tent everynight" she continued.

They all looked at eachother, then down at the floor, trying to come up with any sort of idea of a safe place.

" Well, we um..." Draco started," we can go to the manor. It's empty right now, and rather large with just me and my house elf staff there."

" Oh yeah! that's exactly where we want to go to hide from Lucius Malfoy, his own house!" Ron said, laughing loudly.

" You don't understand, I banished him from the family, i exiled him, he can't come back. Him nor my mother. And I have already had Harry help me charm the place over to protect it from other death eaters. It should be pretty well safe" Draco said firmly, looking at Harry for agreement.

" Yeah, actually" Harry paused in thought, " He's right, that would be the best place. Scary as it may sound, I think this is the best idea we've got, even if it's temporary."

Ginny looked up, " you're right. Harry's right. We know he is. And even if we're not fully ready to trust Draco, we know enough to trust Harry.I say we pack and go now, while time is on our side."

Ginny turned on her heel and headed for her room.Hermione on the other hand slowly walked, staring at her feet, towards her room, and quietly shut the door behind her.

" She'll be ok, I promise. It's just gonna take some time." Ron said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

He turned and they both realized how uncomfortable this was and Ron edged backwards, " I'll go get packed up and meet back here in what, 20 minutes?" He said, looking at Harry

" Sounds good." Harry said back to him.

And with that, Ron was gone. Draco had an odd look on his face, glancing in the direction of Hermione's door.

" Really, she's gonna be ok." Harry said, getting Draco's attention.

He turned to Harry, a sad look across his eyes. " My reasons are my own.." He murmured to himself.

" What? what was that?" Harry said, straining to hear him.

" oh nothing" Draco said, " Hey I'll go on ahead and let the staff know to prepare some of the rooms. Should I have them make a room for Ginny and Hermione together, you know, maybe it'll make her feel better?" He asked Harry.

" Sure" Harry said with a smile, " I think that's a great idea!" Draco smiled and in a second, he was gone. On the other side of the room Hermione was peaking through the crack in the door. As she closed the door to resume packing, she smiled.

A/N Sorry if this chapter seems short. I have completely 15 pages already, and I was trying to stop this chapter at a good part. - Dazen


	3. Chapter 3: My reason

Draco was pacing back and forth in the main hall of Malfoy Manor. Would they still come? Had he truly begun to fix all of this mess? Was he really headed in the right direction now? Will everything be better? Will she come? His thoughts over took him for several mins.So much so, he didn't even hear Harry arrive.

"Having fun?" Harry said, leaning against the door frame, one eyebrow up.

Startled Draco came to a stop, looking at Harry with relief, " Oh yes, hey Harry. Where's everyone else?" He asked.

" They're coming. They were having a hell of a time trying to trap Crookshanks" Harry said, with a snort.

" Crookshanks?" Draco replied, curiously.

"Yeah. Crookshanks. That ugly orange thing that Hermione keeps with her and dares to call a cat. Looks like a small monster that eats cats if you ask me, but whatever." Harry said, picking his bags up off the floor and walking into the hall a little more.

Approaching Draco he put his hand out, offering a hand shake. With a smile Draco obliged and took his hand shake. Tiny foot steps were heard from the left and they both turned to look.

A small house elf approached them, smiling she spoke, " Sir Malfoy, the room are ready." then she bowed low and waited patiently.

" Very good Rahnk. Go with the others to the great garden and do some shuzzling, alright!" He said to the little one.

The house else bowed again and left the room quite quickly.

" Shuzzling? What the hell is that?" Harry asked in complete and utter confusion.

" HA!" Draco laughed, " It's a made up name. Basically I taught them how to have fun, but without knowing it. See they think it's a chore they have. First they all sit in the sun for an hour. Then they play tag, followed by a picnic. They enjoy it, even if they don't feel it's right to tell me so."

Harry looked at Draco with surprise and admiration. Who knew such a decent person was hiding beneath this heavy exterior.

" Don't mention this to Hermione. She'll pull out her S.P.E.W badges and start asking if you want to hear her mission statement!" Harry said, nudging Draco's shoulder.

He gave Harry an inquisitive look, " what the fuck is spew?" .

Harry laughed harder, " don't ask mate, just do not ask!"

Once everyone arrived, besides the obvious tension in the air, they all seemed optimistic. He took them up to the second floor. Here they would occupying several of the houses fourteen bedrooms. About four doors down to the right was Harry's room. It was a deep red color with large curtains which hung from ceiling to floor. A giant four post bed. Even the roaring fire place seemed to fit the decor just fine. Directly across the hall was it's identical twin in blue, which was given to Ron. Further down the hall was a room on the right. This was given to Ginny and Hermione to share. A large purple room with long windows and orchids in vases. There were huge book shelves and two large princess post beds. The room at the end of the hall belonged to Draco. The door mainly stayed shut. That evening , after getting settled, they all met down in the dining room for diner. They feasted on wild boar and fresh corn, a wonderful meal for several teenagers who eat mainly pizza and hamburgers.

" So, did you ever get lost?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. Everyone suddenly stopped eating and looked up at him.

" What ?" Ginny asked, staring awkwardly at her foolish sounding brother.

"Well" he said, still chewing, " I mean this place is so big, as a kid, didn't you ever get lost in here. Take a wrong turn and suddenly you're wishing you had a map?"

Draco put his glass down, covering his face with his hands. Everyone just watched and waited to see what would happen next.There was a strange sound, that none of them could readily identify. Hermione looked over at Harry, then slowly, turned further to Draco. They all looked in amazement, Draco Malfoy was laughing hysterically. His face was bright red, he was near choking. At once, at the sight of this, Harry started laughing. Soon enough they were all laughing like mad people. Even Hermione had tears in her eyes.

" When I was five, they lost me to two and a half days!" Draco mustered out between deep breaths.

They all looked around at each other laughing with joy. This was it. This was THAT moment. They were finally a family, and they all knew it. They would be strong enough to face anything.

* * *

It was 2am when Hermione awoke with a start. The room was dark and quiet. It was so dark she couldn't even see Ginny sleeping 15 feet away in the other bed. Her only comfort was that she heard Ginny toss in her sleep. It was only a quiet sound, so it obviously wasn't her that woke her. **thud** There it was, the sound that woke her. **thud** Hermione's head twisted in the direction of the door. Sliding out of bed slowly, she pulled her hair back in a messy bun. Inching over to the door, she opened it as quietly as possible. The hallway was mostly dark, with a few small candles lit to guide the way through. Down to the left was a long hall that headed to the grand staircase, but nothing was there. **thud** Her head turned the other way. The room at the end of the hall, the one that had been shut was now open just enough to see light and a shadow moving around. The curiosity monkey was on Hermione's shoulder, screaming and pulling at her hair. On her tippy toes, she very very slowly made her way down to the end of the hall towards the room.

Peeking through the hole she could see only a little bit of the room. There was a roaring fire, a small chair sat just in front of it, on that lay a book, which looked like it thrown down in a hurry. A creaking sound came from behind the door, suddenly Draco appeared in front of the fire. He knelt down and opened one of the books in his hands. Hermione could easily see that it was a picture album. Draco was slowly turning through the pages, pulling out each individual picture to inspect it thoroughly. When he was done looking each over, he would throw it into the fire without a second glance or thought. He stopped for a second on a single picture, staring at it intensely. Hermione was curious as to what he was looking at, so she leaned a little closer in. **bang**. She managed to slam her head right into the door.

" unbelievable" she yelped, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

" That looked like it sucked, a lot!" Draco said, with a slight smile.

He stood and walked over to the door, opening it more so she could come in. Hesitant at first, she entered the room. Behind the door was hiding a bed, which was covered in books, photo albums and scrolls. It was obvious that Draco intended on burning these as well. With a _clink_ he shut the door and walked over to a small cabinet, of which he pulled a bottle of fire whiskey and two small glasses.

Hermione walked over towards the bed and started to glance at everything on it.

" Mostly family tree information. I don't want to have any ties with it anymore, so I thought _Hey, how about a fire!_ " Draco said to her, handing her a glass with a smile.

For the first time yet, she smiled back at him. This warmed him right through to his core. They did nothing but stare at each other. Hermione turned and saw a small picture frame next to his bed. For a moment it was almost starting to look like a newspaper picture, yes..it was, and it resembled. wait...Quickly Draco saw what she was looking at, and grabbed for it. Pulling it close to his chest, he turned, trying to find a place to hide it.

" What is that?" Hermione asked while placing her hand out, as if asking to see it.

" it's nothing" He replied, completely unconvincing.

He did an odd move that slightly resembled Mrs. Weasley hurrying across her kitchen.

" HMmm! Because, unless I'm mistaken, it looked like,..well..me..." Hermione said, stepping closer to him.

Draco moved over to the dresser and grabbed a drawer and grabbed it's nob. Hermione was right behind him now.

" Draco, It looks like me. Please talk to me" Slowly Draco lowered his head, and sighed heavily. Turning around, he ran his fingers through his silver hair and exhaled again.

" I...I don't know what I am supposed to say here. " Draco said, fumbling over his words, " I know Harry already explained to you about the curse I was under but there is something there you need to think over again. My father cursed me. Get it! My father **cursed** me. It was like seeing myself doing everything from above. I felt things, I thought things, and I wanted things that I had no way of expressing." He stopped to take a breath, need to recollect his thoughts.

When he did she watched him continue to hug the picture frame.

" Draco, all of this is great to know, but, you are still not answering my question. Draco...is that me?" Hermione asked again, pointing this time at the frame.

She brought her hand up to the top of the frame pulling it just a little in her direction. He quickly pulled it tightly once more against himself.

" Draco..." She said quietly.

His eyes came up slowly until he met hers, and oh how they pleaded. She looked so sad, like she had nothing left to hold on to, so he gave in, loosening his grip. She reached up with her free hand and rubbed his arm. Still looking him in the eyes, she turned the picture around. It was her, she was right.

It was from 5th year, when she got the highest marks on her O.W.L.S. She scrunched her nose at the sight of her hair. Her heart jumped to her throat.

" why do you have this?" She asked, still looking at the picture.

" A few years ago i was taking a walk during my free time, cutting through the garden and I saw you sitting there, reading. You were crying over the book as you read it. I couldn't imagine what was making you cry. It was just a book. It took me a year to realize that you were an amazing creature who saw things no one else did. I know, I read the book and couldn't get past page 10. Hermione, for four years you have been my ever waking thought. For a long time i didn't understand it, I don't think I wanted to. But now I do. and Hermione it is _wonderful. _" He put his hands on her arms. " I have never felt so wonderful, so alive. For fuck sake, Hermione I love you, I think I always have!"

He stopped partially unsure of what he'd said to cause her to smile as she did.

" what?" Draco asked, dropping his hands down to his sides.

Hermione turned her attention back to her hand with the frame in it.

" All I wanted to know, " she began to smile more, " is why in Merlin's name you would choose this horrible picture. I mean, look at my hair, it's like a damn bush plant!"

Draco smiled at her, taking the picture frame and placing it back on the dresser.

" But I like your hair" He said quietly.

He walked back to the bed, picking up another album, and headed to the fire.

" Funny, I never pictured you as a bush guy." She said, laughingly.

Sitting down in the chair by the fire, he turned slightly towards her, with a grin, " Well, sometimes I am. Depends on the bush i suppose."

They both cracked large smiles and had a good laugh. As he started pulling the pictures out to throw into the fire, Hermione poured herself another shot of firewhiskey.Which she downed quickly. He watched as she pushed the hair out of her face, and he gawked at how beautiful she looked. She put her glass down with a _clink_, and picked up the bottle, walking over to him. My god, it was so hard for him not to reach out and touch her. It took all he had not to act on his animal urges. She knelt next to him, swigging from the whiskey bottle.

" So we need to get a few things straight." Hermione said, but he interrupted her,

" Listen, Hermione, I really don't want to sit here and listen to rejection. I'd rather you said nothing." He said, pulling his hand through his hair again.

"Shut up for two seconds and listen to me" She said sternly.

Reaching over, she took his chin with a single finger and turned his head towards her. _So beautiful_ !

" For a long time I hated you, for the things you did to me, to my friends. But I always saw something in your eyes I couldn't explain. They were empty. Like you weren't even there." She smiled, " and I was right. And I'm HAPPY I was right! This proves to me you are not as hurtful as you came off.You are showing me that you are a wonderful person, Draco. You are kind hearted, sincere and thoughtful. And not the brut robot we all saw. " She continued, as he laughed a little. " In saying this there is something you need to know. I'm not ready to give my heart away. At least not yet that is. I need my trust in you to be full, not questionable. That requires much work on both our sides!"

He nodded quickly in agreeance, she went on.

" I need you to understand. This is not a NO. This is definitely not a NEVER. This is a slow down, take it easy, and maybe soon." He placed his hand on the arm rest and she took it with her own.

He looked down at it, smiling, then looked back up at her.

" So? What does this mean? It is, I mean, okay?" He asked, looking completely sure of himself yet completely confused at the same time.

" This means, yes...this is okay. It's a little weird but it's okay.Althought I'm not sure what everyone else is going to say." She said, raising an eyebrow.

" Well...I get the hunch that Harry might think something is up, but I may be wrong." Draco said, pulling the hair away from his face.

He was so adorable to her now. Almost acting like a shy little kid. It made her smile, but most importantly, it made her happy. Hard to believe that Draco Malfoy could make her this happy. They looked at each other for several moments, just looking and smiling. A little laugh every couple of minutes, but that was all. The near by Chime Clock rang that it was 4 am. It was hard to believe they had talked for that long.

Standing up Hermione said " well listen, I should get back to bed. I didn't sleep well last night and I should probably get at least a few hours of sleep."

He stood up as well, " yes I do agree, I think I will do, once i throw the rest of this in. Clear the bed, clear my conscience kind of thing if you get me." He said, smirking to the right, like he always did.

" Sounds good." She said, " well goodnight then." She smiled, walking towards the door to leave.

" Hermione wait!" Draco whispered, barely able to be heard.

She turned around just in time to see him walk towards her. He looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever, the gently pulled her hair back from her face, leaned down and kissed her ever to sweetly on her lips. It was like every cell in her body went into separate directions all at once. Their kiss seemed to last a very long time, but she was sure that in real time, it was probably quite the innocent kiss. Slowly they parted, smiling at one another. She looked down, putting her hair behind her ear. He found this completely irrestable, and he kissed her forehead. He couldn't help it.

She looked up, eyes wide open, smiling. " Goodnight Draco!"

Ginny backed away from the door as quietly as possible and booked it back to the room. Good thing for her she's light on her feet because she managed to get back into bed before Hermione even exited Draco's room down the hall. Hermione snuck back into her room. She slipped back into bed and tried to get back to sleep. This of course was not possible. She lay there staring at the ceiling for a few hours thinking about that nights events, and what was to come. Every so often she would sigh, and that would make Ginny, who too was unable to sleep, smile for her dear friend.

A/N I know it may seem as though Hermione is quick to trust Draco, but it's what she always wanted underneath it all.Make sure you review me ..loves :) - Dazen


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking down the code

The next morning Hermione woke early. Sitting up she grabbed her head, which seemed to be spinning. Or was it the room. Had all of those things actually happend last night. Had she met Draco Malfoy; decent human being. Had he really kissed her. Things were far too confusing this early. Coffee was needed, this was true. From the looks of things, the house elf staff had drawn back the large curtains, flooding the room with warm sun light. Looking over at Ginny, she smiled. Since Ginny was little she always ended up reversed on the bed in the morning, this time she was hanging half off of it. When Hermione stood up, she stepped on her own shoe, causing a small creak, immediately waking Ginny up with a snort.

" What? What time is it?" Ginny said, her hair all messed up and in front of her eyes.

" 8:30. Come on Gin, lets go get food." Hermione said, throwing her silk robe over her nightgown.

Ginny jumped up and tried to get her hair back to normal , with limited sucess.

The two girls headed down the hall, to the grand staircase. Decending to the lower floor. When they reached the kitchen, it was completely empty. Hermione had half expected house elf to be slaving away at breakfast, but there was nothing, not a single sign anyone had been in here. Ginny walked over to the table, throwing herself down into her hands.

" Don't you dare go back to sleep girl." Said Hermione, walking to the sink to fill the kettle with water.

" I'm resting my eyes,damnit." Ginny replied back, still with her head in her folded arms.

After filling the pot and placing it on the stove, Hermione walked over to the grand window above the sink. It faced the south end of the land, where the great garden was. The sun was kissing all the flowers, who were opening for the morning. Beautiful purples, and pinks. Yellows, oranges all hugged by bright green. It was magical looking. It was hard for her to accept that something so beautiful and wonderful could be hidden away here, at the Malfoy Manor. In fact she was so in awe of it all, she never heard him enter the room.

When Draco said goodnight to Hermione that night, he intended on finishing his project. Instead he simply cleared off the bed, shoving all the books and stuff to the floor. Looking at the picture of her with her "bush" hair. He finally slept, the first time in a long time. When he woke up a few hours later, he laid there for a long time. Recounting the nights events over and over again in his head, all he could do was smile. At one point he actually tried to convince himself he was crazy, that none of this had happened. It would have worked too, if his head house elf Rahnk hadn't asked if she should make breakfast for everyone. He quickly got dressed and hurried down to the kitchen. Peeking though the door way, he saw Ginny first, and it looked like she was fast asleep on the table. He laughed a little to himself. Turning he saw that Hermione was leaning on the sink, gazing out at the garden. Checking every direction out, he slipped in as quiet as possible. Walking right up behind her, he slowly slipped his hands around her waist, as to not scare her.

The moment she felt his touch, she melted away,relaxing back into his arms.

" Goodmorning" She said, smiling.

He kissed the top of her head, " morning."

She squeezed him tightly then walked to the stove to retreave the boiling kettle.

" So hey, did you say anything?" Draco asked, motioning to Ginny with his arm.

Hermione turned around to see what he wanted. With a stiff back she shook her head no.

" No. She was asleep when I got back to the room.And I didn't want to spring it on her this morning" .

" ahem!" Draco and Hermione both jumped a little as a noise erupted from Ginny.

" I wasn't asleep then, and I'm not asleep now!" She said, standing up, still looking extremely disheveled.

Ginny walked to the kettle that Hermione was still holding and began making coffee.

" I know what's going on. I'm not going to say anything, so I don't want either of you to worry. I think it's cute, and good for the both of you. And just so you know, if you are trying to be sneaky, you're not so good at it." Ginny walked over, added some sugar to her coffee and put her cup on the table.

Seeing the muffins on the counter she got back up for one. Draco and Hermione just stood there and looked at her in sheer surprise, unable to speak. Once Ginny had her muffin she walked back to the table, passing Draco she looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile, patting him on the head. Draco looked up at Hermione, both smiling as well.

About an hour later Harry and Ron had finally come down and they were all sitting around the table, having breakfast and chatting.

" Make any head way last night?" Harry said to Draco, sipping his coffee.

" EH? Oh no. No I didn't." Draco said, putting down his cup.

" Well you must have some information right?" Asked Ron, " What do you have so far?"

Draco put his finger up to say hold on, and went into the study to get the red document folder with the gold emblem. He returned moments later, placing the folder on the table with a **thump**.

" So as far as I can tell, this is how it goes. When Voldemort was defeat last year by you Harry his powers were instantly transfered. Here's were it gets tricky. So Bellatrix was already dead by then. Harry and myself talked about this and we both agree after her, my father would be next in line. Now whether or not he knows he has this power coming to him, we don't know. But what I could figure out is that he doesn't have this power just yet. He needs to release them I think. But that's about all I can make out of it as of yet. It's so hard to read the language." Draco said, his face slighty cocked and staring into space.

For a few minutes they sat there, looking over the papers. This strange dialect was all over it. It looks a little like troll but at the same time, slightly mermish. They were all completely confused at to the next step.

" Luna..." Ron said.

He was looking down at the floor, at a broken tile.

Ginny looked up, " What Ron?" He turned his head to the window and stood.

" Luna. You want someone who knows a little about a lot don't you?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, placing a hand on Ginny's back, rubbing it in circles gently." ok Ron, but why Luna?" Harry felt he knew where Ron was going with this, but first, he wanted to know if Ron did too. Ron turned and came back to the table.

Leaning his hands on the top he bent down towards them all, " This is something completely left field for all of us. We're out of our league on brilliance here. So maybe," He paused, scratching his head, " Maybe it's time we find someone out of our league. Can you think of anyone else who would know something like obscure languages?" Ron looked at Harry, almost pleading with his eyes for him to understand what he meant.

Harry smiled. Turning to Draco he said " He's right. We need Luna. But it's your house, so it's up to you." Draco took his hand and ran it through his hair, " If you feel like she can help, then by all means, contact her."

Ginny suddenly stood and instantly was gone, off to retrieve Luna.

" Harry.." Draco said, looking down at his hands, " I don't want you to think about this house as mine. While you are here, you are not guests. This is as much your home as it is mine." Looking up, he saw Harry smiling,giving him a nod in appreciation.

It seemed to take forever for Ginny to return with Luna. They apparated to the from hall, then entered the kitchen, were they all remained to wait. Draco wasn't sure how Luna would recieve him. He wasn't mean to her like he was the rest of the group, in fact it was the opposite. He didn't even act like she exsisted. The moment she walked into the room with Ginny was an electric one. She seemed so please to see everyone, but oddly, especially Draco. Dropping the bags in her hands, she ran to him, hugging him tightly. Looking over her shoulder he saw everyone smiling at them, sorta of laughing. Harry even mouthed the words, " That's Luna for you" with a shrug.

Very quietly she whispered," thank you for being the man we all knew you could be. We welcome you to our family. Just make sure you don't step in any mud, it's not fun to be dirty." Draco's eyebrows scrunched a little.

He had no idea what any of this meant, but it was so heart felt, so loving. He gave her the tightest hug he could. The general love that this girl had for just..people, was out of this world to him.

Luna released herself and walked over to the empty seat next to Ron. "So", she said, " you need my help, how wonderful to be needed".

Draco spoke briefly about the things they already knew, getting Luna up to speed. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

" Well, it's not going to be easy, but I can do this, no problem. I will need a few things of course, to help me." Draco replied, " of course, anything Luna." She smiled " I will need some quills, some parchment, a glass of water, yarn and a piece of cabbage! Yes that will do!" Draco looked around and Hermione gave him the " Don't ask" look, as Luna skipped away, humming to herself.

A/N YAY for LUNA finally showing up! I love what she says to Draco when they hug. It's just so...so Luna :) - Dazen


	5. Chapter 5: The Serpents Cross

For two whole days, no one saw Luna at all. You could hear her speaking to herself sometimes, and the random sound of a book dropping, coming out of the room Draco had given her, but that was all. Finally one warm, beautiful day, they were all sitting out in the garden, laying in the sun by the fountain were Ginny and Hermione. They were whispering to each other about, well, girly things.

" I must say, he's is very attractive without a shirt on." Ginny said, giggling.

" When did you see him without a shirt on?" Hermione popped right up, demandingly.

Ginny sat up on her elbows, " oh years ago.Several of the Slytherin boys had gone for a swim on a hot June day, i just happened to be passing by. And well, he was well built then, I can only imagine what he looks like now. Has he changed a lot?" she asked.

Hermione laid back down next to her, " Hell if I know" she said, sighing loudly.

Ginny smiled, " don't sound so disappointed 'Mione" Both girls broke out into a laugh.

Just then a loud bang errupted behind them, as Luna came running out of the manor.

" I'VE GOT IT!" she yelled, " I FIGURED IT OUT!"Nearly falling over herself, she dashed to the wooden table the boys were sitting at, throwing a paper to the lot of them. " It's souls he needs. A few of them as well."

Ginny and Hermione came running to the table, " what do you mean Luna?" asked Ginny, out of breath.

" It's all here. Look" Luna said, pointing at the crude stick figure drawings on the paper." He needs souls to make it work. look! It says,

_a pregnant woman, brave and smart, an evil man, who has no heart, a damned child, who is lost, the center figure at any cost."_

They all looked at the drawing Luna had made. Three figures surrounding a center one.

" what are the flowers for, and that bunny?" Ron asked, pointing towards the bottom.

" Oh" Luna said, blushing, " I doodle when I think sometimes."

Ron smiled, and blushed a little bit too. Ginny caught sight of this, and giggled, poking Hermione to get her attention to the matter. She too giggled, hiding her face.

Luna shook her head, as if waking up." I also found that it mentions a book. _The Serpents Cross. _I think if we find this book, it would explain more of what we don't know. There's one problem" Luna said, looking down at Harry. " No one has seen this book in a very long time. It's been lost to the ages, but I have a positive attitude."

Ron looked up, " why?" he asked, completely befuddled.

" Because of who the book was writen by!" Luna looked at them all like they should know this. They all looked at her like she was psychotic. " Avid Gaunt...the great grandfather of Tom Riddle."

She made it seem like they should all be jumping for joy at this.

The most they could muster out was Ron adding, " THANKS positive attitude!" throwing his head back over the back of the chair. " It's probably in a house belonging to the family. Anyone feel like looking up Gaunt in the phonebook?" Ron said, sighing.

" Yeah , it could be anywhere in the world by now. We would never know where to begin." Hermione said, sadly.

Suddenly Draco jumped up, " Wait. I think I can help"

They all ran after Draco, following him into the next room, the study. He ran to the nearest ladder and rode it to the left and then up to the second level...and rode that ladder all the way to the right. On the top shelf there was a little case of books, glass, with a big lock on the front.

" You got the key mate?" Ron yelled up to him,

" NO!" Draco yelled back staring at the case.

" Well then how the hell are you going to open it?" He yelled again.

" Positive attitude Ron!" Draco returned, smashing his shoe through the glass, shattering it, and gaining access to the books.

Ron looked up laughing, throwing his hands in the air, " YAY for positive attitude!"

Draco took his sweatshirt off and piled everything into it, making it easier to decend the ladders with all of them. Once at the bottom he laid all the books out on the table. Finally he spotted what he was looking for. It was a journal from Avid's wife, Marbella. Quickly he flipped through it. Stopping to skim several of the pages.

" AH here!" He said, throwing the book down so everyone could see. " She mentions a house. Deep in the moors of Ireland. It was their vacation home. I guess cold people like to vacation in the cold." He said with a smirk.

Draco quickly pulled out the atlas his father kept in the study and started searching throughout Ireland. Finally slamming his finger down in the west top corner, " Kiltimagh. That's were it's located."

Harry leaned over, " by all means mate, I'm ready to believe you but I just need to know, why there? Why out of everywhere it could possibly be, why there?"

Harry looked at Draco,leaning back in his chair again. Draco smirked yet again, and looked over at Hermione. He brought the book up to his face and began to read.

"_A terrible morning for all of us, this was. The dam was released without notification and the river over flowed. The entire east end of the manor is flooded as well. We've saved as much as we could. Most of the furniture had to be destroyed. Terrible loss, old pieces that came from the family. The library however was left in tact. In fear of rising waters, my husband has moved the entire collection to the vacation home we keep in Kiltimagh for perminate residence. Not only is it not near any water, he says, but no one knows of it. Therefore airlooms will be kept safe without lock and key..."_

Draco finished, lowering the book just slightly, looking again at Hermione he raised an eyebrow as if to say " I'm the shit!" Looking around he realized everyone was on the edge of their seats, facing Harry, who was still laid back in the chair. Draco realized that they were all looking not at him, but to him.For guidance, reasurance. Not that this was a bad thing, It made him realize that all those years he thought Harry was a prick, with a big head, this was not something he chose. People will look to Harry whether he wants them to or not. This made Draco appreciate Harry all that much more. Harry however was looking at his hands again, thinking, pondering.

Several minutes passed and then he finally spoke, " Alright. This is what we have, this is what we go with. Pack small bags everyone, we're leaving in the morning." They all sat back in their chairs, releaved that a plan was formed.

" hey Harry" Ron said, pouring himself more coffee, " Why tomorrow morning, why not now? I mean there is a sense of inpending doom here"

Harry smiled, but realized Ron wasn't. " Inpending doom or not Ron, I'm spending this beautiful day outside, I need to rest." They all nodded in agreeance and one by one, they all got up.

Off the kitchen was a great stone patio open to the grounds, with glass french doors to the inside. The doors lay open and Ron, who was still sipping his coffee, was leaning on the frame. Harry and Draco, who had been talking in the kitchen still, now made their way over to Ron in the doorway. He was staring one might say "_day dream-ishly_" into the garden, unaware that he was now joined by his friends. Harry looked at Ron and then the garden, then back again, unable to figure out what he was looking at.

" Oy. Ron...what's up?" Harry said, looking confused.

Ron however, ignored Harry. Actually he was still completely unaware that they were there. Draco nudged him a bit, finally bringing him back to reality.

" what? You say something Harry?" taking a drink from his coffee, Ron tried to play it off completely cool.

The look on Draco and Harry's face nevertheless proved that it wasn't working so well.

" Ron, I've known you for several years. Nothing holds your attention that well, but girls." Harry said, looking out to the garden.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny were all sicking their feet into the grand fountain, cooling off. Ron couldn't say anything, he just gazed at the girls.

Draco's face fell a little, with a little undertone he asked " Is it Hermione?"

Ron suddenly entered the conversation. " WHAT? No. Of course not." He said laughing, " No that's over with, Cause I mean..you can't date your sister right!" The boys all stopped, and thought for a moment.

" Ron was that a question, or were you stating a fact?" Asked Harry with true concern.

" Um, That came out wrong on a lot of different levels." Ron finished, blushing.

" Well, if it's not Hermione" Draco started, feeling releaved, " and it's not your sister...it's NOT your sister, right..."

Ron got a little red, pushing Draco, " then it's got to be.."

" Luna" Ron said, leaning his head on the door frame. " She's always been beautiful, we've talked about this before Harry remember?" He asked.

" Yeah, I remember. I remember you calling her one nut short of a tool box" Harry said, rolling his eyes toward Draco.

" Yeah well, that was when i was young and stupid.." Ron said, defending himself to the best of his capacity.

"Verses? " Draco asked, sincerely, but making it a joke. " I'm being serious" Ron said, noticing his coffee was all gone now, " she's odd, I admit it. But there that side to her that makes you fall to pieces. She's beautiful, and funny , and honest. She's great." He trailed off, still watching her.

" yeah" Draco said, thinking back to his earlier meeting with her, " and I think her boobs got bigger"

Harry and Draco laughed.

" Yeah" Ron said dreamly, " I know"

Harry and Draco stopped laughing, " You know I was kidding right" Draco said, leaning a little closer to Ron,

" What? I mean, maybe. They look bigger to me. I think. Yeah." He said, walking out to the grounds.

A/N I always thought Luna was this beautiful creature, and i think Ron would be perfect to balance her goofiness out! and hey, yay for Draco figuring out where the book was right :) - Dazen


	6. Chapter 6: Loving someone is simple

As of now they all felt completely safe. They had set up thorough security around the manor from lucius and other death eaters. What they didn't plan on was just flat out Voldemort supports.They were all outside when they heard the first noise.**BANG** Suddenly Harry turned around,

" What the fuck was that?" He said, standing up from his seat by the fountain.

There was another loud **bang** that erupted from the up stairs. Grabbing their wands, they all ran back into the kitchen prepared for anything. **BANG.**

"where's that coming from " Ginny whispered in the direction of Draco.

" Sounds like the third floor north wing. Who ever apparated there can't get out of the attic. Thankfully that door has been locked off for years. We gotta get outta here" He whispered back.

" But why?" Asked Luna " You said it's locked!"

" Yeah I know" said Draco, " From me, when I was 10. It's not going to take who ever that is very long to get out."

They all looked at eachother. Very quietly Ginny walked forward to the table, picking up the papers and putting them back into the red folder.

" Where the hell are we going to go Draco? This was our safe place!" Ron said, starting to panic.

Harry grabbed Ginny hand, " First we split up. It's the best option we have right now. Then um...just find a good place to hide for the night. In the morning we meet back at the burrow." Harry was obviously completely unsure of what to do.

" Easy, simple, sounds good to me. Pair up, send word when you have a safe place, but don't say where it is. Tomorrow morning, at dawn break, meet at the burrow. Ron send word to your parents we will be arriving tomorrow. And tell your mother not to try to hurt me while you're at it." Draco said, listening intently to the noises still coming from upstairs.

Just then, the banging stopped and they heard foot steps, slow and quiet at first, then gaining speed.

" We gotta get out of here now!" Ron said, Grabbing Luna's hand, They quickly apparated out of site.

" Hermione, are you alright to go with Draco?" Harry said, offering Ginny up instead.

" I'm fine. You need to be with her right now." Hermione said, stepping forward to Ginny, giving her a hug.

Harry looked up and met eyes with Draco, who had been staring at the ceiling, following the footsteps with his eyes, calculating where the person was. He stepped forward, hand out to Draco, pulling him in for a "bro" hug, he stopped holding him tight.

" I know that you are a fully capable human being. And I want you to know that you have my full trust and faith. But to help me you keep her safe Draco. You keep her safe or I will **kill **you! I am trusting you with the life of a member of my family. She's part of all I have left. If anything happens to her!..." Draco pulled away.

He could see the water filling Harry's eyes.

" If anything happens to her, it will be over my dead body. So you probably won't get a chance to kill me Harry. " He said, trying to lighten the mood, but still staying completely aware of the person in the house.

" You are shaping up to be quite the guy Draco! " Harry said, Grinning, and holding Ginny tightly.

"What's different now that makes you care so much?" He asked, looking at Draco.

Hermione stepped close to Draco, wrapping her arm around his waist, getting a good hold for apparation.She smiled at him, then looking at Ginny and Harry for her goodbye.

" Harry remember what I told you when you showed up here the other day?" Draco said to Harry, " My reasons are my own and I will tell you those later..." Harry looked at him, eyebrows raised, as Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing the top of her head, and then they were gone.

* * *

Harry didn't say anything until there were long gone. Ginny and himself traveled to Charlie's apartment. He was gone for the month, traveling through egypt again. Ginny went to the couch, eager to lay down for a moment. She beconed over to Harry to join her,

" No, I'm gonna keep a watch, you sleep." He said, sitting on the floor next to her.

It was quiet for a litle while,Ginny started to fall asleep while Harry sat there, in the dark, listening intently.

" Do you think there is something between Draco and Hermione?" He suddenly said,breaking the silence.

" I don't know" She said, her voice muffled by the couch.

" Yeah right. You know don't you?" Harry said, turning around to face her.

Ginny picked her head up with a grin, " Yup! But don't make such a big deal out of it. You'll make them feel awkward." She said, kissing his hand.

"What?" Harry leaned toward her, seemingly looking for a fight

"Hey." Ginny said, touching his cheek," You're a boy. that stuff just kind of happens. IT'll be ok"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, Hermione and Draco went back to her apartment she shares with Ginny.

" You think we'll be ok here?" He said, a little shy to be in her apartment, a little uneasy.

" Yeah " she said, " It's fine, besides, I don't know where else to go to be honest."

He knew she was right. Neither of them had anyone really to help them. Hermione chose to keep her parents under the spell, they looked too happy and she didn't want to both them, her mother was pregnant.

" Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked, walking to the kitchen and removing her sweater.

It was very warm in the apartment, so he too took off his hoodie. As she turned around she saw his chizzled stomach when his shirt got caught on his sweatshirt. _jeez_, she thought, _Ginny was right.._She was still looking at him when he caught her checking him out. He smiled and laughed a little to himself." what's so funny?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips, smirking.

" You know exactly what's so funny." Draco said smuggly. " You can't keep your eyes off of me" She laughed a little.

" Yeah, Okay?!." She rolled her eyes, turning back to the fruit she pulled out and began to cut it.

With a sense of smuggness, Draco swaggered across the room. He was right, and he knew it. Worst of all, she knew it as well. Even worst still, he knew that she knew, and she knew that. Still with me? Good! Slowly he brought his hands to her hips, sending chills up her spine, making every inch of her tickle, all the way to her toes. Pulling out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a bit of nice smooth jazz came out of the small radio near the sink, then several small candles in the room lit themselves. Hermione continued to cut the strawberries and plums in a bowl, while Draco hummed, swaying her hips back and forth with him. The smell of the sweet fruit, combined with the warm glow of the candles, and the music,she was in heaven. The fact that Draco had his hands, gripping her hips tightly was just an add on bonus.

They moved over to the couch, curling up together. His arm was around her, and her legs were laying over his, the bowl in her lap. For a while all they did was look at eachother, eating bits of the delicious fruit. Time passed slowly for them. Like the world wanted this night to be theirs. With a smile he lifted her chin a little, bringing her lips to his, and gently kissing her. Completely content with her life at this very moment, she smiled back, eyes shut tightly, curling her head into his shoulder, she fell asleep. Draco lay there a while, uncomfortable, but unwilling to move, until soon enough, he too was asleep.

* * *

Ron was sitting on the edge of the rock, on high alert for any movement.

" Ron, what are you doing over here?" Luna said, coming to the opening of the cave.

" Well, this wasn't exactly a great place for me to pick, and I kinda feel bad about bringing you here. I brought you too close to the old school. I need to stay on alert for anything." He said, still looking forward as if Luna wasn't even there.

This was a familiar cave to Ron. It was the one where the trio met Sirius when he was still on the lam from the dementors. There was even still a few peices of firewood left behind from when Hagrid excaped to this cave with Fang.

" Come on Ron!" Luna said, taking his hand.

She lead him to the small patch of blankets, which was obviously Fang's bed.It had a smell. He sat down next to her, getting slightly unsure as to what she was doing. Luna laid down, pulling Ron's arm with her and over her, curling the two of them into a ball.

" If we sleep like this, we'll stay warmer." She said, to Ron's releaf.

He would get to spend the entire night next to her, and with good reason. This was great.

" And it's nice to lay with you. You are quite comfy." She said, snuggling up to him.

His heart jumped up to his thoat. " yeah?" he said, nervously.

" Oh yes" she said, reassuringly, " your arms are very secure around me, and you smell good. Ron?" She called to him, as if he wasn't right there with her.

" um, yeah Luna?" He said, confused.

" Would you like to kiss me Ron? You act like you do. But then you act like you don't. Mother used to say boys were confusing. And you kinda make her right."

My god she was adorable!

" That would depend on you Luna. Do you want me to kiss you?" Ron leaned a little bit closer to her, awaiting her response.

" I suppose so." she said quickly, turning her head to him.

He had never been this nervous in his life. Even when Hermione had kissed him for the first time he seemed more ok. But for some reason, this was WAY different to him. He closed his eyes. Very very slowly he brought his mouth to hers. His lips to hers. Very gently, he kissed her. She made this strange little squeak sound. He opened his eyes curiously. Luna smiled and turned back over, holding him tightly.

" That was the perfect first kiss Ron. Thank you! " She said happily.

" well, um, you're welcome I suppose." He had never been thanked for kissing someone before.

" I Love you Ron. Ever since we were young.I always thought you were a different specimen then others. Well, Goodnight" and just like that, she was asleep.

Ron laid there for several more hours, unable to sleep, watching her breath, and smiling.

* * *

On the far side of a cell sat a dirty man with silver hair. Even though he was covered in dirty, and obviously smelled aweful, he was grinning.

" So you say that they were there?" He said, quietly.

" Yes sir" Said a man at the door, " They were heard apparating out of there. 6 of them by his count. Silly brats left all their things behind, all completely identifiable by it too. Looks like your son has some new friends my lord."

The man slipped a large plate with old looking bread and a small piece of meat on it through a small hole. The dirty looking man with the silver hair grabbed at the piece of meat, ripping it apart with his teeth.

" I think it's time for my son to learn a lesson. Contact Mortatium for me, send him to find my traitor of a son!" He spoke between chewing.

" Mortatium. Isn't he. Well, Wasn't he second to Greyback sir? Is that a wise choice? He's not very predictable!"

The man in the hallway sounded like he was shaking, his voice trembling.

" Do not disobey me. When I choose to leave this place, when my plans are in formation, you must choose to stand with me, or behind me. And I stand infront of the dead."

Lucius Malfoy began to laugh madly.

" Draco my son, You will not survive this."

A/N sorry for the change in the chapter,if any of you noticed. See I have this all written out already, without chapters. Needless to say, i forgot a paragraph, so i had to go back and upload this one again, adding in the top paragraph. silly Dazen!


	7. Chapter 7: My immortal

Lucius Malfoy, as evil as he was, enjoyed being clean. Hating dirt and considered everything in this world filled with germs. If you were to ask him, he would say he was never clean enough, constantly washing his hands. This being known, the fact that he was content being in this dirty cell was mind numbing. Maybe the Dementors had driven him crazy, or perhaps it was merely the power he had now, raging in side of him, but this very evil man was sitting, with a very evil smile.

Somewhere on a lower level a small wooden clock is ticking. On the face was a small blue hand print and a smudgy yellow smiley face. Under all of it were the words, " World's Best Daddy" in purple. The clock was 30 seconds from striking 11:00pm. On the very top floor of Azkaban Prison, a small man in torn gray robes was nerviously peeping around a corner. Carefully he snuck around the corner to the first cell on the block. Bending down low, he brought his face to the small slot in the door.

" My Lord", he whispered, " Eleven o'clock fall, the doors came down, eleven o'clock fall, my lord."

Grinning from ear to ear, Lucius Malfoy stood, arms to the sky, yelling, "**_depono magnus parietis_**" .

The walls began to tremble, dust fell from the ceiling. A blue haze filled the halls.At once, every prisoner stood in place, arms out, raising off the ground. Like a massive earthquake, the walls shook violently. On the bottom level, a small wooden clock fell off the wall, hitting the floor, shattering into little pieces.

* * *

Waking to a cold sweat, Draco sat up on the couch, Hermione asleep across his lap. Pulling a small blanket from the end of the couch, he covered her. He smiled a little when he saw the blanket was hand made, with the words " _Ginny and Hermione Friends Forever_". It reminded him of the awkward sweaters he always saw Ron and Ginny wearing after Christmas. His mind wandered to Harry and the others, if they were ok, never receiving an owl from them. Looking at his clock, it was 11:03 p.m.

Placing his hand to his heart, he could feel how fast and hard it was pounding. He had the strangest feeling in this throat, almost like he couldn't swallow. Draco directly related this feeling with the several times his father had strangled him. Carefully he slipped out from under Hermione, and walked to the window nearby. He stood there, rubbing his neck, relishing his memories of his father. How he hated him was not on his mind, but how he feared him. He had spent his entire life afraid of a man he knew to be of truly weak character. Proof enough was the way his father had cowardly reported that Voldemort had put his family under a spell.

By all means he was against all that Voldemort did, and stood for. But this showed his father's weakness. His inability to put his beliefs over self preservation.Losing himself in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed how he was dreamingly touching his wrist, just around his watch. Coming back to reality, he looked down at his wrist watch. It was such a silly thing, he thought. Given to him on his 16th birthday by Goyle's father. He wasn't sure what made him more angry, the fact that Goyle's father was just as evil as his father was. Or the general meaning of the watch, and all it represented. It was white gold, linked band with a rather large black face. The numbers were merely emerald notches, and it held several words through the center, in silver,

**_" Of pure blood, the greatest shall rise"_**

A credo of Salazar Slytherin no doubt. The urge to vomit came over him every time his eye caught those words. To think about all the people who have suffered, died even, made him distraught. His heart was too weak to even try to comprehend what his new found friends have endured over their young lives.

Turning his wrist over, he unclasped the watch, letting it fall open, then sliding it off completely. He stared at his watch, but what he was looking at is not the point. One of sound mind would be more interested in what he was, very apparently, refusing to look at. Standing in front of the window still, the street lights bathed him in a soft orange light. The tears that were welling up in his eyes were glistening like diamonds now. His left wrist bore red markings, where his watch had been on way too tight. In the middle of these markings was a small symbol. It was quite obvious the watch was on tight, as to not move and reveal it, this small tattoo of three letters in black ink. **A.L.M**. He lifted his arm to the ledge of the lower half of the window, so it was eye level. His eyes were closed now. Too tight for reason. His face was getting hot and he could feel his breathing quicken. He couldn't hold it in. Usually he held control over this, but for some reason, not this time. Somehow everything was different right now.

As quick as lightning, visions, memories even started to rush at him. A little silver haired boy playing in a great garden. Wildflowers everywhere. Running through a hedge maze he stumbled, falling to the ground. Suddenly another child fell on top of him. A little girl, long silver hair, same striking gray eyes and wearing a deep purple dress. the memory faded as both children began to laugh.

"_HA! I got YOU this time!_" " _No fair Xuxa, I fell!_"

A large room, dark, with a fire going. A man standing, facing the fire and the small girl near him on the floor. She sits on her knees, crying in hysterics, pleading,bleeding from the mouth.

" _Daddy's please don't! I'm sorry! Daddy?!_"

The two silver haired children, slightly older, spinning in circles under a willow trees long hanging branches. Laughter fills the air as the children collide with each other and bump to the ground.

" _Will you always be with me Draco_?" " _Always_!"

A woman with silver hair, on the ground crying, with a two small sets of eyes, peeking though the doorway at her.

" _oh god..._"

Two children sitting outside, in the pouring rain, hugging each other, holding on for dear life.

"_Xuxa, I'm so afraid_" " _Draco, don't let go of me_"

As quickly as they started, they were gone. He was panting now. Unable to breath. Touching his face he spoke,

" My dear sweet Xuxa, Oh how I miss you. I have never been so afraid before. He is going to kill me Xuxa. I wish you were here..."

He trailed off, going quiet again.For a moment the only sound was Hermione sleeping. His face squished up as a single tear fell from his cheek, to the table beneath him. "_Draco don't let go of me_" Her voice suddenly rang though his ears again.

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**" he screamed in agony.

Hermione sat up at once.

" What the fuck was that?" She cried out into the darkness of the room, " Draco?" she said, straining to see anything.

Turning to face the window she saw him there, in the lamp light from the street. Crumbled to the ground he held himself up against the wall, he was crying so loudly he kept coughing, trying to breath.

" ohh god!" he cried out.

His hands now holding his head. Hermione jumped quickly and ran to him. Holding him tightly, rocking him back and forth gently.

" Shh. It's ok. What happened? " She began to cry now too, in his distress, " What's wrong? Tell me. " She pleaded.

" He lied to me, That son of a bitch! All that time he lied to me. He said she ran away." Draco was screaming though his hands, " He lied to me. He killed her and didn't even care. Why did he take her from me?"

Hermione cradled his head against her, " Who?" she asked carefully, " Who did he kill Draco?" Sobbing he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing.

" Adorabella, He killed my sister and he did it without a second thought Hermione. Oh god!" he whimpered

He continued to cry into her arms. She sat there, holding him, and rubbing his back in circles. Her eyes wide, unable to speak, unable to think, all she could do was give him comfort. There they stayed, holding on to each other, as he continued to cry.

a/n few things to add in here. First of all The initials on Draco stand for Adorabella Lyvia Malfoy. Secondly, he continues to call her Xuxa, Xuxa translates to Queen in a form of Latin. I don't know about you but i'm excited. I have everything planned out and i can't wait for you all to flip when you find out what's going on :) yay - Dazen ..

a/n ...also...for those who have already asked me..it's spelled Xuxa..but the x's are like z's..so like Zuza ( Zooza!)


	8. Chapter 8: Just the beginning

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Molly Weasley is pacing back and forth in her kitchen, folding her hands over themselves in nervousness. A loud Click sounded from behind her, and quickly she turned to her clock. The hand with the picture of Ron on it suddenly turned to "Home" and a moment later, so did Ginny's. Taking a deep breath in, she ran straight to the door. Flinging it open, it revealed Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna standing on the other side of it.

" Oh thank heavens!" She said, dashing to hug her children.

By now they were all her children. She took care of every single one of them and loved them equally and truly. Giving each of the children a sqeeze she pulled back from Ron last, peering past them.

" Where's Hermione and her um, companion?" She asked, with true concern.

" Not sure Mum. " Said Ginny, turning around to look over her shoulder, " But if they aren't here in moment I'm gonna get worried."

Thankfully the moment they shut the door behind them, Hermione and Draco had appeared before it. They stood there for a moment, listening to the joyous greetings going on inside. Draco looked terrible. After Hermione woke up, they both stayed up all night, sitting there in each others arms. Hermione, with a look up to Draco's zombie like appearance, knocked on the door of the burrow. Again, the door flung open, and suddenly she was being hugged tightly by Molly Weasley.

" Oh Hermione my dear. Thank goodness, we were getting worried." Smiling at Hermione she gave her a peck on the cheek.

" It's good to see you Mum." She said, with a great smile to her.

Molly turned to Draco, " Dear boy, you look like you have had a terrible year!" Taking him by the arm, " Come in. I have coffee ready and I have some breakfast cooking."

Draco tried to smile as much as he could, but he was considerably greatful. Coming into the kitchen, Harry walked to Hermione, giving her the is everything ok? look.

Smiling she gave him a little hug, " We're ok. It was just a crazy night. " She said. No one thought to question her.

There was a sense of unease in the air as they all stood around the kitchen, no one spoke.

That was until Draco, with a terribly raspy voice asked, " Where is your bathroom, Mrs. Weasley?"

His voice was so broken from crying all night, it gave her a start.

" what? oh goodness dear, up the stairs and to the right, first door." she said, walking to him and pointing.

Just as he had cleared the kitchen, she took him by the shoulder, giving him a smile. Draco mustered an actual smile this time. As Draco disappeared, Molly quickly bustled back into the kitchen.

" What happened?" she said, headed straight for Hermione, " Why does he look like he was beat up?"

" Yeah 'Mione, " Said Ron, " He does look a little bit less Malfoy then usual"

Hermione stood there for a second, bringing her hand to her face, she found it hard not to cry a little.

" Oh it was awful" She blurted out.

Ginny came rushing to her side, for comfort. " What happened?" Ginny said, taking her arm and bringing her to the table.

" I woke up in the middle of the night and he was screaming. Screaming like someone was murdering him. He started saying a lot of things that weren't making sense. It was hard to figure out, but the jist was that he had a sister, and his father said she ran away. But Draco said his father had killed her. and he just cried and cried and oh my god it was horrible. We sat up all night and he just cried and cried. I was so terrified. " She was now sitting, head in her hands.

No one said anything for a moment, until Harry finally spoke up.

" He had a sister?" Harry spoke quietly, " that's so crazy. I wonder what she was like?"

" Her name was Adorabella Lyvia Malfoy", said a raspy voice from behind them, " but I called her Xuxa, and I loved her with all of my heart"

Everyone's jaw dropped a little in sadness as Draco entered the kitchen once again. He walked himself over to Hermione, sitting down next to her and taking her hands in his.

" My sister Adorabella. Hmm. Spitting image of me, and I should say so, she was my twin. Even though I was only 4 minutes and 17 seconds older, I still felt it was my duty to protect her." He said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

" Well what happened?" Ron said, pulling out a chair for himself.

" I should think it was quite obvious that i didn't do so well, wouldn't you say?" He said this in a cocky manner, realizing it, he was quick to apologize to Ron. Putting his hand up he said, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Ron nodded in agreeance, while Draco sat back in his chair. Thinking it all over in his head for a moment, he took a sip of his coffee. It was time, he thought to himself.Taking a deep breath in, he began for them.

" My sister Adorabella was the most amazing person I have ever known in my life, " He started, glancing over at Hermione, " That is, one of the most amazing people I have ever known! We were identical. Like I said, I was 4 minutes and 17 seconds older, and boy, as a kid, I let EVERYONE know that. We did everything together, completely inseperatable. But I'm sure you guys know what that's like, with your brothers." he pointed to Ginny.

" I remember when we were 6 we both decided we were going to run away together. Go live in the forest and be tree folk. My god I haven't thought of that in ages. We loved playing out in the great garden at the manor. Always getting into trouble. Oh and you guys think I have a mouth on me. She was worse. Always telling the staff to stick it when we were in a restricted part of the manor. Always disobeying my father." He trailed off slightly, glancing at his wrist.

" That was the problem. She always disobeyed my father. No matter what it was. He hated her, and she knew it. Man did she know it. And she used it. Making him as angry as possible. No matter how badly he beat her, she never gave in. She was always so brave like that. Always the one to jump into the cave first, to open the mysterious door and venture in. I envied her. I was the older one and I was afraid of everything in this world. ESPECIALLY my father. The night it happened was an important night for Voldemort's followers. They were trying one of their many attempts to bring him back into power. There was this ritual they were performing in the west wing of the manor. We were strictly forbidden to go anywhere near it that night. That wasn't going to stop Xuxa though. We snuck out of our room and made our way to the lower west wing. We nearly got caught twice just getting there."

" Once we got close enough we could hear chanting and such.As quietly as possible we slid the French doors a bit to be able to peek in. There were about 12 of them, standing in a circle with candles everywhere. We just stared, unable to take our eyes off of this. We always knew that Father's friends were odd, but they were the parents of some of our friends, so we never asked what they did together.Like I said, they were mostly talking in some odd language, something we never heard before. My father was reading from a book, one with a large red snake on it.They stopped talking so suddenly that we jumped a little. Then my father turned behind him and said, " Bring forth the pathetic ones. Lets get this part over with. "

"One death eater turned, leaving the room for a moment, then he reentered. He had three people with him. They were struggling heavily, but since they were bound with blindfolds on, they couldn't really go anywhere. The man brought them to the center of the circle, throwing them down to the ground. When they landed the blindfold slid off the child. My sister made a gasping sound. It was Emelia Strout. She was the neighbor girl my sister played with when father wasn't home. She was a muggle. It was easy to figure out that it was her parents she was with in that circle." Draco, taking his hands and pulling then through his hair, took another deep breath in, sighing heavily.

"It all happened very fast. My father was handed a rather large sword, in which he turned to the Strout family. The sword pointed directly at them. One of the other death eaters was holding a large vile of something. Just as my father wound back to strike, Adorabella went running in screaming for them to stop. No one knows who fault it was really, but I say it was the clumbsiness of the death eater that the vile dropped. Never the less my father blamed my sister. For years he told me that they had had a fight and she ran out into the night. A week later, after asking him everyday if he'd had word, he told me our cousins in the west of France were boarding her. Not a day went by that I didn't think of my sister. We meant so much to each other, it was hard to believe that she would leave without saying goodbye to me. I thought I had done something wrong." He could feel Hermione's hand on his again.

She made a slight squeak of a noise, cleared there throat then spoke, " How did you find out that she didn't run away?"

She ask him as sweetly as she could, knowing his fragile state. With a squeeze of her hand, he smiled at her. He knew that she was only trying to help.

" I wish I had some long story of an adventure where I figured out the ceremony and all that occured that night. No such luck. My father and mother have fought since I was a child. He beat her a lot, however, not as much he did to me. One night I could hear her crying her eyes out, screaming. I headed down to the study, and there she was. Sitting in a chair, lips bloody, sobbing still. My father standing in front of her. Blood on the back of his hand. He simply cried out, " Do you see this? Blood on my hands. I already have the blood of my only daughter on my hands."

"My own blood began to boil. I knew right then that it was true. A monster like my father does not tell tales. I barged in the room and called him a coward. I swore I would avenge my sister and the life she would have had. He laughed at me and called me a bastard child. A traitor to my family.The next morning, I contacted the ministry."

For a few moments they all sat there. It would have been silent except most of the people in the room were crying now. There was a loud bang from behind Draco and the door swung open once again. This time it was Mr. Weasley.

" Good morning everyone? Wonderful morning! Oh Molly dear, is there any coffee ready my love?"

Molly quickly came out of her deep gaze she had on Draco's face, rushing to her husband with open arms.

" Oh yes my darling, right away. Anyone else want another cup?" She asked, turning to the table.

A few people nodded, Draco spoke up. " Yes Mrs. Weasley. The more the better." He smiled at her warmly.

Molly walked to his chair, putting her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

" My dear boy, " She said, tears in her eyes, " you can just call me Mum, just like everyone else." and she bustled away to the stove.

He smiled so greatly this time. It was truly hard for him to accept everyone's kindness. He had never had to deal with people like this is in his hole life. He was basically choking it all down. He wasn't sure how this was all going to play out. They had so much to do, this was true. But from the stories that he had heard from them, they all had a reasonable time frame to look at, to keep track of. The scariest part of all of this, was that he had no idea when his father was gaining his power, or if he already had.

Mr. Weasley cleared his thoat loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him.

" I'm glad you're all here already. There is something I need to tell you all." Putting his coffee mug down, he took his hand to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it slightly.

" Granted we only have the early reports, we won't know anything solid for at least another hour or so. but, " he paused, " Azkaban is gone."

The oddity of his statement dumbfounded most of the group in the kitchen. Causing several of them to make very strange faces.

" What do you mean, it's gone, Mr. Weasley?" Asked Harry, stepping a bit closer, like he had misheard him the first time.

" When the Ministry Official Hans Utermann headed to the prison early this morning, he immediately returned, in a panic. Started screaming the prison was gone. They say the whole building is gone, barely even a foundation left."

Crossing the room, he sat himself directly in front of Draco. Leaning in a little closer he whispered in desperation, " My son, they didn't find any of the prisoners. They're all gone. Not even a dead body."

a/n I wrote this chapter in a hurry. I wrote chapter 7 and my mind had a lot still racing and I had to get it down in a hurry. Leave me reviews- loves- Dazen :)


	9. Chapter 9: Parting ways

It seemed to take a long time for everyone in the kitchen to say anything. Looking at Draco, Hermione could see the faint hint of tears in his eye.

" We have to leave. " Draco said, suddenly standing, making everyone jump.

" Are you sure that's the best idea?" Said Arthur Weasley, an air of concern in his voice.

Draco knelt next to him at the table.

" If anyone in this world knows what my father is capable of, it's me. He's the scariest man I know. When we left Malfoy Manor, we left our stuff behind. They know who's with me. Mr. Weasley, they'll look for us here for sure!I cannot put you two in that kind of danger. In fact you should leave as well. Go somewhere no one knows about." Draco's eyes pleaded with Arthur.

Taking his hand in his own, Mr. Weasley could feel Draco shaking slightly, " Please!" Arthur knew what he was saying was true, and from his soul.

Well what do we do then, mate?" Asked Ron, already help his mum pack food into two separate bags.

" We start with the house in Ireland. from there, well,...I don't know yet" Draco answered him, trying to form a plan in his head.

Ginny ran to her mother, hugging her tightly, " where will you and daddy go?" she asked. Arthur stood and joined in hugging his daughter.

" we will go south, remember Molly? Where we honeymooned? It will be safe there." Arthur Weasley said, smiling at Ginny, and pulling away, walking towards Harry now.

" That's a good idea" Said Draco, " somewhere no one knows you"

"Harry" Said Arthur, " send word when you are safe!" Mr. Weasley looked a bit worried still.

" Of course Mr.Weasley" Harry said, giving him a small hug

" Draco, come here my son" Arthur help out his other arm towards him. Draco walked over, a little uneasy.

Mr. Weasley walked Draco and Harry to the hallway off the kitchen. When they stopped and turned, they could see he was crying.

" I know this will be redundant but I feel like I should still say it, " He reached up, wiping the tears from his face. " Take care of my children. Our family has had many hardships. Voldemort was horrific, but smart nevertheless. He did not do all he did being stupid. Lucius is stupid. He's headstrong, ignorant and self righteous. He has the power of Voldemort, and the brain of a goldfish. And that makes him all the more scary. Please! Take care of my family. Love them, and come out of this all well and good."

Without saying a word, both Draco and Harry hugged Arthur once again for several minutes.

" Don't worry Mr. Weasley, " Said Harry, giving Arthur a last squeeze, "Over our dead bodies."

" My father has already ruined his own family, " Said Draco, his voice breaking, " I am going to make sure that never happens to anyone else."

The three of them walked back into the kitchen, but on the way, a blubbering Molly Weasley took Harry by the arm, back into the hall for a moment.

" We gotta go now" Ron said, packing a few last things.

* * *

Molly stood in the hall, holding Harry's hand very tightly.

" Harry my dear, I have always thought of you as a son. You know that right?" She said, working up the strength to smile at him.

" Yes, Mum, of course!" Said Harry honestly, " You have treated me better than anyone else in my whole life"

Molly touched his cheek, as a tear ran down her own.

" I know Ginny and you have had a rough go at it, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

" Sure!" He said, " What is it?"

She leaned in a little closer, whispering to him, " Do you love her?Honestly. Truly. Deeply love her?"

Harry acted as if he had been cold cocked on top of the head.

" Of course. I love Ginny very much." He said, unsure of where this was going.

" Would you die for her?" She asked, looking a little like a interrogator.

"...I already did...didn't I?" He replied, smiling a little.

" And Ginerva, Does she feel the same?" Molly was pushing the questions now. Harry felt backed into a corner.

" Well I sure hope so don't I?! " He said, trying not to laugh " Mum what is all this craziness about?"

Molly rubbed her eyes, relieving them of their tears.Reaching into her apron she took something out.

" Good! Then I have no problem giving you this" She said, placing the item into Harry's hand.

Harry opened his hand and looked down.It was a silver ring, with a great diamond in the middle, two small ones on either side. Harry didn't know much, but it was definitely an antique

" Whoa. Mum! I can't take this!" He said, examining it.

" Oh of course you can! Listen. This belonged to Ginny's Great Great Grandmother. We may never meet again, and if that is so, I want it to be safe. I need to know it's with her."

Molly was crying again. Harry took the ring tightly in his fist, and gave her an enormous hug.

" I love you, Mum. I promise we will all be together soon." Harry said, trying not to be over come with emotion.

" Oh Harry my darling. I love you, too!"

Reaching down, Harry dropped the ring into his pocket.

* * *

Harry and Molly reentered, both teary. He walked to Ginny, taking her in his arms and kissing her temple.

"Everything alright?" she asked, looking up at him.

" yeah!" he smiled, " everything is good."

" Good luck children. Be safe, and we love you all. " Molly said, getting very teary eyed.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. It was a sad moment, but they all knew it was for the best. Molly hugged Arthur, and in a breath they were gone.

Draco took out the map of Ireland he had. " We can't apparate directly there, since we've never been there. But checking out this map of the local area, there is a church there. " He said, pointing at the picture. " I've never done this before, but I'm going to try and look at the this picture, and use it as point of reference."

They all stepped close to Draco, grabbing on to him. " Point of reference? What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, leaning over towards Hermione.

" It means he's going to use the picture and imagine it in his mind. Hopefully apparating us there.Or we could end up in several pieces all over Ireland." Ron laughed, but then looking at Hermione, knew she was being very serious.

" Great..." Ron said. At that very moment. They all vanished.

A/N I know this is an incredibly short chapter. I wrote it during a thunderstorm we had today when I had no power. Not that that is an excuse as to why it's short, i'm just sharing information. loves-Dazen


	10. Chapter 10: The house of Gaunt's past

The moment was surreal for all of them. Each of them grown up, adults by both wizard and muggle laws, but in the shadow of this great decapitated house, just six mere children. The building ruin with age, was rotting. It's paint worn away, leaving the primer to turn to gray in the elements. The windows were dirty and vines were overtaking most of the structure.All in all, this place was the physical embodiment of every scary house in every scary story. Every place they would learn to avoid. And yet, there they stood, unable to move, staring at it.

Off to the left a cricket chirped, causing all of them to jump tremendously.

" Alright damnit!" Ginny said, taking a step forward, " one of us has to go first."

At that moment a strange creaking sound emitted out of the house.

" Ron, it's all you, Mate!" Harry said, taking Ginny by the arm and pulling her back to him.

" ME?" said Ron, whining, " It's his house!" Ron pointed at Draco.

Taking his free hand, his other holding Hermione's, he ran his fingers through his hair.

As he climbed the great front steps on the porch they could hear him say, " You guys are great mates and all, but right now, " He said, reaching the giant wooden front doors, " You all suck!"

Ron smiled a little, but no one laughed. Draco was right, this was a shitty position to be in.

They all entered the main foyer. Luna went to shut the door behind her, when Harry stopped it from closing.

" Luna love, wait." He said, opening it back up, " It'll be easier to run away screaming if opening the door isn't a step"

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking around, trying to get her bearings.

" She wrote that it would be in the library. However, I've never been here before, so where exactly that is, " Draco shrugged, " Who the hell knows!"

" Everyone open doors" Ginny said, going to the one nearest to her.

Opening it she found a coat closet. There were several doors off this main hall. One by one all the doors were opened. Revealing a kitchen, den, office,dining room, tea room, a small ball room, and two servants quarters. Realizing there were two more floors above them, they all climbed the great staircase. Hermione gave a slight air of disgust, running her hand along the dusty banister.

" Yuck!" Ginny remarked, watching Hermione furiously wiping her hand on her jeans.

The staircase opened up to an open air grand hallway on the second floor. By his eyes, Draco counted 16 doors.

" Split up!" He said to everyone behind him, " Check 'em all!"

Quickly they disbanded. Each one opening doors. After the first few, Luna came to two large wooden doors. The doors were ornate with several large eyes encircled by a rope of snakes. Cautiously she opened it. The door creaked in an eerie sort of manner.

" HEY! you guys!"

They all came running.

It was a large multi-leveled library, which extended up to the 3rd floor of the house. An iron railing lined the upper balcony, which ran the entire diameter of the room. Several large windows, going from floor to ceiling, let lots of light in, making the room feel like you were high up in the sky. As they entered, dust began to kick up from their feet.

In the center of the room was a grand table, on which a family coat of arms was engraved. A shield with a crown in the center, surrounded by thorns, dripping blood. The table was surrounded by many wooden, ornate, velvet chairs. Without a word, the each went to a different part of the first level. It was fairly quiet, until Luna started sneezing.

Suddenly Ron cried out, " JACKPOT!"

Draco sprinted to the other side of the room. " whoa!" Ron yelled as Draco, taking the book from him, nearly ripped his arm off.

Everyone crowded around as Draco threw the book onto the table. It was bound in green leather, the snake on the cover was curled up in itself. Opening the very old book, slowly, you could hear the binding, crack and snap. The first page was mostly empty, except for a few small words

_The Serpent's Cross_

_by Maribertium Pertanken._

Turning through the pages quickly, Draco got a depressing look on his face.

" I can't...I can't read any of this." He said, flipping back and forth in the book. " It's in something I don't recognize.I have never seen this type of writing in my life."

He was right. It looked less like a language and more like someone tried to write with their feet.

Harry turned to him, " It's not that bad, " Harry was lying," Don't get frustrated yet"

Hermione grabbed the book, bringing it very close to her face.

" Wait!" she said loudly, " I know this. I've seen this before.It's an old dialect, barely used anymore. Hard, but with the right books, I could translate this!"

Without a word Draco cross the room quickly to her, raising his hands to the sides of her face, he kissed her deeply. Deeper than even the first night they kissed. When he pulled away, he left her quite dizzy.

He smiled at her, " you are wonderful Hermione Granger!"

" Aww!" Ginny whispered, Harry only able to hear her.

" Thanks!" Hermione said, she was blushing so much, she felt her face get hot. " But don't celebrate yet, I am not sure how long it will take."

" It's ok. Don't break your head over it!" Draco said, still holding her.

Harry, in the moment, took Ginny into his arms, kissing the tip of her nose. Her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him, staring deep into his eyes. She could get lost in them forever. Her eyes refocused, catching the reflection of the upstairs balcony. There she saw a man, who was staring right back at her.

" Ha-Harry!" She grabbed onto the collar of his coat, stammering.

Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow, " Gin?"

He started to ask what had given her this spooked look on her face, when she whispered, " Harry! The balcony behind me!"

Seeing the danger in her eyes, he quickly flicked his eyes upward then back down in a blink. He swung his arm around her and turned his back to the man, making it seem like he was still not noticed. It was obvious he was sent there for information, or they would have all been dead already.

Looking up he caught Draco's eye, trying to give him enough of a look to prepare him, but not make him freak out. Draco looked at Harry's expression, catching something was off. Taking Hermione's hand he turned to her and said, " I could use a vacation. What do you think?" She was about to answer when he pushed her behind a great pillar. At that very moment Harry turned around, pointing his wand and yelling " STUPEFY"

Everyone jumped behind something as a bolt shot towards the man on the balcony. He was quick to Dodge it though. Harry ducked behind the table. Peeking up, he couldn't see the man anymore.

" Who the hell is that?" Ron said, a little too loudly.

" They named me Marcus but they great one calls me Tuxian." sounded a voice from above. "I am here on orders from the great one. And what things I will have to tell him about his bastard of a son"

Draco could feel his blood boiling again. He went to leap forward, except Hermione had a rather good hold of his coat.

" Yeah well you tell that son of a bitch I have his book! See how he likes that information" Draco yelled up at the man!

Tuxian began to laugh, " My boy. How foolish of you to think there was only one copy of that ever made!"

Draco's heart stopped

" I send your father your regards. Oh and by the way, pretty girlfriend you got yourself there. I'll make due to mention that as well!" Tuxian laughed again

"Draco!" Harry yelled from behind the pillar, "Draco!"

Looking to the left he saw Draco's head poking around a bookshelf, tightly embracing Hermione.

" I think he's gone Harry!" yelled Ron, from an unknown location.

Quickly, grabbing Luna, he ran to Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ginny followed close behind.

" I think it's time to go...!" Luna said, her voice trembling

" We can go to.." Draco started, but Harry quickly put his finger to his own lips, reminding everyone they weren't sure if they were alone or not.

" Hey Ginny!" Ron said, slightly winded, " Remember those cookies we made that time, poogle's?!"

They all looked at Ron, thinking he must have hit his head somewhere along the way.

" Yeah?" Ginny replied, slowly and unsure of what was wrong with her brother, " so what?"

" Where did we make those?" Ron asked her

" Oh that was at..." She trailed off, looking at her brother smiling at her. She caught on, " Of course!'

Grabbing a hold of Harry and Luna, who were closest to her, they were gone in a _**POP. **_

Ron reached out, taking Draco's hand, grinning from ear to ear.

In a heartbeat they landed on their asses, in soft, wet, sand.

" So..", Ron said, " Hope you guys like the beach!"

They were standing on a great beach that went on for, what seemed like, forever. The deep blue ocean roared in front of them. Behind them, however, was a quaint little cottage, equipped with a little white fence. They all started to walk through it, which, in sand, was easier said than done.

" Ron, where are we?" Hermione said, looking about.

" A few years ago the Ministry gave away several vacations to top workers. Mostly Austria, Japan, Africa, places of interest. I was still little, I believe it was Fred and George were first years actually. Well anyways, Dad won one and well, we all crammed inside this place for two weeks one summer. " Ron said, opening the gate in the fence.

" Okay" said Harry, confused still, " but _where_ are we?"

Ginny sped up next to Harry, taking his hand and kissing it she said, " We're in York beach love,...America"

A/N I had originally ended this chapter when she sees Tuxian. But I wanted the next chapter to end when they got to the beach house. Looking over the two chapters they were going to be itty bitty tiny ones. to I just threw them together. loves- Dazen...where are my reviews people?


	11. Chapter 11: Land of the free

Even though they were by themselves, in their corner of the world, not a public street around, Harry's heart was racing to be there. I mean yeah, he loved his home and where he came from. But this was the good ol' USA. He had heard so much about it here. How free everyone was here. He remembered reading, in muggle school that is, all about the formation of the USA and how people looked to it as a beacon of hope, of freedom, from so many different evils. Harry found it poetic that they were now escaping their own evils here. He knew they weren't really a hundred percent safe here. For a wizard a trip like this takes, well, as they found out, nothing more than a blink of an eye. He knew all of this, but the thought that an entire ocean covered the distance between himself and Lucius Malfoy made him breath a little more easy that day.

The cottage was small, but if it comfortably fit the entire Weasley family, it was sure do it's job for this lot. Walking in, it was one big room. This held the kitchen, in the back, and a living room , with a large table off to the left. On the right of the room were three doors. The middle one, the bathroom, barely the size of a closet. The other two doors each lead to small bedrooms. Each with a small sized bed and a single window. In the back of the kitchen was another exit from the cottage, and a small door concealing a pantry. With a look around the room, they entered, Hermione and Ginny taking the bag of food Ron had packed to the kitchen.

Without warning Ron yelled out, " I call this room!" pointing to the first room on the right.

Luna laughed, falling back onto the couch.

" Oh nice! Real mature Ronald. " Said Ginny, laughing with Hermione.

Not a moment too soon as Harry spoke loudly, " I call this one!" standing in front of the other bedroom.

They all looked around at Draco, who was smiling.

" That's fine. Hermione and me get the living room. Hermione love, guess what. We have the only tv in the house." He said, sitting next to Luna on the couch, with a look, they both laughed.

It took them a very short time to unpack the food, seeing though there wasn't much packed to begin with.

" Ron, why didn't you bring more food?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

" Um, well, I wanted Mum and Dad to be sure they had enough. I figured between all of us we could find more. I mean, it's just the two of them."

He was very somber when he said this, which made Ginny walk over and give her brother a hug.

" Oh. okay. Well then someone look around for a map." Hermione said, walking into the living room.

" A map?" Draco said, questioning, " Why would there be a map here?"

" Well, this is a vacation home that gets rented out. Obviously people who come here don't know the area. They will need to get around some home. Most likely the people who own this will put out maps or pamphlets or something for them to find food and stuff." Just as she was saying it, Luna turned to her right, seeing a small table with several books and little paper books.

" Here you go Hermione. Just what you said" Handing the pamphlet to Hermione, smiling.

" Ok this is good. Even though it's the off season right now, there's a local strip mall that will do wonders. Boys give us your sizes." Hermione said, looking it over with Ginny.

" Sizes? For what?" Harry said, sitting at the table, scratching his head.

" When is the last time _you_ changed your clothes?" Hermione asked, making Ginny give a slight shudder in disgust.

Ron turned around, smelling his own shirt, she was right.

" Luna, do you want to come with us? We could use the help." Ginny asked

" Sure!" She said, standing up, and skipping out of the house.

They all smiled, because Luna was great.

" We'll be back in a little while. If you don't hear back in about 2 hours, just come find us, look, there's another map" Hermione said, pointing to the table.

The girls all left together, giggling, like they always did. Passing the back side of the house and down the road. On the front of the cottage was a small porch that spanned the entire length of it. On it were several wooden reclined chairs. After pulling out a few butter beers, the boys went out, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Since they had apparated there, and the time difference factored in, it was morning for them all over again. In the midst of all of this they didn't realize they had gained a day. For several minutes they sat there in silence, just drinking and relaxing.

" So" Harry said," I wanna know.."

Draco interrupted him abruptly, " Okay fine you want to know. She's my girl okay? I love her! Granted she is a bit frightened by it, but damn it I am! Nothing in this world is going to keep her from me now. I am a good person and I know I still have to prove it to all of you but damn it Harry back off a bit Mate!" Draco took a deep breath in, preparing to continue.

But he stopped,looking at Harry and Ron, who looked like they were being attacked by a wild raccoon or something.

" Jeez Draco. What the fuck was that all about?" Ron asked, looking terrified

" Yeah!?" Harry said," I was gonna ask about what happened with Ron and Luna in that damn cave."

They all snorted a bit, then laughing. " Oh. Sorry. I think I'm just a bit stressed" Draco said, a little embarrassed.

" Stressed? A bit?" Ron said jokingly.

He sat there laughing and drinking his butter beer, then noticed they were both staring at him.

" What?" He said, " what's your issue?"

Harry shrugged, " Well? are you gonna tell us? What's up with you and Luna?"

Harry and Draco were both on the edge of their seats, looking at Ron with great wonder.

" I dunno man. " Ron said, leaning back in his chair, sighing at the sunrise still in progress.

"It was odd you know? When I first got with Hermione it took either of us years to say anything along the lines of how we felt, or how we thought we did. " He caught himself, realizing it was Draco he was talking to, " We curled up to go to sleep and well, she told me she's loved me all along." He sipped from his bottle, like it was nothing.

" What?" Harry said, a little taken back " Really?"

Ron nearly spit his drink out, " What do you mean "really?" !? You mean you can't imagine her liking me?"

He sounded a bit heated.

" No it's not that. She said she loved you." Harry said, defending himself, " That's like, forgive me for saying it..."

" Wicked cute!" Draco said, interrupting Harry again.

" yeah" Harry said, pointing his finger in Draco's direction.

Ron's stern face became a big smile and they all laughed.

" off of me and on to you guys. " Ron said, opening his arms to Harry and Draco, " What's going on with you two?"

They looked at each other and Draco was the first to respond.

" Well I already told you. I love her, I have for a while. I told her this. She said she's not ready. Ta friggen da!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair, " but it's okay. I'll wait. She knows and she's okay with it and well, that's the important part. Not to mention there was no physical violence when I told her! so that's good!"

Ron turned to Harry, " And you? She's my little sister, I should know these things"

Harry scratched his arm, examining it for too long, obviously avoiding the question.

"Harry! Come on!" Draco said, " Things not to great in candy land?" He asked, laughing.

" Oh it's nothing like that at all" , He answered, realizing he had to now, just so they knew nothing was wrong, " Mum. Did you see when she pulled me into the hall?" Harry asked, both boys nodded. " She um...she gave me this." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the antique ring.

Draco let out a little " oooh" and Ron said, " hey. I recognize that!"

" Well you should.Mum said it belong to your great great grandmother. It's to go to Ginny."

Harry stared at the ring, turning it over in his fingers.

" Harry" Ron got quiet, " What are you supposed to do with it?"

Harry could hear that he was being egged on.

Breathing deeply he said, " Well. That's where it get foggy. When she gave it to me, she asked me a million and one questions about our relationship. I guess the jist of it is that, even if it's not used as an engagement ring, it still has to go to her. So how this all plays out is still up in the air. but don't worry, I'll let you know which way the conversation swings. I have my own questions for Gin, and well, depending on how she answers them..." He trailed off.

* * *

Almost 3 hours later three small framed bodies could be seen, walking down the road. Each with arms full of bags. When they reached the back porch, Hermione came to a halt.

" Well, I know why they didn't come looking for us!" She said, smiling at Ginny.

Draco, Ron and Harry had all fallen asleep in the chairs.Quietly the girls slipped around the boys, and creeping inside as to not wake them up. After they were done unloading all the food they had purchased, they seperated the clothes into piles. Hermione even had the good sense to buy bags for everyone to carry this stuff. There was a creak by the door and they all turned, very startled.

" Hey , you just get back?" Draco said, rubbing his eyes like a little boy.

Hermione gushed, he was so cute.

" Yeah, we didn't want to wake you up"

Crossing the room, she walked up and hugged him tightly. Draco smiled a sleepy smile and kissed her gently on the lips. A little rush went through Hermione, from finger tips to toes.

" So" Draco said, walking to the table, " That's a lot. What did you get?"

Peering through the piles he could see that the girls prepared them for the long stay they probably had to look forward to. There were six piles of clothes, on top of each a bag, with an initial draw on with black marker. Everyone had one extra pair of shoes,this was mostly because the girls all had sandals on. A side from all the food they bought, the girls picked up practical stuff as well. Shampoo, soap, laundry supplies, towels, toiletries, and bathing suits.

" What's this?" Draco asked, eye brows raised and lifting a black pair of shorts in his pile.

" It's your swimming suit silly" Luna said, in her normal soft sweet voice.

" Yes Luna thank you. I am aware of what it is, but why did you get it?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

" We're at the beach Draco. What do you plan on doing. Staring at it?" Ginny asked, laughing a little.

" I am not big on the whole swimming thing" Draco said, dropping the swim suit.

As he walked away he could hear the girls laughing.

" Where are you going?" Hermione asked, trying to stop her giggles.

" I'm waking up tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb" He said, not turning around.

Walking onto the porch, his eyes winced a bit, trying to block out the bright sun.

" Hey!" He snapped, kicking the chairs." Wake up!"

Ron and Harry bolted straight up, as if on high alert.

" What the hell Draco?" Harry said, rubbing his head.

" Hey, the girls are back." Ron and Harry stood, following Draco back into the house.

Later on that evening, as darkness fell, Draco wondered, drink in hand, out to the front porch again. It was pitch black but he could still hear the ocean. The soft yet, crushing sound of the waves as they hit the shore. It nearly entranced him, that was, until he felt hands around his waist, rubbing his stomach.

" Now Ron what did I tell you about this?" He turned, " Oh Hey Hermione, didn't know it was you."

She stared at him, eyes wide, he couldn't hold a straight face anymore and broke out laughing.

" Ah!" she yelled, swiping at him.

" Oh come on, it was just a joke." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her.

" Yeah? well, still!" She said, smiling at him.

They stood there a while holding each other when suddenly a solid white stag when tracing out of the front door and ran straight towards the ocean.

" What the fuck was that?" Draco said, running to the door.

" I was sending a safe message to Arthur and Molly. Oh wait. you've never seen that before have you?" Harry said, looking at the amazement on Draco's face.

" No. That was wild!"

Harry stood, walking to Draco, " You've never produced a patronus, have you?" Harry said.

Putting his head down, realizing he was probably the only one in the group who couldn't.

" No I haven't. But well, aren't those based on happy memories. My life isn't exactly bursting at the seems with those, now is it. "

" How about this. When 'Mione is all cooped up with her books doing her thing, like we all know she's gonna be, let me teach you some stuff" Harry said, putting his hand out to Draco, to shake it.

Draco, a little taken back, saw Harry's smile, and shook his hand in agreement.

" oh shit!" Hermione said, a striking look on her face, " My books! How the hell am I going to get those? They at the apartment."

She looked to Draco, with a pleading look.

" Harry." Draco said, still looking at Hermione, " In the morning, go with her to the apartment. Gather the things she needs"

" Sure, but why don't you want to go with her?" Harry said, confused at getting volunteered for a job.

" You just said it, you want to teach me stuff. I don't know enough spells that could keep her and me safe if we ran into someone. I trust you. It's hard to admit and say, but I know you will do a better job keeping her safe than I will."

Harry reached forward, grabbing Draco's shoulder.

" you know I would never let anything happen to her, no matter what!"

" uh oh" Ginny said, laughing, " Ron's lifted his pant leg a little, he's full and ready for bed"

They all turned to Ron.

" Dad does the same thing after dinner."Ginny said with a smile.

Looking around the room for a moment, Luna walked to Ron, a little unsure of what to do, and took him by the hand. Without locking eyes with anyone, she lead him to the room they would be sharing for the night. The four remaining friends stood there, not too sure themselves what to make of what just happened.

" I guess that's our cue. " Said Harry, putting his hand out to Ginny, who quickly stood, taking Harry hand.

" Goodnight guys. Bright and early okay 'Mione!" Harry said, just as Ginny shut the door, with a very evil grin.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch with a " ummmphh! It feels so good to relax" She said, throwing her head onto the back of the couch.

Draco sat down with her, laying out, she laid down with him, curling up so her head was directly over his heart.He let out a little comforting moan as she did so.

" Mmmm! Hello lovely" He said, wrapping his arms around her." you okay?" He asked.

" You know", she said, pulling a blanket up over them." I've never been more okay in my life"

He was fading fast into dreamland when Hermione spoke up.

" Draco, did you mean it when you said you loved me, that night in your room." She asked, drawing hearts on his chest with her finger.

He squeezed her a little, " Yes very much so! I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world!" he said, sweetly.

" Draco?" she said, lifting her head a little.

" yeah?" He replied, picking his head up a little to see her better.

She leaned in and kissed him. Gently giving him little kissing on his lips.

Stopping only breaths away from his face she whispered to him, " I think I love you, too."

He opened his eyes wide now, looking deep into her. Taking in the moment, he was quick to take her chin in his hand, kissing her deeply now. He could feel how badly he wanted to take her. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, it felt so good to hold her. He didn't want to just sleep with her, as he had with Pansy. First and foremost, he had never had feelings for Pansy Parkinson,so right away this was a different case. His hands were running up and down her back as they continued to passionately kiss. He was making her body tingle all over, and now, she wanted him too.

" whoa" he said, pulling back, " Let's not get ahead of ourselves here love"

He looked into her eyes and he could tell she thought she had done something wrong.

" I just don't want to rush into something like this. I am scared of fucking everything up! And I would hate to lose you over something like this."

Placing a finger on his lips to discontinue his talking, she whispered to him, " it's okay. I was just checking your boundaries"

She grinned at him, " tell me.." She said, staring deeply into him.

Right away he knew what she was craving from him, " I love you Hermione!" He said, with another sleepy smile.

" I love you Draco" She said back to him. Giving each other several more little kisses, she curled back up on his chest, and within moments, they were both content and asleep.

A/N I know i know..if i'm not writing chapters that are too short, they're tooo long! I was going to make this two, but i couldn't find a place to split it where i was happy with it. hope you all enjoy. craziness be happening! loves- dazen


	12. Chapter 12: Not according to plan

Standing on the porch, as dawn peeked itself over the horizon shelf, Harry drank from his coffee cup. The orange glow of sunrise engulfed the sky,a multifaceted of color. The sun, warming his cheeks, and the wonderful ocean air filling his lungs. As the morning fog lifted, he could now clearly see the white caps breaking on the beach. His view extended for miles and miles in many directions. He had never been to the ocean and seeing this, taking it all in, was having a profound affect on Harry. Remembering back to the many hours he had privately spent with Professor Lupin, discussing his werewolf affliction, and how it had him notice not only the little things in life, but the simple things. How he would stare at the moon for so long, it became more of a friend. How something so completely ordinary as a sunrise could seem so completely complex in it's magnitude and meaning to this world. Remus memories always made Harry happy. Lupin made creation understandable. Even if Harry's life was still less than predictable, it was much easier for him to deal with it.

A creaking sound from the direction of the door let Harry know he was no longer alone.

" Alright Harry?" Ron asked, stepping out into the morning air, shivering a little.

" Hey Ron, sleep well?" Harry asked, turning around to lean on the railing.

Ron nodded, seeming very uneasy to answer the question, " Cold isn't it?!"

He said, rubbing his hands together.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry calmly asked again, " Ron? Did you sleep alright?"

Ron knew from the look in his eye, but mostly from experience, that it was pointless to give Harry the run around.

" Alright then, I'll tell you, but I don't want to hear everyone else found out." Ron said, running his hand through his hair.

Harry, riving him the go ahead look, moved a little, letting Ron sit next to him.

Ron took a heavy breath."Nothing." Ron said, avoiding Harry's eyes."absolutely nothing! We went into the room, and she immediately stripped down to her underwear. I froze, completely unable to move. Bloody hell Harry! She was more beautiful then I could have ever imagined.

Ron looked at Harry, half expecting him to be laughing.

Shaking off this feeling, Ron continued. " She turned off the lamp, letting the moon light the room. Slowly she went to the bed, beaconing for me to join her. So...I threw all my clothes onto the floor, as fast as I could. I jumped into the bed with her, almost falling off while doing so. She curled up to me and started to run her fingers up and down my back. Then my chest, then like, all over. Suddenly, almost like an animal ya know, she grabbed a holy strong hold around my neck and as kissing me. Kissing me hard! I don't even think I could explain the feeling of kissing her, running my hands through her hair." Ron stopped, starring off into space.

A large smile came across his face.

" Then what?This doesn't exactly sound like nothing Ron!" Harry said, snapping his fingers,bringing Ron back to reality.

" That's just it! We laid there, kissing for, jeez, a long time. Then, I don't know what happened. She just stopped. Poking my nose with her finger, saying " Boop!" All of a sudden she was curling up tot me, falling asleep!Nothing happened! And Harry, That's okay with me..." Ron was smiling even more now.

Turning to Harry he shyly said, " Do you think I'm mad ?"

Harry lowered his head, letting out a quiet laugh. " Ron,mate. I have never heard such a selfless, endearing story. I think you guys are going to be great together!" Harry said, patting Ron on the shoulder.

* * *

Waking up, Hermione was greeted with a sweet smell of the ocean, followed inexpectantly by another, that could not be identified. Sniffing the air, trying to track it, she wrinkled her nose a little. Turning her head, she brought her nose down. Questioning herself greatly, she sniffed Draco's chest. This was it! He smelled like, well almost like sweet pears and, well, the only way to describe it as rain in the spring time.

" Should I even bother asking why you are smelling me?" Hermione stopped dead, raising her eyes to him.

" Um, Is there anything I can say to you here to make you forget this ever happened?" She said, trying to cover her brief moment of silliness.

" No. It's cute though." He said, keeping his eyes shut, " Cocoa butter, by the way. " He ended.

" What?" she said, confused as all hell.

" you smell like cocoa butter, I think it's the stuff you use in your hair to keep it a little less crazy." He lifted his head slightly, peeking a little, " I know you very well Hermione. The next thing out of your mouth was going to be " Do you think I have a smell?", and don't you dare lie and say I'm wrong.."

She was grinning now, lying his head back on the pillow, he never saw her smile, but in his heart, he already knew she was.

Everyone converged in the kitchen, drinking coffee and enjoying a small breakfast of muffins and fruit. Hermione was quick to fill her face, trying to get a move on the days activities. As she and Harry gathered some things to go, both Ginny and Draco gave kisses goodbye. In a flash, they were gone.

With sadness and worry in his eyes, Draco turned to Ginny for comfort. In her eyes he only saw his same afflictions, reflected back upon himself.

* * *

Harry hadn't apparated himself and Hermione directly to her apartment, but rather behind the diner on the corner.

" This way, if there's trouble, we're not jumping right into it. Your place is very tiny, doesn't leave a lot of room to duck." Harry said, seeing the look of confusion in Hermione's face.

After making sure that the coast was clear, they dodged down the street, past the first two houses, then in the front door of the apartment building Climbing up the few flights of stairs, their hearts beating faster with every step. Reaching her door, Hermione came to a sudden halt. The door had been damaged, clearly blown open. A faint lump formed in the back of Harry's throat. With a look to each other, Harry and Hermione withdrew their wands. Cautiously , Harry stepped forward, using his foot to nudge the door open. In he went, wand at the ready, searching the entire flat.

A moment later he returned to Hermione's view, " 'Mione, come on, no one's here!"

By the looks of it, a severe tornado ripped through the room. Everything was rummaged through. The couch was overturned, all the cupboards were emptied, they even broke the dishes. Under the mess, Hemione could see the evidence of the movie night her and Ginny had And yes, even the spot under the window where Draco and herself spent the night, sitting, holding on to each other.

Turning to Harry as she entered her room, " I'll just be a minute".

He nodded, wand still up, trying to stay prepared for anything. Waling into the room, it's appearance was equal, if not worse, then the main room. Her covers were pulled back, her clothes stern everywhere, picture of her parents, destroyed. Walking to her overturned bookcase, she had stepped over many broken awards she had won in muggle school for academia. She had to use a lot of strength to move the bookcase, considering she had so many books. Once she had collected everything she needed and packing it all in her bag, she got up off the flood to leave. Stopping at her dresser, she turned to check where Harry was. Taking notice that Harry was looking out the window, she opened the top drawer. Trying not to draw too much attention to herself, she quickly slipped her hand deep into it, extracting a small paper, and placing it into her bag.

Returning to Harry, who was peering out the window, she could sense something was wrong. " I'm all se...Harry what's wrong?"

Making sure he could not be seen from the street below, he pointed.

" That man there. I've seen him before. He was at Hogwartz the night that..um...Dumbledore fell. I remember him from his awkward limp. He's been pacing back and forth across the street since we got here. 'Mione we gotta go!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. Grabbing a hold of him, she turned to the door. At the very last second they were apparating, she saw a man in the room, wand drawn, pointing at them.

She was still holding her breath in anticipation for a spell, when a familiar voice reach out to her.

" love, are you alright?" Looking up from her slightly fetal position, she could see Draco's stunning gray eyes, burrowing deep inside of her.

" Oh shit! Ginny, grab me a towel!" Before she could speak, Ginny was forcing a towel towards her, placing it on the peak of her shoulder and neck.

The moment the towel touched her, searing pain scrolled throughout her body.

"aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed in pain.

The towel was blood soaked, so much that after a moment it was drenched, and Draco took another to her.

" Harry what the fuck happened?" Ron yelled, in hysterics.

" I don't know. There was a death eater down on the block. She grabbed my arm. Next thing we were here!" Harry said, staring at Hermione's bloody body, beginning to cry.

"The door." Hermione muttered, still in terrible pain." There was a man in the door. Before we left I saw his wand pointed at us"

Slowly removing the towels, Draco could see a terrible wound. stretching over her shoulder, to the base of her neck.

Quickly replacing the wrap, he spoke, barely audible," This looks like sectumsempra." Turning to Harry, " You said Snape had cast this before, in front of other deatheaters. If they saw what it did to George, they probably realized it was to their advantage."

Harry went white, remembering a run in with Draco years prior, when he himself cast this at Draco. His stomach lurched forward.

" Get out of the way." Ginny said, coming to Hermione's side.

Pushing the boys back, giving herself more room.

" I watched Mum heal George. I think I remember..." She trailed off.

No one could really hear what she said, over the crashing waves just outside, but suddenly a great blue like erupted out of her wand. It flowed like water over wound. Winding it self, over and over again. like a snake, until it vanished. Standing up, she revealed Hermione, who head was laid back on a chair seat. Her entire left shoulder covered in this vine like black scar. No one knew what to do. They all just sat there, watching her, unable to speak.

"Draco" Hermione whispered, " Come sit with me"

Draco scooted himself over to her, letting her head now rest on him. Putting her head on his heart, she drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N I had to work that spell into my story. I always figured that even though Snape invented that spell, that sooner or later, it would become popular. loves - dazen


	13. Chapter 13: the Patronus club

The sun was rising high in the sky when Hermione finally awoke. Opening her eyes she saw, directly in front of her, Ginny was staring at her. Her eyes tear filled and completely engaged with Hermione's shoulder. With a small grunt, she attempted to sit up, only to realize that Draco's arms were tightly around her, restricting her movement.

" Hey!" She said, poking his side, making him thrust awake," I gotta get up"

Getting to her feet, she walked to the kitchen with ease. Everyone watched her cross the room, acting as if they thought she was never going to recover.

" Whoa..take it easy 'Mione" Harry said. putting his hands up, like a parent guiding a walking toddler.

She simply waved her hand in his direction, shooing him off.

" How are you feeling?" Luna asked, as Hermione opened the fridge.

She was digging through the food like she hadn't eaten in a year.

" I'm okay. I'm just really fuckin' crazy hungry!" She said, shutting the fridge and heading towards the pantry door.

" Well you did loose a considerable amount of blood, your body needs some vitamins right now. " Ginny said, looking to Harry, for his agreement.

Draco stepped into the kitchen, quite unable to say anything, so he chose to just watch her. Every one seemed to have something to say to her. How she should be walking, taking it easy. What to eat, what to drink. Sit down, walk around. It was like having 4 parents all at once telling you what do to.

" Leave her be" Draco said, finally speaking up. " If she says she's ok, then we need to trust this"

Everyone looked at Draco like he was depriving her of well needed care. Hermione turned to Draco and gave him the much needed look of a pleading "_thank you_". Finally deciding on grapes and a large glass of orange juice, Hermione walked to the table, emptying her bag. As books became strewn across the table top, it had become clear to the others, just how modest Hermione was being when she said this was going to be easy. A general over look would make the book count about 15 to 20 different books. Ginny and Ron gave an simultaneous " _ugh_" while Hermione let out an appreciative sigh. This was her element. Usually in battles she would freeze up, getting scared, but with her books, in her solitude, this was where she fit.

Draco came to her, giving her a great hug and an even more beautiful kiss. She hesitated when he got close to her new found scar. Whether that was because it was still painful or that it was horrible looking, he didn't know.

" hey" He said, getting her attention to his eyes.

" hmmmmm?" she asked in a Luna like sweet tone.

" I love you!" He said, kissing her forehead.

She gushed with pleasantries. Not matter what the mood she was in, this was making it all seem unimportant.

" I'm gonna be ok. I figure I'll go sit up on that rock by the beach. Get some sun and try and work some of this book out."

And just like that she had lifted several books, and was out the door. Draco stood there watching her. He knew she was okay, but that was too close of a call for even him to handle.

A hand reached up to his elbow, " Hey, lets go down to the beach and talk about this patronus matter. Help get our minds off of things."

It was Harry, he had two pops in one of his hands, his wand in the other.

With a final look to Hermione, perched up on the boulder, he followed Harry to the beach front. After finding a perfect spot, Harry set the drinks down, removing his shirt in the hot sun.

" It's best if you leave all this behind, you know that right?" Harry said, seeing Draco peeking again at Hermione.

" What part exactly?" He asked, still looking at her.

"The whole backing behind a patronus charm is something strong, and by all means, if that's Hermione, then go with it. But if you are going to let this morning sit on your shoulders, you'll never be able to accomplish it."

Draco knew he was right. Turning to Harry, he sat down against a large piece of drift wood.

" Can you cast one for me. I want to see what yours looks like. Seeing though I only caught a glimpse of it last night." He said, cracking open a bottle of pop.

" oh yeah. Sure!" said Harry, making it seem like he should have thought of it himself.

Pointing his wand towards the ocean he spoke, " _**Expecto Patronum**_" A great light fused around Harry's wand, and a large stag erupted from the tip. In awe Draco watched as the stag charged back and forth across the water. It was beautiful, so powerful. He started to think he'd never be able to do this.

Watching the stag start to drift away, it had come to Draco's attention that Harry was now sitting directly in front of him, cross legged, opening his own drink.

" so, what do you think of. What's your happy memory?" Draco asked Harry, in true curiosity.

" Well. It's kind of hard to explain. It's more of a collection of things. The Weasley family, and how they have taken care of me. My friends and all they have sacrificed for me. Mostly it's Ginny. It's everything really." Harry said, smiling a little at all the great memories that had just rushed through him.

" We're just gonna chill for a while now. Try to go deep a little. Let your mind wander. You are really going to have to tap into your core here." Harry said to Draco, sitting next to him now." The most important thing that Lupin taught me was that it doesn't always have to be happiness. For me, it is, but when I first started to produce it, things were different. Suspicions were still that Sirius had given my parents up to Voldemort. When I found out that I had discovered the reason for all my heartache, it took me over. It was in no way happiness, but a whole hell a lot of satisfaction."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Both of them just watching the small waves coming up with the tide. The sun was warm on against their faces, the ocean breeze tossing through their hair. With just a close of their eyes, all the trails and tribulations in the world seemed so insignificant here.

" How you doin' over there mate?" Harry asked, peeking through his eyelids, able to see Draco digging his toes into the sand.

" I'm okay." Draco said, sounding unsure, " I was just thinking, well..about my sister"

He was staring at the horizon now. It was almost as if he was watching it to make sure it wasn't getting any closer to them, bringing their problems to them again. Harry didn't know if he should speak at this, but before he could, Draco spoke again.

" It was something she said to me" He said, sitting up a bit, " in the hours between when she burst into the room, interrupting the ritual and when she was supposed to have gone, she came to me. Our rooms were conjoined so she could easily sneak from hers into mine, without being detected. As quietly as she could she tip toed to me, taking my hand.

" _Come on Draco.._." she said to me.

"We crept out,making our way down the hall, without even a whisper. We saw my father and another man by the front door, having a heated discussion, my father looked furious. Quickly she pulled me towards the east wing, and out the side door by the long path that headed behind the manor. It was beginning to rain and I can remember how cold I was, being only in my pajamas. We sat ourselves on the massive step leading out of the door to the grounds. Suddenly, she grabbed my arms tightly. I could see the fear in her eyes.

" _You have to be brave for me Draco_" She said.

Through the rain I was still able to see she was crying, " _Be brave like me and no matter the beating, it will all drift away_."

I was young and foolish, I yelled at her.

" _Why did you have to run in there Xuxa?_" I screamed, crying my eyes out like a nutter.

" _Why did you have to be so foolish?_" She pulled me into a deep and heavy hug.

" _You are the love of my life. Without you, I am nothing. Remember that always for me brother._"

I didn't care to understand what she was saying. I just remember hearing the sound of my father calling her name in anger, searching the manor for her. The slamming of the door, the screams of hatred, damning her.

_ "Xuxa,I'm so afraid" " Don't let go of me Draco"_

he voices rang through his head once more. A large wave crashed against the sand, jolting Draco back into reality. Lowering his head he spoke very solemnly, " I know what memory to use"

With that Harry and Draco stood together, facing the large and vast ocean.

" Alright Draco" Said Harry, " I want you to grab that memory, use it, control it, let it fill your body and soul up."

Draco looked at his feet, watching a little ant crawl past him. Slowly he raised his wand up towards the horizon. Instantly he was flashed with the image of his sister. Happy, warm, full of life, spinning in circles.

Then the words he would never forget for the rest of his life, "**_ The blood of my only daughter on my hands"_**

* * *

No sooner than he said, Expecto patronum then a pale silvery form shot out of the end of his wand. It was weak, there for it faded rather fast. But it remained just long enough for Hermione to come bashing down from atop her rocky sanctuary. " Holy crap" She yelled, jumping down to meet them.

" That was wonderful!" Her eyes swimming with joy.

" It wasn't so great, Harry's is much better" Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

" Yeah but I've been doing it for years, and this was your first try !" Harry said, he meant to continue but Draco had cut him off.

" Yours is identifiable, for Merlin's sake. Mine was a blob!"

Hermione took a step forward, taking Draco's shoulder.

" Of course, it must have been the glare of the water. You didn't see did you?" She asked, causing the boys to look at one another, confused.

" What Hermione?" Harry said, with an eyebrow up.

" It was pale and kind of shaky yes! But it had form" She said, smiling at them.

" Draco...it's a _falcon_."

A/N Hey guys, sorry it took me sooooo long to get this out. It was taking me forever to figure out what I wanted to make Draco's patronus. Granted I had amazing ideas given to me..**Beck**...I still to this moment am juggling the ideas you gave me.(love you)..but I was watching Nat Geo ( national geographic) last night and there was a story about Falcon's and well...I had to do it...loves to all- Dazen


	14. Chapter 14: Mended hearts don't weap

Draco stood there, shock springing through his body.

" You're sure?" He said, looking at her in amazement.

She jerked her head _yes_ so fast, you'd think it was to come off. Draco said nothing, just turned back towards the cottage. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with great sadness, knowing this may have been a bit much for him to handle right now. Draco began to walk to the cottage, Harry following him and Hermione headed back to her rocks, leaving him some space. Watching him, Harry saw Draco lower his head, and laugh a little.

With pure inquisition, Harry spat out, " What could be so funny?"

Draco came to a sudden stop. Without turning around he said, " When we were 5, we found a baby animal. Raising it until it was able to live on its own on the land."

With a quick glance to the left he added, " It was a falcon"

* * *

Around late afternoon the sudden smell of someone cooking fish filled the area.

" Must be that restaurant we saw headed back up to the cottage the other day" Said Ginny, giggling at Ron's apparent over exaggerated recognition of the delicious odor.

" Why didn't you stop and bring some of that back with you?" He asked, basking in the glory of a fish fry Friday special wafting through the air.

Ginny gave a crazy looking shrug, as if to call her brother an idiot while she was at it.

" Hey, I'll walk to the market and get some. I had to make it one night at the Dursley's. It was pretty good so Aunt Petunia claimed she's labored all day over it. Horrible bitch" Harry said, sniggering a little.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go too. " Draco said, grabbing a shirt to throw on.

And just like that the boys were out the door, yelling up to Hermione's rock they would return shortly. Once they reached this nice little market, which was close, but far enough away that no one would come to bother them where they were, Draco quickly noticed a little shop next to it.

" Hey Harry, Go on a head, I wanna duck into here for a moment" He said, gone in a flash of blonde.

Harry had only been in the market long enough to walk to the back counter, calculate how much to purchase and order it with the butcher, before Draco joined him. When he did, Harry noticed a small bag in his arm.

" What's that?" He asked, pointing to the parcel.

"Oh!" Draco said, opening it up to show Harry, " It's a book about, well, I am not too sure. It says it's a great mystery though. The other night Hermione let it slip that she likes to read novels sometimes. Mostly mystery ones, tries to figure out what it going to happen. Usually she's right. She said that only two have stumped her. I figured she might like this, take her mind off of things ya know?" He said, flipping over the book to view the back of the jacket.

"Bloody hell" Said Harry rolling his eyes, " Didn't know you guys were THAT serious."

Draco lowered the book, peering at Harry slightly sideways.

" What do you mean?" He asked. " You bought her a book Draco." Harry said.

" A book she doesn't need but we both know she'll equally enjoy. That's like giving Ron food. You might as well ask the poor girl to marry you at this point" He laughed while saying this, smiling at back to Draco.

After the boys had gotten everything they needed to cook that evening, they turn down a side street and found this odd little store. The sign on the front said " _Temple Place_" with a great blue moon on it, mixed with a golden sun. From the looks through the window, they could see that the store was small, and quite packed with things. Harry motioned to Draco, and they both entered. Upon entering they were greeted with the familiar smell of sandalwood. As they strolled through the tiny isles, Harry was reminded of something McGonagall once said. She had told the class one day that even though there were wizards and witches all over the world, in America, there was a large number of muggles who fantasized about the wizard world. They presumed too much, and for the most part, got things wrong.

They used it for a means of trying to make themselves feel apart of something in this world. Making themselves feel not so alone. Mostly he remembered her mentioning that there were shops which always smelled like rotten sandalwood and they sold ridiculous objects in them. Harry admired a few of the strange things on the shelves. A shrunken head, a love potion the said, "_Made in China_" on the side of it, and a box labeled " _Tiger nails, for protection against evil spirits_". Upon inspection Harry took notice that the little black things looked less like nails, and more like painted nuts shells. Harry laughed a little, and moved on. Draco however was up by the front counter admiring the silver necklaces in the case. He was very preoccupied on the days occurrences, he didn't even noticed he was being watched.

" Good morning" Said a sweet voice, " Can I , um, help you?"

Draco lifted his head to see a beautiful blonde girl looking at him from behind the register.

" Oh sorry, no. I'm fine thank you." He said, smiling.

The girl took extreme notice of it and began to blush like mad.

" Hi" she said, after a moment of giggling to herself, " I'm Sarah, my father owns this store"

She placed her hand out for Draco to shake it, but first he looked at it a little odd. Finally coming to his senses, he shook it.

" Hi I'm.."

Harry quickly interrupted, " Dave" Harry said, giving Draco a heavy look.

Draco turned back to the girl, feeling silly, and said, " Yeah, I'm Dave. This is um,.."

" Henry" Harry said, putting his hand out to shake with the girl.

" Oh" she said, " Nice to meet you both. Are you vacationing here?"

Harry seemed uneager to answer this girls questions but he did anyways, out of the sake of being nice.

" Yeah. we're up on the beach front. Us and a couple of our friends. We rented a cottage up there." Harry said, pointing in the general direction of the cottage with the white fence.

" Oh that's like, nice" Sarah said, twirling her hair and staring dreamingly at Draco.

She turned for a moment to help an elderly man out back,calling to her, who Harry and Draco directly related to being her father most likely. The moment she was around the corner of the back room, Draco turned to Harry

" Let's get out of here!" Harry smiled at Draco.

It was obvious this Sarah girl was hitting on Draco, and even more obvious that Draco was uncomfortable by it.

" okay we will, in just a minute. I wanna get these couple of things." Harry said, showing Draco what was in his hand.

He had beautiful silver thing chained necklace with a little lightning bolt on it.

Draco chuckled a little, " Oh my god" He laughed, " That's too funny"

Harry smiled, " I know right. I couldn't help myself. and look I found these. "

He showed Draco the other object he had.

" It's a little box of Hair clips with bugs on them. I figured if you were bringing something for Hermione. Then I should definitely get something for Ginny. and well, if I don't get these for Luna, I'll be mad later."

Soon enough Sarah reentered the room, which made Draco quickly dash for the door. Shortly after exiting the shop, Draco was joined by Harry, who was laughing hysterically.

" What?" He asked, as Harry grabbed his arm, shoving him down the street in the direction of the cottage.

Through laughter Harry said, " Oh man that girl was completely nuts over you."

Draco laughed, looking down, " Jeez,YA think?" He said.

* * *

Once the boys reached the cottage again, they were happy to see the other four having fun. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had taken up to playing in the surf. While Luna sat on the sand, building quite the extraordinary castle. The boys made a bee line for the cottage. Once inside, Draco started to put some of the stuff away, Harry went back to the door and called everyone back inside for a moment. They all took a seat around the table, curious as to what was up.

Harry first walked to Luna, kissing the top of her head, " This is with much love to you, and your brain!"

Luna opened the box and squeaked with joy.

" Oh Thank you, the both of you. Oh look at how beautiful this beetle clip is. Oh just beautiful!"

She was blushing with delight. Next Harry walked to Ginny, who was already smiling at him because of the gift for Luna. Kneeling next to her and giving her a small box as well, he put his lips to her ear, brushing her hair out of the way.

" You are the love of my life. One day I hope to show you that. But for now, I hope this does a bit."

Harry's whisper gave Ginny chills down her spine. When she opened the box and saw the beautiful glistening lightning bolt necklace, she gushed. Almost choking back tears, she hugged Harry tightly. While Ginny showed everyone her new present, Draco sat with Hermione for a moment.

" Here" He said, handing her the book, " It was my idea to begin with"

He was very unsure how to present a gift, and sort of felt Harry had taken the spot light. Hermione glanced and him, then down to the book. Reading the summary on the back she smiled.

Kissing him on the forehead she said, " You are wonderful!"

Shortly there after, Ron jumped up saying, " Okay, I'm gonna go start the fire outside to cook us some fish!"

And just like that, he was outside, screwing with the sticks in the fire pit.Ginny stood, peeking out the window at the awkward things her brother was doing.

Without a look back she said, " I'm helping him before he burns his eyebrows off...again"

A few minutes later, Ron managed ( with some severe help from Ginny) to get a good fire going, and threw the fish and potatoes on to start cooking. Harry and Draco were bringing out a few drinks for everyone, the last to exit the house.

" So. You really think she liked the book" Draco said, a sincere expression across his eyes.

" Of course!" Said Harry, validating Draco's gift.

" Aside from possibly a second brain to store all of the crap she knows, I'm sure books are second on her list!"

" Okay sure" Draco said laughing, " If that's what you..."

" _Who did you say you were looking for_?" " _Dave...and Henry..I followed them from my store, they forgot something_"

Draco and Harry stopped, facing each other in the doorway of the cottage. A familiar yet scary voice was now intermingled with the others. Harry, almost dropping the drinks he himself was caring, ran for Ginny, who was standing by Sarah.

" Oh hi Sarah! Hi" He said nervously, looking at Ginny, hoping beyond everything she would catch on quickly.

" Oh hello Henry." Sarah said, trying to look around to see where the gorgeous blonde boy was she had met earlier.

" Henry?" Ginny mouthed at him, looking very confused.

Obviously she wasn't catching on! Sarah turned back to Harry and Ginny, and learned forward a little, noticing the necklace on Ginny that she had sold to the boys before.

Seeing this Harry said, " Oh yes this is my girlfriend...Jenny"

He was giving Ginny a very strange expression, " Jenny love, this is Sarah, her father owns the store where I got the necklace and Lun...Lara's hair clips."

He swallowed heavy. Ginny's strained looked, quickly turned into a look of understanding, " Great to meet you Sarah."

Putting her hand out to shake hers, " You too Jenny. So um, is Dave around?" She asked, looking around again.

Ron, Luna, Hermione and Draco, taking up the rear, walked over to join the others. Draco with his head down.

" Sarah, this is Lara, Rick, and Hailey..?!" Everyone could hear the confusion and questioning in Harry's voice, except for Sarah, who was now focused in on Draco, walking up next to Hermione.

" So you said we forgot something?" Harry asked, trying to get her attention back to himself.

As Draco approached Hermione, she sensed him, taking his hand in her own. Very quickly the look on Sarah's face changed. She had seemed so sweet and kind, now she was wearing a wicked smile, and seemed to have raised her chin and cocked a hip.

" Oh hi Dave!" She said, walking a little closer to Draco, making him feel very uncomfortable.

" You know, I just wanted to let you know, I just couldn't get those sweet things you said to me back in the shop out of my mind." She said, in a dreamy, yet evil voice.

Her eyes pointed at Draco deeply, but flicking over to Hermione. A sudden feeling flowed over Hermione. This girl was beautiful and thin and dressed well. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of sunlight and her skin nicely tanned. And then here stood Hermione, the girl in the extra long t-shirt with boys shorts on. And her hair, well a mixture of wind and ocean water had made it bigger than ever. Before Hermione could even size up the difference in their boobs, Sarah's were WAY bigger she though, Ginny cut the tension.

" Oh is that right?" She said, stepping closer to Draco, giving him a chance to back up. " And what exactly did he say?"

Harry was impressed in the toughness of his girlfriend. But one must end up tough with so many brothers.

With an angry quick look to Ginny, which she quickly recovered with a smile,Sarah answered, " Oh well...that's between us"

Then she giggled and waved a little at Draco. At that Hermione turned on the spot and flew for the house, Luna on her tail. That was it. This is the point where Draco couldn't stay quiet.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" He was angry, his fists clenched, " I barely said 5 words to you, you daffy bitch!"

He would have continued, if it hadn't been for Ginny stepping between them.

" I think you should go." She said, as nicely as possible.

Putting her hands on her hips, Sarah flung her hair around her shoulders and snapped, " Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Harry knew what was going to happen, but it couldn't if they were to remain invisible here. Jumping forwards towards Ginny, he aimed for her arm, but she just shrugged him off.

" Wait!" she mouthed at him.

" Who the hell am I?" She said, snapping her head back in Sarah's direction." It does not matter who the hell I am. Now you are going to turn around,go and leave us alone!"

Suddenly Ginny had, like a shock wave, images pass through her mind. Sarah was in her bathroom, very close to a mirror. Ginny could see perfectly what the girl was doing. She had a few hairs on her upper lip, and she was trying to clip them, but it wasn't working very good.

Without worrying too much about what just happened she blurted out, " Go,...or everyone will find out about your _mustache_.." Ginny ended with a whisper.

Sarah went stone white, turned on her heels and pretty much took off. At that Draco quickly ran in to the house, trying to find Hermione.

" Hermione?" He called, coming through the front door.

Ron and Luna were sitting at the table, without a word, Ron pointed to his and Luna's room. Draco walked over rather fast, rapping on the door.

" Hermione? Can I come in?" Even though he asked, he wasn't ready to wait, so he just opened the door.

Before he had gotten it even open an inch, it slammed in his face. Together Ron and Luna stood, each mumbling something about checking on the food,walked to the door, then sprinted out of it. Watching them leave, Draco rested his head on the door. Thinking of touching her, he ran his hand up and down on the door, tracing the grain of the wood.

" 'Mione, come on! Please. Hey, I can't fix it until you tell me the problem!" He spoke quietly to her through the door.

" Problem?" Her voice erupted as the door flung open.

Flames nearly emitting from her eyes now.

" My problem is that you go into town and meet this..this...SKANK...who has the nerve to show up here shoving her perfect body in my face. With her fake blonde hair and humongous boobs!! Ughh..and here I stand with poodle hair and a ginormous black scar all over half my body.." she trailed off..looking at her shoulder, on the verge of tears.

She turned herself and walked to the window, watching the waves and the smoke coming off the fire. With a lowered head, he went to her. Bringing his hands to her waist, he brought her in close to him. With a moan, she relaxed into it.

" You know I think you're beautiful, first off. And you must know, that girl wasn't all she was crack up to be. When she started flirting with me in the shop, I told Harry I wanted to get out of there. And we would have right then, but we had to wait a minute so Harry could buy the things he was getting. Hermione.."

He turned her body to face him.

" I barely said a sentence to her. I had no interest in her at all. Trust me, I've tried that route. Girls like that are awful."

" Girls like that don't have this huge thing all over there shoulders do they?" she cut him off.

With a yank he plopped her to the bed. " Listen to me. With or without it, nothing will change the way I feel about you! I did try to remove the scar. I was lucky and my father found someone to remove my scar from Harry a few years ago. I tried the same spell on yours but,...it didn't work.." Draco lowered his head again, sighing.

" After you fell asleep..well hell, you passed out cold. I was talking with Ginny and Harry and well...we came up with an idea. There is this spell, and well, I can make it look less like a scar..."

She shook her head, " Anything is better than this, do whatever you want to it."

Lifting her arms, she took her tank top off and revealed her beautiful form to him. Her cute little pink polka dotted bra made him smile. She turned on the bed, turning her back to him, where the bulk of the scar was.

Gently he brushed her hair to one side,and leaning down, kissed her shoulder. Raising his wand, He tapped her shoulder and whispered "_pannosa_" . From the tip of the wand came a deep purple light. It trailed out, tracing the vine like scar on her body. Once the light died out, the scar looked more like a vine even more than before except now little purple and pink passion flowers appeared all over it. It was amazing looking. During the process, Hermione could feel a warm tingling all over the scar, when it was over, and he had finished, she rose and walked to the mirror on the back of the door. Instead of a horrible black vine scar there was now a beautiful vine with magnificent purple flowers all over. It looked like a tattoo instead of a terrible dark magic mark.

At this, Hermione started to cry.

_**a/n**_ got several things to add into it. I knew from the start that I wanted to give Hermione a disfiguring scar, giving Draco an opportunity to prove himself to her in the most fierce of manners. I brought in Sarah just for validation on the subject, don't worry, she's gone forever! Besides you don't really see to many of the heartless two faced bitches in HP. I see them everyday and if you want proof the HP is a fantasy world..well the number of soul sucking skanks in this world is so large, you would be sure to see some at hogwartz. anywho...

Another thing I want to note on is the spell Draco did on Hermione is something I wanted from the start too. I'm a huge lover of tattoos, having several myself, and i thought it was time for it in HP. If you google passion flower, i found it to be unique in design, simple yet complicated, and well, if that ain't our 'Mione...

Also noted is that thing with Ginny. The vision she had. I wanted to give foresight/ mind reading thingy to someone. Thought of Luna but that poor girl does so much already. and well, Hermione's got her own issues right now. And we all know Ron's Teaspoon couldn't handle something like this...so my obvious choice was Ginny. She's my fav anyways :) Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of this. you will soon realize everything i have done is for a purpose and these 6 were meant for this!!

loves to all and please, review me for goodness sakes :) - Dazen


	15. Chapter 15: It's getting closer!

There was a stiff knock at the door suddenly.

" Hey you guys?" It was the sound of Ginny's voice.

" Hey Harry is almost done cooking."

She was talking rather loudly through the door. Granted, she could have stopped there, but felt the urge to fill in the entire story.

"... He had to take over because Ron managed to catch his shoe on fire. It was quite funny. See Ron thought that if he added some more wood to the fire, it would cook faster. But when it wasn't working as immediately as he wanted, he tried his wand. And well, needless to say everything out here smells like burnt rubber. Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

She was caught off guard by the door swinging open, revealing Draco and Hermione, both with equally large smiles on their faces, holding back the laughter. When they entered into the main room, it was extremely obvious that the spell Draco had used on Hermione's scar worked as well as they had hoped. Now normally, If Harry was there, he'd tell Ginny not to make a big stink over it, but he was outside, tending to dinner.

" Oy! That's wonderful looking. WAY better then I pictured it. The flowers look amazing." Ginny said, touching Hermione's shoulder with care. " Can I go next?" she asked"...ohhhh!! I am gonna go tell Ron he can finally get that pygmy puff!!" And with that, Ginny tore out of the cottage, headed for the fire pit.

When Hermione and Draco came out onto the beach, to join everyone else, they heard Ron scoffing at his sister in disgust.

"Three years later and you are STILL on about that?" He said, rolling his eyes at Ginny, who was stifling the a great case of the giggles.

" Oh I think that would be wonderful. That or a Mackled Malaclaw. Either way, it would be superb." Luna said, looking dreamingly off in the distance.

Ron went a little pink, and mumbled something about pygmy puffs under his breath.

Laughing, Harry turned to Draco, " Looks great. Really."

Complimenting his work, and in the mean time giving Hermione a vote of confidence. In a few moments time they group was now sitting around the table in the cottage, eating away at their delicious meal.

" So 'Mione" Ron said, with a full mouth, " Ow's the creet church coming?"

Putting her fork down, and giving Ron a sidewards glance, Hermione answered, " Creet church?"

After a heavy swallow, Ron corrected himself, " the research"

Hermione jumped a little, " Oh it's going good. Well sort of good. A few of the words they use can be translated easily enough. Blood, Life, Death, Light, Dark, all the normal usual things you would tend to find. But some of the other ones are a bit tough. There is this one word. Bleetatesh. It's has a few roots. It either means " let blood run" or " sacrifice the first". Which ever it is, this is turning out to be a very dark book indeed."

With that she returned to her food, adding only, " It's a bit trickier than I had hoped."

" Hey" Draco said, rubbing her back a little, " It's your first day. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He threw her a smile, but she refrained from looking up from her plate.

Ginny, sensing the tension, interrupted the awkward silence. " So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, a pen in hand, doodling on a piece of paper.

" Whatcha up to?" Ginny said, entering the room and brushing her hair out.

Sitting on the bed next to him she could see an elaborate drawing, simple, but elaborate.

" Draco gave me a good idea. You know, after losing so many people in my life. I really think I want them immortalized. This was just a rough sketch." Harry proceeded to stop drawing, and hand the paper to Ginny.

It was a collage of things. To Ginny, everything was immediately recognizable. A buck with great antlers, for his father James. A gentle looking dog, for Sirius. A fierce wolf, for Lupin. A few small potions bottles, obviously for Snape. A beautiful flower, which Ginny chalked up to be a Lily. An adorable portrait of Hedwig. Eyes that eerily resembled Dobby's. A deep looming F over a W, with sparks around it. And a pheonix underneath it all, under which were the words, Constant Vigilance. There was however, a noticeable empty spot towards the middle, that took Ginny's attention.

" Harry, what goes there?" She pointed the hole out.

" Tonks...I can't figure it out. I mean there is no one word in the whole world to describe such a wonderful person like her." Harry said, straining a little.

Ginny smiled, " Harry my love. I think that if Lupin could talk to us both right now he would say it would be an insult to Tonks if we didn't use an umbrella" She grinned wildly at Harry.

Tonks constantly falling over the umbrella stand at Grimwold place was something Harry was sure he'd never forget.

" so.." He said, sitting up next to her, " What would you get? I mean, if you were to get one?"

Ginny began to twist her fingers in her hair, " you know, not a day goes by that I don't think about Fred. I loved my family fully and equally, but we all had our special moments. When I was really little, Fred and George were my protectors. They were so excited to have a little sister. George was more brotherly, showing me how to make little bombs to throw at the gnomes in the garden, making them jump and scream. Teaching me how to get burn marks off my dresses so Mum didn't see. That type of stuff. But Fred,...Fred was different. "

"...He was my best friend. The love of my life. When ever I was sad, he was the first one to me. "_Petit Ange_".._little_ _angel_..that's what he used to call me. Then I got older and started to have friends other than my brothers. We grew apart. He hadn't called me that in years. Then um, the night at Hogwartz, He was me in the hallway, yelling at me to hide. I told him I could go back into the room in just a moment. Then he just grabbed me, hugging me very very tightly. His body was moving oddly, I remember thinking, " is he coughing?" It only makes sense now that he was crying. Running his hand over my hair he just kept saying " petit ange please, stay safe for me. I just don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you." Ginny trailed off. still twirling her hair.

" I want to be that angel Harry. I want my wings. "

Without another word, she took her slippers off and climbed into bed. Harry soon to join her. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night. they just laid there, hugging each other. Each mind filled with sorrowful memories of loved ones.

* * *

In a dark and mangy looking old house, several small, dim lights are on.

" My lord, Nott and Jugson are here for you." said a short man, with dirty looking clothes, as he bowed.

Lucius, waving his hand in a welcoming way, said, " Let them enter"

Two men, looking both exhausted and worried, entered the room.

After a quickly bow, Lucius turned to them both. " Well?"

" We're still looking my Lord. But as of yet, still we cannot find them" The man on the left spoke, but was refusing to look Lucius in the eyes.

" He's right my lord", said the other one," We've got many many people looking for them. Even Rodolphus and Rabastan, the Lestrange brothers, are helping us now. We will find them my lord, it's just taking some time."

The death eater peaked at the end of his sentence, as if afraid to speak it. Lucius took his long pale hand and reached into a large bowl of grapes, pulling several out and devouring them.

" Well, under normal circumstances, I would be, what is the word, _pissed off_, right about now. However, lucky enough for the two of you, I'm not. See, as of right now, **TIME**...we have. But that is not to say, we will not always have this _luxury_. The prophet that was brought to me has said that soon enough it will occur and that is when we must extract the specific."

Lucius Malfoy stood at this, walking lazily over to his two death eaters, who were both staring at their feet.

" Now understand this" He said, grabbing one of the death eaters by the back of the hair, pulling so far back the man was having a hard time breathing.

" If I hear one more thing about them escaping you. These..**_CHILDREN_**...you will regret ever stepping foot in front of me. Do you hear me?"

Both men grunted a yes, and Lucius let go of the man, flinging him to the floor.

" Now leave me. Go and find some useful information. Track down family, friends, hell if someone in Diagon Alley said they saw one of them _I don't care_. But caution gentlemen, we don't want them to know we're closing in just yet." With that, Lucius stepped out of the room, leaving the two men to stare at each other in anguish.

* * *

"_Arrrghhhhh_" a voice screamed.

It was a large dark field. Large fires all around, creating a circle. In the middle a woman was screaming. Her hair matted with blood.

" SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed, " OH GOD! ARRRRGHHHHHHH!!"

She was thrashing around like mad, but it did no good. She was tied to a large metal spindal on the ground. The woman was now crumpled on the ground. There was a shrill laugh in the distance, causing her to fling her head up, revealing a face. Hermione was screaming pure bloody terror now.

" No please don't! " she yelled, " Why would you take it from me? Why won't you let us be? ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"...ARRGHHH" Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, Flinging Harry awake.

" Whoa whoa whoa,what the fuck ?" Harry raised himself on his elbow

Ginny was panting and crying, unable to catch her breath. Coming to grips with the horrible scene she had just awoken from, she fell into Harry's arms, sobbing.

" Horrible...blood...so much blood..Hermione...oh my god..."

With a bang, the door to the bedroom barged open, Ron and Draco entering with their wands up.

" Blimey Harry, what's going...Ginny?" Ron ran to his sisters side, " Ginny what's wrong?"

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Ginny let go of Harry and, throwing her arms around Ron, gave him a heavy strong hug.

" I dunno what happened.She jumped awake, started spitting out words and shit. Hey...Hermione?" Harry said, noticing her absence.

" She's on the couch. I told her not to move while i got up to check it out." Draco said, turning to wave Hermione into the room.

" what's going on?" Hermione and Luna both entered the room slowly with caution.

Ron, looking grim, pulled his sisters weeping head off of his shoulder, calling to her softly, " Ginny,...Hey..Gin...what's the matter?"

Extracting a deep breath from the air, Ginny lifted her head, still crying.

" Something is wrong with me. I saw Hermione and she was covered in blood and crying. someone was trying to hurt her. oh it was awful. just awful." she sobbed.

Draco spoke loudly over Ginny's cries. " This is what happened the other day isn't it? When that girl was here, and you started picking on her. Does your family have any second sight in it?" He asked, turning to Ron.

" Not that I know of..." Ron said, but was immediately cut off by Ginny, who quickly stopped crying.

" Our great aunt Maddie used to say she could see things. She claimed she had the ability to find things that were lost."

Ron spat back. " Oh yeah. Wasn't she the one who said that Mum and Dad were going to have a girl."

" yes" Ginny said, " but she was also the one who claimed her cats held conversations with her"

They all moved into the living room, while Luna prepared a large brew of coffee, which was well needed. Harry fetched Ginny's blanket, a dark green Holyhead Harpies one, and wrapped it around her tightly. She seemed to be shivering out of fear, seeing though it was a warm summer night. Ron went to the kitchen, helping Luna with the coffee and soon they were all sitting around drinking it, not a word to be spoken. Taking a loud sip out of her cup, Ginny hiccuped a little, causing everyone to smirk.

" so did it hurt?" Ginny asked, moving her face in Hermione's direction.

" Did what hurt?" she answered back, not to sure of what Ginny was speaking of.

" The spell Draco used on your scar. Did it hurt?" Ginny repeated, bringing her cup up once more.

" Oh that." Hermione said, pulling her shoulder round so she could see it better.

" Not even a bit. Actually I found it quite relaxing. The best way to describe I guess would be like getting into a nice warm bath. By all means, when it was over it hurt a little, but no more than say, a sunburn. If you don't touch it right off the bat it's fine."

She was now tracing the flower closest to her with her finger.

" You still thinking about getting one?" Draco asked Ginny, putting his cup down.

" Yeah." She said, turning to Ron, " Angel wings" she paused, " for Fred."

Ron said nothing, but a very depressed look came over his face. Luna could sense the tension, and took his hand on her own.

" SO..." Draco interrupted, cutting the silence in two, " Would it be possible, I mean to say, if you could...tell me what it was that you saw?"

Ginny raised her head a bit to Draco's height, his face showed nothing short of a mixture of true concern and minor responsibility. There was a look of " Sirius" proportions in his eyes, making Ginny smile.

After a good hour of going over repeatedly what she had seen, in great detail, she stopped talking and began to stare at her feet. Harry scooted himself over a little closer, wrapping his arms around her body and leaning his head on her elbow, causing Ginny to let out a slight purr.

" What I don't understand, not that there was a whole lot to understand in the first place." Ron started, " in your um, vision, Hermione said " why would you take it from me" ...take what?"

Ron was now scratching his head.

" Ginny.." Hermione spoke quietly, and to the point, " could you, um, ya know, see where the blood was coming from? On me that is"

Taking her finger, Ginny stirred her coffee, then placing her finger into her mouth to remove the coffee on it she said, " no. There was a small cut on your face, but there seemed to be way too much blood for it. "

" Was there anything unusual. Well ok, I know the whole thing was a bit strange, but was there anything that sticks out in your mind more so." Luna said, dreamingly tracing Ron's fingers with her own.

Ginny turned her face towards Harry, biting her lip and coming very close to just getting lost in his eyes, just as she always had. Harry watched as her face went from a straining thinking face to suddenly shock with her eyebrows almost hitting the ceiling.

Keeping eye locked with Harry she spoke, " Hermione was sitting funny. With her hand..."

She placed her hand in an odd sort of manor mid-waist and several inches from her body,

" here"

Ginny's eyes flicked to several points in the room before turning her head and landing them on Hermione.

" _Why would you take it from me..._" Ginny whispered, " _why don't you let us be_" Everyone looked from Ginny to Hermione, then back again,

" Not it...but whom!"

A small tear came out of Ginny's eye, running to her lip and getting stuck, and began to pool. Harry's eyes quickly turned to Draco, who in turn, after becoming wide eyed, turned to Hermione. Confused and bewildered as to why everyone was staring at her, she gave a heavy shrug back to him.

Bowing his head a little, Draco brought his hand to Hermione's belly and whispered, " get it?"

Suddenly Hermione threw her head back in utter surprise. " GET IT?! What's to get? No! It's not possible. You have to have sex for kids. and I don't know about all of you, but that's a bridge I'm yet to cross."

Ron and Harry blushed a little, Hermione was kind of screaming at them.

" you're all crazy. I can't be pregnant!"

With a smile Ginny turned to her friend, " Hey kiddo, not to say you're going a little over board with the convincing and whatnot, but I never said that you were. In my dream you had a baby, but that was my vision, There is a difference between them and reality."

Hermione muttered something about " barely" and stood, sulking off to the front porch.

Ron took a leaping jump onto the seat next to Draco, cornering him in a sort of way. Draco bit his lip and raised an eyebrow to him, in a questioning way. In turn Ron leaned in a little, as if pressuring Draco to answer some unbeknownst yet obvious question.

" HEY! " Draco said, a bit of anger in his voice, " Come on now. What you think just because I probably could that I would? Yeah I bet that is what you all think isn't it. pfft"

Draco stood and pulled his hair out of his eyes, " I love her by all means, but like she said, that's a bridge yet to be crossed."

" oh" Luna said suddenly, as if just joining the conversation,

" you mean _sex_. Oh yes, Ron and myself have done that. It's not quite what I expected. My father told me that doing it causes terrible boils on your legs and I should never try it ever. However I did find it quite enjoyable and Ron well, he did seem to enjoy it. I think that is why he made that noise like he did. and well, I don't have any boils, do you ron? no I thought not. Hmmm I should write to father and tell him he was misinformed."

Without a word, or even a look to each other, Harry and Ginny rose and joined Draco by the door, pushing him out as if to hurry to get threw it.

" Was it something I said?" Luna asked, grinning at Ron, who was now a bright shade of scarlet.

" No love" he said, kissing her forehead and listening to the ever growing giggles and laughter outside, " they're just being gits"

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by like a blur for all of them. A constant motion of Hermione with her books, Draco and Harry practicing spells, Luna humming, Ginny keeping quite quiet and to herself, and Ron, continually starting the food on fire. After a week had passed they were, sadly, not as far along as they had hoped to be. Hermione hadn't even been able to translate a page, let alone a full sentence yet. This was proving far more difficult than any of them imagined. The group was losing their stamina, the proof was on their faces. They all looked tired and beaten, like it was the great battle again. The happiness had left the cottage. One evening, about a quarter to 6, they were all about to sit down to a nice meal, the first Ron had yet to burn or melt.

" I have to admit Ron, this does look very tasty." Hermione said, sounding the happiest she had in days.

" Yeah. Good job mate" Harry added,smiling, watching Ginny waft the smell her way.

Luna suddenly went straight as a board, jerking her head in the direction of the front door.

Draco stopped mid bite, " What Luna?"

Everyone turned to her, eyes wide.

" I hear something. Out there. " Luna said, pointing at the door

" It's getting closer."

With a sideways glance at Harry, Draco stood, Harry following suit. As they approached the door, Draco was still chewing a piece of potato he'd managed to get into his mouth, while he drew his wand. With a nod to each other, Harry yanked the door open, both brandishing their wands.

From behind them, everyone else could see them relax their stance, lower their wands, then with a look backward, they parted. On the step of the door lay a tiny gray owl, disheveled looking and exhausted.

" Hey Ron, isn't that?"

" PIG!" Harry started asking but Ron interjected, jumping from the table and retrieving the owl from the door step.

" Oh boy, he looks terrible." He said, placing Pigwidgeon on the couch.

Luna went to the kitchen to get some water and a chunk of meat from the table. There was a letter attached to his foot. Hermione unrolled it, reading quickly out loud.

_** I want to you know that we are safe. but you are not. If we found you...so can they...**_

_ -mum and dad_

There was a sudden clang of plates and shuffling of chairs at the table. Without a word Ginny went to the kitchen, packing up whatever she could. Hermione went to the couch side and grabbed all of her books. Within moments they were all standing in the living room, bags on their backs, their faces strewn with fear and anxiety.

Draco spoke first, " So...any ideas?"

Harry, pulling his bag on better over his shoulder said, " well..maybe. "

He looked to Hermione, " If we went back out to the desolate mountains and forests we hid in last year, we were okay out there for a while. If it hadn't been for that spell on Riddle's name ( he spoke cautiously in case it still worked) they would have never had found us."

He looked at them a little harder now, " so what do you think? eh?"

" Yeah Harry, that's a great idea, I still have the tent." Hermione said, swinging her back pack around into view.

" Alright then, that about covers that." Said Ron.

The group pressed together, Luna petting Pig with comfort. The gorgeous warm breeze and the smell of the ocean was quickly replaced with a bitter coldness and a severe wetness.They were standing in the middle of a vast valley, close to the edge of the forest , in what seemed to be the middle of a torrential down pour.

" OH YEAH!" Draco yelled over the pouring rain, " THIS IS MUCH BETTER!"

" Sarcasm isn't exactly helpful right now" Ginny yelled back, looking around, and pointing.

" Hey look there,under those trees we can get enough cover to set out the tent"

They quickly all dashed towards the offset of trees on the edge of the valley. As quickly as they could, Draco, Harry and Hermione threw up the tent, then waved everyone inside. Pulling out her wand, Ginny got a fire going soon and managed to get some more light into the tent. Mean while Harry and Hermione went back out side, this time in their coats, and performed several protection charms around the area.

" That'll do for now" Harry said, ducking back into the tent.

He had only been outside for a moment but the cold air had chilled him so deep it took him a rather long time to warm up by the fire, and even considered crawling into it.

" Hey so, this sucks" Ron said, with his head pointed towards the ceiling, listening to the rain still coming down rather hard outside.

" What do we do if the bottom of the tent starts to flood?"

" Um" Harry said, turning to Draco and Hermione, who were sitting on the floor in front of the fire together, as they both shrugged.

" I think that's something we'll face later.

The tent still smelled the same as the last time there were in it, the only difference was, since there were more of them this time, it seemed a bit brighter, and a bit cleaner really.

--

A few hours later Draco suddenly shot awake. A little confused as to where he was, he stood, rubbing his eyes. Being quiet he strolled around the tent in it's vastness, looking around a bit. In the back corner, behind a tapestry, Ron and Luna were curled up in a sort of ying yang pattern.Using each others legs as pillows, Pig curled up,perched on the bed post by Luna's head, obviously favoring her now.

With a smile he turned, and headed towards the other tapestry. Pulling it back only slightly he saw Harry laying in bed with Ginny strewn over him. Harry's eyes were open, staring at the fake window next to the short make shift shelf.

Noticing Draco, he turned his head to him, giving him the " _hey_" head nod. Draco waved and turned away again. Walking back to where he started he saw Hermione was curled up on the couch. Why hadn't he seen her there before. As he walked towards her, she moved her feet so he could sit with her.

" Is this going to be some sort of trend. Where ever we go, we get the couch?" Draco asked, half kidding, half extremely serious.

" No. there's more beds. There's bunks behind that shelf there, and I think one over there. " Hermione said, pointing in a nondescript direction.

" Oh." Draco said, straining to see what she was pointing at. " Why are we still sitting here then?" He asked, the curiosity leaking out of his mouth.

" Oh no reason. we can go lay down if you want "

Hermione began to sit up off the couch when Draco stood, taking his arms under her, and lifted her up into the air.

She strained to hold her giggle in as to not wake up anyone else. As He laid her down atop the bed behind the final tapestry he pulled himself on to the bed next to her. The moonlight bathed across her face, letting him see her beautifully. She could see the way he was looking at her, that look of just taking her all in.

She smiled, " Do you know how wonderful you are?" She asked, smirking at him now.

" oh jeez" he said, grinning like crazy , unable to hold it back.

" don't say that. I'm not that great"

Pushing her hand onto his chest she rolled her eyes, " You're absolutely mad. You are the greatest ever"

" Sure..." He said, " Whatever you say" He leaned close to her.

" Are you picking on me?" She asked, turning her head a little, looking through little slit eyes.

" No of course not... " He smiled, leaning even yet closer.

" You're not funny" she smiled back.

" I'm not being funny. I'm being serious" He said, his face so close to her now, she could feel his breath on her lips.

" Oh yeah. Mr. Serious"

She managed one last deep breath in before his lips plummeted onto her own. Kissing him was like plunging your head into a cold shower, your body into a hot one. She could feel her heart pounding with excitement. Nothing in this world felt as he did, when he held her close. Running his hands up and down her back, she could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms, sending a chill all over. With one hand he held her, the other hand came to her face, tracing her jaw line with his finger. His button up shirt fell onto her body, so she reached up and unbuttoned it, revealing his warm hard chest and stomach to her. His body was so ripped, as she ran her hands on him, it truly felt like little speed bumps, she even made a little noise in her head as she did it. 

_Bump bump bump bump bump bump_, she muttered.

As they kissed, harder and harder, he brought his hand down to her waist, pulling her in a little more tightly, a little more strong. Her stomach was turning and twisting into knots. Her body had never felt like this. She wasn't really too sure what was going on with her. She never felt the need for someone. The want for someone, to yearn, to crave, even the hunger was enough to drive her mad. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Draco's warm hand running up the inside of her left thigh.

* * *

The sudden screech of Pig in the kitchen awoke all of them in a panic. Harry ran out in his boxers, wand out,looking a bit silly really.

" _whuzgoenon_?" Ron yawned, entering the kitchen.

After a glance around Harry said, " must be nothing, I think Pig is finally feeling better that's all. Go back to bed guys, it's not worth all of us to get up now"

" Sure it is. We get to see Ron's Chudley Cannon's underwear." Draco said, laughing " I'd pay to see that!"

He was suddenly hit in the butt by Hermione's flying shoe.

" You should see the one's with the big gold **RW** on the back of them. I like those ones"

Luna's voice suddenly emitted from somewhere unseen. There was such a silence, which was quickly broken by laughter, several snorts and something that sounded like choking.

** A/N** First off I would like to say sorry for taking so long to write this chapter and get it up on here. Complete and total writer's block. Also would like to add...the choking sound is not Ron choking Luna in any sort of sense...it's someone laughing and laughing so hard they start to choke. I like to think it's Harry maybe...


	16. Chapter 16: A close call in Diagon Alley

In a very dark room, a very dark man sat quietly. Methodically he drums his fingers on the tip of a cane, creating a sound much like bone on bone. Serious he sits and stares into the fire before him. Each licking flame reflected in the wicked man's eyes. The Man made a jerking motion, sending his gaze to the corner of the room.

" I have told you several times" the man said, a flat look across his face, " You are to announce yourself when you enter a room Tuxian. I do not like people watching me!"

Behind the man in the over sized wing back chair, stood another man, outlined in the doorway by the lanterns in the hall.

" Be assured my lord." Tuxian spoke, finally walking towards Lucius, " I had no intention to cause you a startle."

" What news do you bring me Tuxian" Lucius Malfoy said flatly, eyes still on the fire.

" They did just as you presumed sire. I went to the house in Ireland only to find them already arrived. They have recovered their own copy of the book, thanks in part mostly to your son."

" You are to **NEVER **refer to that vile thing as my son" Lucius yelled, standing quite instantly. " Is that clear?"

" Yes my lord. I am sorry!" Tuxian lowered his head in a sort of bow, " but I do bare good news my lord"

Lucius waved his hand a little, as if you tell him he was allowed to continue, and sat.

" Yes Sire. We have identified the companions of Draco. Two Weasley children, Harry Potter, and two girls you may remember from Greyback's last visit to the manor. The blonde airy girl we captured and the Granger girl that Bella had so much, er, FUN with." A wicked smile etched itself across Lucius' face.

" How does one forget such a thing" He laughed

" There is more my lord." said Tuxian, as he knelt next to Lucius' chair. " I have seen Mortatium. He and Jobilant were keeping watch on one of the flat's belonging to the children. He said that Potter and the Granger girl showed up, retrieving several items from there. Mortatium said he properly expelled a "sectumsempra " spell. The one that Snape he taught us all. Says he nailed that girl right in the neck."

" Very good Tuxian. You may go, you have given me cause for enjoyment this evening..." Lucius said, waving his hand away.

" My lord..." Tuxian spoke as if afraid to, " there is just one more thing"

A small murmur of noise came from the direction of Lucius.

" The Granger girl. I've seen it with my own eyes. It seems as though your so...er. Draco and the girl seem to share affections for each other." Tuxian bowed slightly and started to exit the room.

There was a creak in the chair, turning to see what it was, Tuxian could see that Lucius was now sitting straight up, staring at him over the back of the chair.

" You're sure?" Lucius asked," Affections. Of what manner?" an air of thoughtfulness in his voice.

" Of the _deepest_ manner my lord."

Raising an eyebrow, Lucius and Tuxian shared an evil smile at each other.

As Tuxian exited the room finally, he could hear a faint voice from behind him whisper, " Interesting..."

* * *

When Luna sat up in bed, Ron had his arms wrapped so tightly around her, she found it difficult to stand up. Forcing him off without waking him turned out be be a bit hard as well. Finally throwing her sweatshirt and shoes back on she exited the small makeshift bedroom and entered the main room. With a shiver she exhaled, forming a small cloud of breath in front of her. Quickly as her shivering little body could manage, she went to the wood stove and , with a swish of her wand, started a nice roaring fire.

The warmth had barely started to fill the room when Draco sat up from the couch, scratching his head. He meant to say hello to Luna, but she quickly put her finger to her lips, everyone was still in heavily needed sleep. With a nod Draco stood, almost tiptoeing to the table where Luna was getting out a few cups from her own bag.

In a breathy whisper Luna spoke, " I'll make some coffee for us, it'll heat us up" She could see Draco shivering just as much as she was, " Why didn't you sleep in a bed?"

It took Draco a moment to realize that Luna was referring to the fact that she had discovered him on the couch.

" Oh. I did, then about 3 this morning I woke myself up. I guess the moist air made me kinda stuffy, I was snoring like crazy. Just figured to myself that Hermione needed sleep, so that's when I came out on the couch."

Luna made the understanding " _oh?!_" face, pouring the hot water into their cups of instant coffee. Making a head jerk motion towards the door, they both stood and exited the tent into the cold morning air.

" What time is it?" Draco asked, fumbling for a watch in his pocket. Before he could answer himself Luna said, " I'd say a fair near 5:30 or so" As the words exited her lips, he caught the face of his watch, noticing the time was 5:27am.

"yeah..." he said, placing it back into his uncommonly deep pocket, " How'd you d that?"

" I was always good with astrological stuff. My mother used to count the stars with me when i was a child, before she died. After she was gone, i started to learn the names of them. I was always convinced i didn't know enough. I guess it was my way of passing the time, dealing with it all. My father on the other hand, he started collecting muggle baseball cards. I'm not really to sure what they were. He never opened them. Every day on his way home he would stop at a store and buy this little foil covered packages. When he came home he would throw them into a box, then sit in his chair and look at a picture of my mother. I say, i think our entire basement's full of boxes of those packages, now he's been filling the attic. So how are you?"

The suddenness of her voice stopping cause him a little startle. Her voice was very dreamy indeed, and sometimes it was hard to concentrate when she talked. " Oh well,..I guess I'm okay. Why do you ask Luna?"

" You've just turned your entire life over looking for worms for fishing. You have discovered that your parents are more horrible than was imaginable. Your father is taking Voldemort's place. We're running around like loose Garden Gnomes after a good tossing. Not to mention the fate of your sister. And as far as I can tell, you are discovering the love of your life,and the best friends you could ever ask for, have been in front of you for all these years. We welcomed you with open arms after all the bad things, not expecting anything from you. I do think, Draco, it is _good_ to ask how you are..." Luna smiled at him. He thought she was at least.

Sometimes it looked like Luna was staring through things rather than at them, like she saw more than most did.

With a smile he placed his arm around her shoulder, she was quite a bit smaller than him, so in giving her a hug, it was nearly a head lock. " Thanks Luna. You know, I really think Adorabella would have liked you. _All of you_." Giving her a little kiss on top of her head.

" I am sure we will all have our chance." Luna said. She was odd, but this was one of the many times when you weren't supposed to correct Luna. She was who she was, and that is why they loved her.

" Holy **SHIT**..It's Cold. Why the hell did we leave the beach again?" Ron's voice came from inside the tent.

" Mortal Peril Ron!" Reminded Ginny, laughing a little with Harry but the sounds of it.

" Why is everyone being loud damnit?" Hermione chimed in." It's too early!"

" No it's not!" Said Ron, " It's no earlier than usual!"

Luna and Draco laughed, a bit. Draco spoke loudly through the tent, " Oy! It's 5:40 in the morning Ron!"

"**RONALD!**" Hermione yelled "I'm gonna kill you"

Suddenly there was a familiar sound of Hermione's shoe being thrown at a living target.

" Crazy Git!" Ron said, then quickly added, " Shit! Help! Hermione get off'a me!"

Ron voice was muffled and at that, Luna and Draco reentered the tent.

Harry and Ginny were peaking out of their tapestry grinning from ear to ear.

With a **THUD** Hermione and Ron came bounding out of the bed area, rolling around in a tangled knot. Hermione had Ron's ear. Ron had her hair.

Draco rushed over laughing, pulling Hermione off of Ron, kicking at him still.

" You guys are like little old ladies you know that" Ginny said, disappearing back into the darkness.

Both of the grumbled something unrecognizable and went towards the table, sitting at opposite ends of it.

Harry, being rather cold like everyone else, retreated to his bag and came back with a sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head as he walked, he bumped rather clumsily into a large shelf, spewing several of it's objects on to the floor.

" damnit..." Harry murmured, as he began to pick it all up. A spare tea kettle, a few books, old and dusty, and a green vase. As Harry picked it up a few small purple things fell out of it.

Taking a closer look, Harry stood. " Hey" He called to the group, " Aren't these puking pastilles?"

Ginny smiled, walking to Harry and retrieving them from the floor.

" Oh goodness, yes..."

It was almost as if Ron and Ginny had had the same dark, horrendous thought at the same time. Ginny snapped her self in Ron's direction...with a look they both said, " George..."

" I have no idea if Mum and Dad would have told them. They might think he's safe. But.." Ron went pasty white

" Oh Ron..." Ginny fell into the couch, faint like, quiet.

" With any luck they contacted him and he's staying at Angelina's house." said Ron

Harry turned to Ron, " there's only one way to be sure. You game?" Asking both Ron, then turning towards Draco.

Ron lowered his head a little, then nodded. Draco kissed Hermione's head, which was still frazzled from the wrestling match with Ron.

The boys all walked to the door, slowly, as if thinking it through.

After getting outside, with a look back at the tent, Draco spoke in a raspy whisper, " You think? Ya know, they'll be okay?"

Harry let out a silent but noticeable laugh, " Trust me, those three are more than capable."

A rustle of noise from behind made each of them tense up.

" Ron!" It was Hermione, rushing towards them, her cheeks already turning pink in the cold morning outdoor air.

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione was giving him a fairly heavy hug.

" I'm sorry. I hate it when we fight."

Without another word, she retreated into the tent, with a final wave at the door, to her three heroes.

" Drama much?" Ron said, shrugging, " you'd think we were never coming back, or heading into danger."

Draco and Harry grunted in agreement, walking into a close formation and stopping a few more feet from the tent

" I mean really. Worst case scenario, walking in on George and Angelina snogging. I've seen it, it's not pretty."

With a laugh, they were gone.

Appearing around a dark corner in Diagon Alley, Harry half expected it to be run down. However to his surprise it was bustling. Apparently no one else knew about the Lucius Malfoy problem, and no one cared about Azkaban's mass breakout, or well, break down.

With a wave to follow, Harry, Ron and Draco quickly walked towards Weasley's store. They moved slightly awkwardly, trying not to run and cause attention, but not to linger.

As they entered the shop, they were quite surprised to see that the store was not nearly as mobbed at the street had been. Keeping their radar high, they slipped towards the back room.

Ron drew the curtain to the side and slipped in.

"Ron!" It was Angelina's voice.

" It's okay guys, come here" Ron's voice emitted from behind the curtain.

With a look to each other, Draco and Harry followed Ron's suit and slid through the heavy curtain into the back room area. Harry had once been here before, several years ago when he made his first visit to the shop. Back when Fred was still alive. Angelina was quick to give Harry and enormous hug hello, nearly hugging Draco, she hesitated and realized who her arms were nearly around.

" Is this a joke?" She said, lowering her eyebrows, as if to examine Draco.

" I assure you." Harry said, smirking to Draco, " We're funnier than THIS."

Ron snorted a little into his fist.

" George will be back in a second." Angelina was obviously addressing Ron, but still remained standing in front of Draco, her arms now crossed.

" Angelina.." Harry said, stepping in the very small, if not miniscule, space between Draco and herself. " I promise you, he's okay! Hell, he's well, "in relations" with Hermione, do you really think he could fraud her?"

Angelina was now peering around Harry to see Draco, " alright.." she said hesitantly, " but if he steels anything, I'm blaming you"

she pointed at Ron.

" Trust me, He's got enough money to buy your entire stock for like..10 years." Harry said, but Angelina turned to him. giving her " not funny" look.

HArry quickly retreated his eyes to his shoes, sometimes she gave him a look that made him feel like Mrs. Weasley was yelling at him. Thankfully for Harry, that had never happened. He had however, heard her yell at her own children enough, that really, harry could only imagine.

Perfectly timed, the back door opened and in entered George. His robes looked worn, his hair more untidy then ever, and almost a forced smile across his face when he laid eyes on Angelina first. Harry had an immediate flash back to Tonks, when she was miserable,bidding for Remus' affection.

Angelina crossed the room with a smile, hugging George tightly.

"George" she said quietly, " your brother is here."

She moved to the left to reveal Ron standing there, his hands in his pockets. He had expected George to scold him for not keeping in contact with him. George however, putting down his bags, took two very long steps, being a very long person himself, towards his brother, grabbing him tightly and hugging him. " Hey kiddo" He said sweetly." Mum and Dad have been to see me. Hey Draco, Harry!" Harry was very relieved at this. It meant a lot less explaining on their behalf.

" Wait, if you know, what are you still doing here? Why haven't you gone into hiding?" Ron said, looking really concerned.

" well.." Angelina began, but George cut her off.

" I am NOT hiding from Lucius Malfoy, lousy git...no offence." He put his hand towards Draco, who in turn laughed heartilyD

" Oh by all means" He said in a serious flat tone, " hate the bastard! I do."

" George really. If you won't go into hiding, just, er, come with us." Ron said, almost pleading with him now.

George just looked down, griping his fist tightly. Draco could sense that he was getting a bit angry, and interjected.

" That's okay. it's fine" he said, looking around at everyone, " if they don't want to come stay with us that's just fine. Now we have to go back and tell Ginny her brother's too much of a coward to come and join us. he'd rather stay here and wallow."

Before anyone could do anything, George had his wand out and was in Draco's face.

" You--know--nothing--about--me..." He spoke through his teeth.

" no.you're right, i don't." raco said, remaining oddly calm. Everyone else in the room however, was on pins and needles. " But i know Ginny. She's going to be crushed. I don't know about you, but i certainly don't want to be the one to tell her you didn't want to go to her.."

Draco held his stance, but you could see a small amount of fear in his eyes when George did not immediately back down.

He did however, soon enough.

" alright. I guess we have no choice." He said, turning towards Angelina, and walking her to the direction of the stairs to the flat above. " but it's for Ginny and Ginny alone."

no one felt the need to disagree.

Within a few moments George and Angelina rejoined the boys back downstairs.

" let me just go close up the doors and we'll get out of here." she said, walking back through the curtain.

" it's all for the best" Harry said, patting George on the back, " it'll be nice to have someone else cracking jokes around, Ron's are getting old."

" Ron's jokes are more like my grandparents. Old since i was born." George cracked a smile in Harry's direction. This was good, this was the George that Harry knew and missed.

" Oh I am sorry sir, we're actually closing."

Angelina's voice could be heard from the main room of the shop.

" I'm not here to purchase anything. I'm looking for Mr. Weasley. I need to speak with him briefly." The boys all looked at each other with confusion and wonder.

They all went to the curtain and peeked through.

" I'll go get him, hold on" Angelina said.

" Harry...doesn't he look like.." Ron whispered...

" Oh THAT won't be necessary.." said the man..

" Harry...the house in Ireland.." Draco spoke ...

The man grabbed for Angelina, Draco ran out into the room wand up, followed by Ron, Harry and George. There was an explosion of lights and smoke. Angelina screamed.

When the smoke cleared, the man stood alone in the shop, with nothing but a bloody nose. Tuxian knew he had failed.

Landing in a clumped heap, the five of them groaned as they fell atop each other on the wet grass. The sun was now almost fully over the tops of the trees.Slowly they all rose and walked towards the tent.

" Isn't this dad's ministry tent?" George asked, as they entered it.

Walking in they saw Luna, Hermione and Ginny all sitting together on the couch, curled up in a sleeping bunch. Ginny's head raised a little, turning and seeing Harry she smiled. When her eyes moved over and saw George standing there, she jumped quickly off the couch. Running to her brother,she fell into his arms,crying. Harry could feel tears burning his eyes.

George looked over her shoulder, watching Draco walk to Hermione and kissing her head.

" I've sent a patronus to Mum. We wanted to make sure that everyone else was taken care of. Charlie and Bill are more than fine when it come to defending themselves. But Perce. Well, we've suggested he go stay with mum and dad for now." Hermione said, turning to Ron.

" Good, you know I was actually just thinking about that.." Ron said, turning to Draco, who seemed to be concentrating on other things. At the moment he was watching George and Ginny. Holding on for dear life, unable to let go of each other. George turned his head to Ron, putting his arm out. With his head down, Ron too joined in hugging his sister. George once again looked to Draco.

Without a sound He mouthed the words, " thank you".

Draco smiled, finally his absurd manner was used for good, and George didn't even need to punch him.

_**A/N**_ sorry it took me so long to get this on here. Was having more of that fun writers block..yay...anywho..hope you enjoy. make sure you leave reviews!Dazen!


	17. Chapter 17: the tides are changing

A few hours later, once they were all settled in, everyone was retelling everything that had happened to them and what they knew about Lucius' plan to Angelina and George.

Laughing, Angelia said, " Ron. I can't believe you took poor Luna up to that Cave. I can only imagine what it was like." She shuddered a little.

" Oh it wasn't so bad, Hagrid had left a bed behind that Fang once used. It smelled, but it was a little like curling up with Fang himself i would think." Luna said, smiling to George.

Everyone laughed a little. " I miss Hagrid " Angelina said, taking George's hand in her own.

" I know, " Harry said, " It's killing me not being able to just go see him. I hope he's doing alright."

There was a small gasp, Angelina brought her hand to her mouth. Slowly, as if it were painful to do, George and Angelina looked at each other, then turned to the group.

" You've not heard from anyone in a while I suppose?" Angelina asked, a tear falling from her right eye.

" No..wh..." Ron started, but was quickly cut off by Harry

" GEORGE?" Harry leaned closer to him, " George, _Where's_ Hagrid?"

Biting his nail, George's eyes flicked quickly between all of them, as if taking in each of their faces individually.

" Harry," George spoke quietly, " I'm sorry Harry, Hagrid's...Hagrid is .._.he's dead_..."

Hermione and Ginny fell into each other's arm, crying. Ron took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry Harry. I thought you knew..." George said turning pink

" Blimey George, when did this happen?" Ron asked, solemnly.

" Just last week. I guess everyone thought you would have found out..." Angelina tried to sound convincing.

Harry however, was staring into a blank spot on the back wall of the tent.

" How?" Harry said flatly

" Harry listen. This isn't the time or place to discuss this. Why cause yourself anymore grief. You'll just be torturing yourself." George put his hand on Harry's knee.

" HOW!" Harry was yelling now, " TELL ME HOW DAMNIT!"

" Giants. Harry" Angelina spoke softly, " It was all over the prophet. He had retreated into the south of France to take some time to himself. Said he'd met a really nice lady and all. McGonagall is devastated. No one actually saw what happened, i suppose it just made it way through by ear. they say He was tracked down like,...like deer and they, ..er..they basically tore him apart." Angelina's voice was shaking.

Everyone just sat in silence for a few moments. The rage that was boiling inside of Harry was at the point of explosion. His whole body went numb at once, and yet a pain was starting in his stomach and spreading throughout him. Without a word, Harry stood, turning towards the door.

" HARRY!" Ginny stood,crying " Harry,where are you going?"

" I'm going to find Hagrid" Harry said, an air of seriousness in his voice.

" Harry, Hagrid's dead." Ron pleaded.

" No one saw him actually die. It's just suspicion. They have him alive somewhere." Harry was putting his coat on.

" Even if he is Harry, This could be some grape vine trap to get you to come out of hiding." George said.

" So what?" Harry turned to them. His face was red and you could see he was on the verge of breaking down. " Hagrid risked his life many times for me, and I would risk my life for him. And if I have to, _I have to_. Hagrid could be alive right now and in terrible pain..." Harry trailed off, staring at his hands.

" Harry don't be stupid. " Draco stood and walked to him, " This is just another hurtle to get over. He's dead and we have to accept it and move past it."

Without warning, Harry punched Draco square in the face.

" **HOW DARE YOU**?" He cried, " He's alive. I'm not going to let another one of my loved ones die. how dare you?" Harry said, eye blazing. " You don't know what it's like to deal with this kind of pain"

Draco took his hand to his face, wiping the blood off his lip. Standing he put himself right in Harry's face. " You have no idea the **_pain_** I have had to deal with in my life." he growled

" Oh yeah, that's right. your sister. " Harry said, arrogance in his voice," who the hell knows if you are not just lying about all of that. _Attention Whore!"_

Draco punched Harry flat in his face.

_"he had a sister?"_

_"shh!"_

" Don't bring her up Harry!"

Draco's fists were clenching hard, and his lip was starting to bleed more. He stood over Harry.

" You saved Ginny during the war. Remember...you told me? You left her behind in 6th year as to keep her safe. Then when Bellatrix was going to kill her, you went to save her. Mum got there first, but you still went to her. You said you didn't care about revealing yourself to still be alive..."

Draco knelt down, pulling Harry up by his shirt. Harry's body limp, barely able to hold up his own head.

" Try watching the woman you love being tortured. While you and Ron were in the basement dungeon, my father _made_ me stand in the next room, hidden to everyone behind a trick mirror. Told me it was going to _make me a man_ to watch Hermione get tortured by Bellatrix. _I tried to get in Harry, I tried._ I stood there helpless, crying and screaming for her. Do you know how many nights I have been haunted my the look in her eyes Harry? I CAN STILL HEAR HER SCREAMING!"

Draco let go of Harry,who hit the floor with a **thud**, and walked away, leaving Harry to lay there in his blood ridden face, crying.

Hermione and Ginny stood, and to Harry's surprise, ran after Draco, who now had exited the tent.

Once outside they saw Him standing a mere six feet away. Completely silent they watched him for a moment, as if unsure as what to do.Suddenly there was a heavy _gasp_, and Draco fell to his knees. He sat there, cradling his head, balling his eyes out in hysterics.

Hermione meant to go to him, but Ginny took her arm. " No, let me. I need to talk to him. Go and be with Harry. He'll need you."

With a last look at Draco, she turned and reentered the tent. With caution, Ginny walked towards Draco, kneeling next to him, and placing her arm over his shoulders. Resting her head on him, she could feel the true force of his crying.

" Draco. Hey...listen to me.." Ginny said, in the most nurturing voice she could.

" No", he spoke through his fingers, " ...leave me alone."

" Draco listen. I know.." Ginny started, but he cut her off.

" No! no you don't..Ginny_**..****I TRIED SO HARD TO GET TO HER...OH GOD!... SHE WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN.**_ "

he was crying so hard, she could see his face was speckled with broken blood vesicles. He obviously had kept this bottled up inside of himself.

" After Harry went to Voldemort in the woods. They brought him back, thinking he was dead. Laying his lifeless body on the ground for all to see." Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek. Draco finally stopped heaving and turned to her. " I thought he was dead. And in turn, I died as well. I felt the very air escape my body. I'll never forget that feeling for the rest of my life."

Another tear came down her cheek, this time, she didn't wipe it away. Turning to him, she reached her arms out to him. As he pulled her in to hug her, his face scrunched up, and he again, began to cry heavily.

_**" Oh god Ginny,...She's not safe. That Death Eater is going to tell Lucius that he saw us together... He's going to find her, to find us all. ...He's going to kill her,Ginny...he's going to do whatever he can to hurt me...he's going to take her away from me even if it kills him...I can't breath Ginny, oh my god I can't breath..."**_

"shhhhhhhh" she said, placing her hand on the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. "shhhh"

Inside the tent however, things were a bit different. No one was speaking. Hermione had gone to Harry's side, only to be cast away. George, Angelina, Ron, Luna and Hermione now sat around the table, while Harry retreated to his bed.

Reentering the tent, after some time, everyone raised their faces towards the door at Draco and Ginny. Draco had been crying so hard, it looked like his face had been slammed into a tree. Ginny however, looked very calm, noticing Harry was no where in site.

" 'Mione..where's...?" She cast a look around. Luna however, brought a finger to her lips. Taking a deep breath in, remaining quiet, Ginny could now hear the faint cries of Harry, coming from behind the tapestry where they had slept. Without a word, she walked in that direction, wiping her tears from her face.

" jeez" George said, " is it always like this?" He turned to Ron

" No, it's a present for you" He tried to smirk, " like a welcome to the '**_HEY! we're in hiding and getting on our last nerves'_** party"

" I don't know about nerves" Hermione said, standing up, " but my _sanity_ is definitely taking a beating"

Walking to Draco she hugged him, turning her chin up to him, " why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't think I was ready.." he said, sniffling, " Maybe I never was going to be"

Hermione smiled, " love you..."

Draco squeezed her tightly, "love you!"

" Okay ,so now, that's odd to watch" George said, being serious

" you get used to it, mate" Said Ron, running his hands through his hair and exhaling hard.

" I think it's cute" Angelina said, rubbing George's hands together for warmth.

" Exactly. And it's way better than that Pansy girl. She smelled like old cheese.." Luna said, twirling her hair, as if lost in a memory.

" ...er.." Angelina went to speak but George shook his head, smiling.

No one saw Harry or Ginny until late that evening. They had been sitting there in silence, Ginny falling asleep, Harry staring at the top of the tent.

* * *

Ginny was awoken with a start. Pulling herself up, she realized she was alone.

"Harry?" She called to him. but it was Hermione that answered,

" Ginny we're all outside"

Ginny could just barely make out Hermione walking by the tapestry, headed towards the door.

Throwing on Harry's sweatshirt, she exited the little room, and headed outside.

she gasped at the site of it.

Ron,Luna,Hermione,Draco, George, Angelina and Harry were all standing in a half circle, each with their wands lit. Hermione and Angelina were giggling and sort of crying. Ron and George, grinning from ear to ear.

" What the hell are you nutter's doin'?" Ginny asked, walking towards them.

Harry walked towards her, holding out his hand.

" There is something I have to take care of Gin."

Bringing her to the center of the group, he stopped, turning to her.

" Do you remember the first time we met? Seems so...long ago doesn't it. Hard to believe how much everything has changed since then. The things we've been though, the things we've had to do to survive with each other.Things are getting crazier every day Gin. I don't know what tomorrow holds. I don't know who's going to make it through this. I don't know much, but I do know this. I love you with all of my heart Ginny, I know I was born to love you. Be mine. Forever..."

Harry knelt in front of Ginny, pulling out the little silver ring from his pocket.

Harry paused, taking in her beautiful face, " What do you say Gin? Will you marry me?"

Hermione squeaked, Ginny started to tear up.

" Oh Harry!" She fell into his arms, " Of course I will."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly. Ron noticed, and gave Draco the 'oh boy' eye roll.Ron knew from his brother Bill's wedding that when girls are around that kind of thing, it's all they talk about. Ron knew little about girls, but this was one of the few and far between things he got right.

Harry stood, lifting Ginny with him, hugging her tightly and swinging her around. They started kissing passionately, and that was right about when everyone else lost interest. And walked back to the tent. Entering first was Angelina.

" So what do you guys plan on doing for food?" Angelina asked, looking around.

" Well, we managed to grab some stuff when we left the cottage" said Luna

" but not much" Ron interrupted.

George turned and looked back at the door.

" Give 'em a few minutes.." Angelina said, seeing the look on George's face.

Smiling a little, George took a seat on the couch with her.

" I know. I'm happy for her. I just hope they know what they are doing." He said, seeming very Percy like.

" What do you mean?" Draco asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

" Rushing into marriage isn't always a good plan. They are young and Harry is panicking because of Hagrid. He's realizing he could loose Ginny and he's afraid. Not to mention.." George was caught off guard by Draco.

"WHAT?" He said.

" What what?" George asked, confused.

" You think Harry asked Ginny to marry him because,..he's a coward?" Draco asked, stepping out on the ledge of reason, right where George was standing.

" You are just itchin' for a fight tonight aren't ya, mate?" George asked, standing up.

" George...sit down..." Angelina said, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

" You know what Draco, you are just a _one man wrecking machine_ aren't you. Ya gotta pick apart everyone and everything simply because you can't face your own issues." George was speaking loudly now.

" My own issues...I've faced my issues. If I didn't do you think I would have turned in my father. Do you think I would have made friends with Harry. Do you think.." Draco turned towards Hermione across the room, " think i would have told 'Mione...everything.."

Hermione smiled, but was very sick of everyone's loud raised voices. She started to contemplate if boys had 'that time of the month' or not.

" guys..just knock it off alright?" Hermione said, walking closer to the couch.

" Yeah!" Angelina said, turning around, " look you made Ron and Luna disappear."

IT was true. Ron and Luna had retreated to bed, leaving the fighting behind them.

" I'm getting kind of tired myself" said Angelina, leaning her head on George.

Slowly Hermione walked to Draco, putting her hand on his shoulder. Taking her hand he followed her to bed. Before they disappeared into the darkness Draco could have sworn he heard George mutter something.

* * *

A little while later Harry and Ginny came back inside. Noticing that George and Angelina were curled up on the couch, they tiptoed themselves to bed.

The next morning, the boys all woke up to find the girls gone, with a note saying they were in the lake, washing up.

Once the boys were awake and full of coffee...the apologies started. Draco was first.

" Um...Harry." He said, still thinking of what to say, " Listen I'm um, I'm really sorry about what i said yesterday. how i reacted. It wasn't right, but you are. It's possible that Hagrid could still be alive. I think that George could be right as well.

This could all be some sort of trap to get you out of hiding."

Rubbing his head Harry said, " Yeah, i know. Once i thought it over i realized what you guys were saying to me. I think that's why i asked Ginny to marry me last night. instead of waiting that is. Truth is, George.." He turned to him, " you are absolutely right. I'm a coward, in fact I'm a love struck coward. I am afraid of dieing again...the chance that I might leave her behind me...I couldn't live with that, especially..well..it's not important."

Harry trailed off, looking at his feet under the table.

" Hey" Draco was now focused on George," I'm sorry too mate."

George clapped him on his back, " 'salright"

" what no apologies to me? I had to put up with all of this crap!" Ron said, leaning on the table

In an flat voice George said, " Ron, I'm sorry you're a nimrod"

**_A/N _**hope you guys enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter, mostly because it was a full range of emotions. Laughing, crying, laughing some more. leave me some review. loves- dazen


	18. Chapter 18: We have to go back

Over the next few days, with the help of George, Ron and Ginny,Harry grew to understand the point that everyone was trying to make about Hagrid. Unfortunately Hagrid would have to wait. If it was true, and Hagrid was dead, leaving now to find the true would only sacrifice their safety the currently held. If Harry was right, and Hagrid lived on, well Harry knew how strong Hagrid was. He could make it through anything. However there was that little voice in the back of his head that kept reminding him, all of this could be a complete lie. Until they had sufficient means of a safe house, and they knew more about what Lucius was planning, he would have to stay under the radar. And all of this, could just be a way of getting Harry out and into the general population again. For now Harry would have to keep his mind on the task at hand, and forget everything else. Whenever his mind went towards Hagrid, he immediately thought of him out on the moors, breeding dragons. This, if for nothing else, would make him smile.

It was three weeks after George and Angelina arrived at the tent, and finally things started to settle in like normal. Draco was laying on his bed, Hermione with her head across his legs. He sat there, quiet as could be, watching her sleep. He dare not wake her, it had been so long since she'd slept so well, He wasn't about to spoil that for her. It was 11:30 in the morning. Everyone was so exhausted that hardly anyone bothered to get up. As Draco watched her, Luna walked by, headed towards the stove. After several moments, and a few clinks of metal, she reemerged with coffee for him. Handing it to Draco, and with a kiss on the head, she returned to her own bed.

With a purr, Hermione curled herself into him. Part of him thought she must have been dreaming, but the other half knew better. That part knew she was dreaming for certain, and she smelled his coffee. When she finally cracked open her eyes, flooding them with sunlight, it was two hours later. Turning over she called to him. " Draco?" But before she could get an answer, there he was. He was sipping his coffee, his 3rd cup, and attempting to read out of one of her books.

" Don't break your brain..." She whispered in a hushed, half awake tone. Before he managed out any words, she had taken his coffee cup, swigged down half of it, and given it back.

" So why are you reading that?" she asked, scratching her head.

" Just checking it out.." He murmured.

As he did, Luna entered without a word, refilled his coffee and left.

" Been up all night?" Hermione asked, oblivious to Luna.

" Um.." Draco stuttered, looking from cup, to the tapestry, and back to cup, trying to figure out what had happened. " yeah...most of the night...Hey...did you just see..?" He looked at her, pointing in the direction Luna has appeared from.

Hermione looked at him, holding her breath for a moment, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

" Oh never mind" He said, shaking his head and finishing it off with a hand through his hair.

He was so attractive when he did that. She found it hard not to just jump on top of him, right then and there. The voices she could hear made it very clear to her that everyone else was awake, and therefore, within hearing distance.

" So I guess I should probably get dressed and whatnot then?" She asked him, tugging at the shirt she had on, his, that was a bit too big.

" Well I guess so..it's getting late..."

At the table in the main room, everyone sat,chatting away. At a lull in the conversation, suddenly a voice erupted from behind a tapestry.

" DRACO!!!!!!!!! You let me sleep until almost 2 in the afternoon?!?!?!?!?!"

" Well, that'll be Hermione then.." Ron smirked. Taking his sandwich up, he ripped it in half. First stuffing half of it into his trap, then giving the other half to Luna. Who in turn shoved hers down her throat in the same manner.

" Hermione...We tried to wake you up, I swear!" Draco said. He was serious, but you could hear the smile on his face, " But you sort of got.......angry.."

"Angry?...Angry?..What's that supposed to mean?" She was yelling louder now, and sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

" Well..not to be a git.." Angelina interrupted loudly, causing Hermione and Draco to exit their bed. " But he did try! Grabbed me on my way to the bathroom. I shook you and ya took a bite at me.."

Mostly everyone giggled, Hermione turned really red. Filled with anger, she sat back into the couch, looking at her feet.

" So, " Ginny said, breaking the tension, " Who's up for going over the day's agenda..?" There was a rustle of shifting asses on seats, and then nothing.

" Well jeez, don't everyone jump at once"

" Can I have the floor Gin?" George asked. Ginny, a little shocked and taken back, smiled and avidly nodded. "We have to get out of this tent! Not only is it not safe, but it's getting harder and harder to come across food. We need a house of some sort, truly. I was thinking, we move in as muggles, no magic. None! We stay off everyone's respective radars, lay low. Should give us enough time to get our shit together.."

George hadn't realized it, but mid-rant he stood up. With a look around of puzzlement, he sat back down quickly. " So that's my idea.."

Angelina cleared her throat, then spoke. " When I was little, we used to visit my auntie and cousins in America all the time. She hasn't lived there in a long time, but I can remember clear as day this old manor in her town. It was decrepit and falling apart, so no one ever bought it. My cousin Missy wrote me last month and told me they had visited some friends who still lived in the town, and that old house still sat empty. It's big, well, I just think it'd be perfect."

"Where is this grand perfect place?" Harry asked, looking skeptical. They had already tried the America idea, and it didn't work out so well last time.

" Louisiana, New Orleans to be exact. It's on the southern part of America. It's warm, no snow, hardly any rain to speak of. Listen you said you tried to stay out of site by staying in a little town, and that didn't go so great. This place..it's booming. There's tons of people. Haven't you ever seen those spy shows on the television. They don't hide, they blend in. Hide in plain sight really." Angelina pulled at her pony tail as if she were pleased with herself.

" Well, I think this might be a great idea" Ginny said. She was holding her head up with a hand under her chin, and was looking Harry in the eyes. She could look into them forever it seemed.

" Yeah, " Harry said, rubbing her cheek a little with his thumb, " Yeah I think so too"

" Alright so, let's pack and we can apparate, be there before dinner." Ron said, sitting forward in his seat.

" No...wait.." Draco said, putting his hand up, biting on his lip a little. " No. We do this different. We'll apparate to a large city, somewhere far from where we are going. From there we take muggle transportation. No magic, just like George said. They'll be looking for that."

They all silently agreed. In a matter of hours, after packing and destroying the tent, they stood in a train station in Boston Mass. Angelina and Hermione used what they all had left for money to buy tickets, and for some food for the ride. They managed to get two sleeper rooms, they slept in shifts. After 27 hours on the train, they finally reached New Orleans. Once they all piled off the train and had their bags, they set off. On the way through the city, Draco found a charming jeweler in a market. He sold the man his watch and his ring, receiving $450.00.

After much searching streets and complaining, mostly from Ron. They finally came across a part of town Angelina recognized. With a startled expression, she ran in circles, very much like a newly caged rat. " Wait a minute.." She muttered, " Wait a minute....wait.." She fumbled on her bag, dropping it to the ground and running towards an old rotten bench. " Wait...."

"We're WAITING" yelled several of her companions.

When she reached the bench, she turned to roll her eyes at them. " Shut it! I know this bench, look.....follow me" Running past them, launching at her bag, and running at a rather large metal gate. It was iron, though covered in vines. The metal was coated in rust. When she leaned on the gate, it let out a moan.

" You coming?" She yelled back to them, disappearing behind the gate.

" Oy, Ang,....where?" George yelled.

With a peek around the vines, she whispered, " home.."

Perhaps it was the excitement of what the city promised them. Perhaps it was fear. Perhaps it was even just a lack of food and sleep. What was it that made them completely oblivious to the large white house just beyond the gates. With caution they each crept through the iron gate. For a moment, no one said anything. They all stood there, staring. The house was your typical Louisiana manor. Something you'd read about in a vampire novel. Plant life had over taken it, the paint was chipping, basically the house was in a right state of decay.

" So, " Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. " No magic then...right!?"

" Yeah, that's the plan." George answered his brother, turning his head slowly at him, " You're not scared of not having any enchantments on it...are you?" George elbowed his bother sharp in the ribs.

With a wince of pain, Ron rubbed his side. " Lousy GIT! No. If this is what the outside looks like, I'd hate to see what lies insides. And I assume we're gonna have to clean it right?"

Harry walked to the old oak door. Grabbing for the handle, several things came over him. The excitement of having a warm, dry place to sleep. The worry of what was on the road ahead. But mostly panic. For all he knew, this decrepit old house would collapse and kill them all while they were sleeping. The eight of them walked into the main foyer. The only light that came though was from the door behind them. There was an over whelming odor of dust and decay.

" This is going to take years to clean" Ginny said, squinting to see herself in a dust covered mirror. " At least muggle cleaning,it will"

She gave a wicked smile, sticking her tongue to her teeth. Brandishing her wand, she was just about to cast.

"Ginny!" George growled, grabbing for her arm, " We said no magic!"

With an exhausted roll of her eyes, she put her hands on her hips.

" Oh COME ON!! this is going to take FOORRREEVVVVVVVVVEERR " She groaned

" Hey George" Harry ran to his side, " how about this. Hermione, You and myself can run into town. We'll get some power turned on, some water and maybe even some gas to cook with. Luna and Ron can take Draco's money and go get some food and supplies. We need towels!!! Everyone else can pick up a bit!" Harry trailed off.

George breathed a heavy sigh, pulling up his shirt cuffs. " Alright Harry, lets go"

Just as they all were about to head out the door, Harry pulled Ginny in close by her belt. " And YOU!" He said, through gritted teeth. " Clean it up if you want, but make it LOOK like you did it by hand at least. "

Then he kissed her head. The last thing Harry saw as he was walking away was Ginny's devilish smile melt over Draco and Angelina's faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry it's been so long. Hit a major MAJOR case of writers block. Hope you all enjoy it, i have loads more coming!


	19. Chapter 19: Finding their way

" Hi there! I need power turned on at my home"

The girl across the counter gave George a puzzled look. Either He seemed odd, or His accent confused her. At First glance she didn't seem like a very bright light bulb.

" Um, alright...the address?" She said, chewing her gum loudly.

" oh, um.."George stumbled. Why had he not asked what the address was?

" 1579" Harry cut in, " Knights Cross"

The girl was quickly inputting information into her computer.

" And your name, sir?" She said, without looking up.

" George.." He thought quickly.." Winters..." with a quick shrug and a look to Harry and Hermione...

" Okay then Mr. Winters.." said the girl, almost as if , she herself didn't believe him. " Since the house has existing service, there's no need to send a truck. Everything should be up and in working order within the hour."

She gave them all one last look over, making a strange face when Hermione smiled at their errands they met back up with Ron and Luna at the bench. They had so many bags, it's amazing they managed to get all the way back without help.

" I hope the house is a bit less dusty" Said George, struggling with the two bags of potatoes he had. " Should be good, Although I have never witnessed Ginny cleaning without......................."

As He opened the door, he was dumbstruck. The entire house....was was as if the house was newly built. Not only was there no dust. There was no sign of age or decay.

Before any of the stunned could speak, Ginny blurted out " It was his idea!!" pointing to Draco.

" What the hell?" He cocked an eyebrow and dropped his jaw.

" Don't blame this on me chicky...You were blasting away mold before Angelina and me could agree to help. And you know what" He said, turning towards the group, " This girl has some bizarre obsession with blowing crap up. And not even when it's practical! I even caught her building dust people then blowing their bodies apart.."

Harry began to chuckle, Ron smiled ( as if proud), and George looked worried, He knew it was his fault, well him and Fred's fault, that Ginny was a boom girl. He missed his twin dearly, especially when he looked at his little sister. When Ginny smiled, she looked a lot like Fred.

" Alright...That's it. You wasted your one get out jail free card for using magic. No more. If we get caught, I'm blaming the three of you." George brushed past them, headed to find the kitchen, with his potatoes.

" Man, i think we really made him angry that time" Ginny said, looking to Ron, for some sibling sympathy.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I would have listened to him.." Hermione made at noise at Ron, rather like a giggle and a cough, " ...alright maybe I wouldn't have, but i would have at least tried to hide it, or pull some excuse outta my ass. Come on Luna."

Ron took his bags to the kitchen, Luna following in his wake, reading a magazine. " Man gets eaten by tiger...HA..where do they come up with this stuff?"

-------

The kitchen was rather large, or at least it had been until they started to fill it with all the food they bought. Luna and Ron had gotten basic essentials. Milk, water, bread,...eggs. They had stopped by a general store as well. There they purchased towels for everyone, light bulbs, trash bags, that sort of thing. When all was said and done, of the $450 from Draco, they had $100 left.

" This won't last long" George said, looking over all the information the Electric company had given him. " Between the lights, the gas and the water...we'll barely make it a month here.."

Luna began to peal an orange, stuffing pieces into her mouth. Every so often she would hand one over to Ron. Who, instead of just taking it, would lazily open his mouth and turn towards her, allowing her to drop the orange piece into his open mouth.

" I think we're going to have to all get jobs here...." George grabbed his paper, and stormed out of the room, returning moments later, the rest of the group on his tail.

While everyone started talking around the table, Hermione and Angelina began to cook some rice, beans and pork for dinner.

" So I know I said we are not allowed to use magic, but i have changed my mind, " Ginny pumped her arms in the air at her brother's statement," Ginny please...i mean at least one more time. We need paperwork here. Dad used to tell me he hated the thought of ever coming to America, everything is about what papers you have, and if they're right. If you do, you can do anything you want. We have $100 left from shopping. And 8 people means we're going to go through that food rather quick." For a moment they all looked at Ron and Luna, who were eating their second orange now.

" Maybe sooner than we think." George rolled his eyes " We need money. Now we can't create money, so we do the next best thing"

" We ride horses into a bank and steal all the money" Ginny said, chewing on a toothpick.

She was staring off into space, so she never saw the look everyone exchanged, then gave her.

" No, Gin..not quite. We are all going to get jobs. Further more, to get them, we need documents. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but since the electric company thinks my name is George Winters..that might be an issue, so..."

He quickly turned to Hermione, giving her the floor.

" We figured we would stick ourselves a little further below the radar." She said, pulling out a torn napkin with writing on it from her pocket, " It took us a while to come up with them.."

" I wanna be Viktor Krum!" Ron blurted out

" And that.., " Laughed Harry, pointing a finger at Ron, " Is EXACTLY why I told Hermione to pick the names"

Ron bowed his head in defeat, mumbling something about " Harry" and " dungbombs". Hermione leaned on the kitchen counter, her cheeks turning ever so slightly pink.

" If you don't like them, I'm sorry. I did the best i could. " She lifted the paper once again to her face, reading it properly out loud.

" George, obviously we know now that you will be George Winters, ( George nodded towards her) Angelina I hope you're okay with being Angelina Winters, if not..see George.." Hermione pointed to Angelina took it well, squeezing his hand with love.

" Further more," Hermione continued, " Ron and Ginny, you are both Winters' as well"

Ginny smiled, giving it to her brother. Ron however, did not take it so well.

" What?!? I don't want it! Why can't I be something else?"

" Because we're brothers.." George said.

He gave Ron a quick little smile, however Ron's face was one of serious business. He obviously wasn't getting the idea.

" Ya know Ron. Sometimes I wonder if you'd win in a fight against a chunk of wood."

Hermione cleared her throat, trying not to laugh, especially after George whispered to Angelina, " My money's on the wood"

Hermione checked herself again. " Let's see..Harry will be taking Modan for his last name. Luna, we gave you Donelly. um.." She seemed to be scanning her minute slip of paper, when really, only Draco and herself were left." I will be taking Gale, Hermione Gale....." She smiled a little bit, then her eyes shot open and she turned to George.

" Alright...Draco..hear me out before we start bickering like little old ladies here.." George rounded on Draco, who in turn looked rather surprised at him. " How many other people do you know named Draco? I got nothing...so..i mean...i will understand if you don't want to, but i....we ( he pointed out harry and hermione) thought it would be best if you changed your first name, at least in public.....that is..if.."

" No that's cool." Everyone was taken back by his sheer casualness pertaining to the subject. " Honestly, Draco was a family members name...it's just one more thing tieing me to my roots...to my father...., " Draco signed deeply, " I had a horse when i was little, he was black with a white patch on his left leg...I named him Jakobi, before I could even spell my own name....What was the last name you had picked out for me? "

" Jakobi?" said Ginny, " We're trying to get you hidden by changing your name and you want to go from Draco.....to Jakobi? You didn't have a dog named Brian or anything did you?"

With a nervous laugh, everyone turned to Draco, straightening up a little. Ron especially remembered laughing at Draco's name during first year, and Draco taking it very badly. With a twitch of his eyebrow, Draco turned to Hermione, she handed him the paper. Taking it in his hand, he scanned down it, looking for his own name...

" Ah here we go...Lets see..Brian Halliday...um...needs tweaking...Brian Holliday....I like that..it sounds pretty cool"

A little while later, they had spread out amongst the house. Angelina was lying down for a mid day nap. George and Ron were out walking the grounds, determining work to be done. Mostly George pointed, and Ron wrote. Harry and Ginny were drinking tea, taking a break from doing laundry. While Draco searched out He finally found her, she was nose deep in a book, sitting on the second story porch. Before he interrupted her, he watched. He watched the wind blow through her hair, he watched her nose crinkle when she thought, he even watched while she battled the fly who kept settling on her knee.

" DAMNIT! GO AWAY!" She barked, waving her leg about all crazy like. At that point, he couldn't help but laugh and break his silence.

"Hey Creepy,....anyone ever tell you it's creepy to watch people" She said with a strange expression, trying her hardest not to laugh hysterically.

He crossed over to her, glancing over towards the skyline. The sun was beginning to set behind the city, casting an orangey-pinkish glow to everything. For the first time ever, Draco's pale skin appeared to have color to a quick moment, even his pale grey eyes seemed to be alive with color. When he finally came to her, he sat across from her on the railing, rather than next to her. Normally she would have complained, but the sun cast such a glow around him, that he seemed heavenly, ethereal.

" 'swhatcha doing pretty lady?" He said to her, bringing her back out of her coma state.

'" Er....just reading some more. I'm not any closer to knowing what Lucius is up to. Everything depends on me and my brain." She laughed, but he could tell she was truly worried.

" Don't let it get to you 'Mione. We will deal with all of this in due time." His words were comforting, but still she feared what was to come. For many nights she has dreams, horrible terrifying dreams that would bring most to the brink of insanity. Thankfully, waking up with Draco's arms tightly around her, was enough to keep her sane. She smiled at him, nodding. She looked so beautiful today. Her skin enriched by the sun, the white dress she wore, even the daisy clip in her hair. She didn't even notice him leave his perch and take place in front of her. His shadow covered her, and she turned up to him with a smile. With a "come hither" look to die for, he reached out his hand towards her. She took it without hesitation. With a smirk he swung her arms around his neck, placing his hands on her curvy yet, boney hips; they swayed. He began to hum a melody, quiet at first then, a little more loudly. She leaned in closer, placing her head on his chest, listening to the reverberations from his humming. As they danced, dusk placed itself upon the sky like a vast blanket. At once, when the sun was fully down, somewhere downstairs, Luna flipped a light switch, causing the Christmas lights that were left, strewn to the porches from years before, turned on..

POP

Hermione opened her eyes

POP POP....................POP

The 20 something year old bulbs were individually breaking.

"Add those lights to the list" They heard George yell from below

" Screw you..and your list.." Ron replied

Suddenly there was the obvious sound of two people wrestling on the grass.

Hermione turned to Draco, with bulbs exploding, sending sparks everywhere, " I'm sorry about.." It was quite apparent to him that she was going to apologize for the way her friends were. But by now they were just as much friends to him as they were to her, and really..they were like one big annoying " family".

" honestly, I love them just the same" Darco said, kissing her forehead.

" I love you Hermione" he said, his eyes squinting in the bright sunset

" I love you too, Draco" She smiled. He smiled back at her,....." I think you mean Brian..."

" oh yes of course...Brian. Ooo! Does this mean I can pretend I'm with a different guy.." They both laughed whole heartily.

BANG BANG BANG

"Food!!!" Angelina's voice rang out through the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I will admit, sometimes when i reread my chapters, i find myself laughing completely out loud ...( Basically the entire naming scene lol)


	20. Chapter 20:a little help from my friends

Within the next few weeks their lives had started to be a little more natural for them. Most of the group got jobs in town. Angelina and Ginny waited tables at a pub three blocks away. Draco worked at a supply house, Harry at a sporting goods store. While Ron and George did odd jobs, mostly construction work, around town. That really helped in the long run, teaching them how to fix house hold stuff. Meanwhile Luna and Hermione mostly stuck around the house. Hermione was busy decoding and reading more books. Luna however, attempted to get twice to get a job. The first time the manager laughed at her, the second time they called the police.

They all were having a great time. Things had never been this good for the group, but soon.....reality started to set back in.

" Hey did anyone see where I put the money for the water bill?" Angelina asked loudly, walking through the house

" Didn't we pay that last month?" Ron asked, loudly from an upstairs bathroom.

" Ron we have to pay EVERY month" Hermione reminded him

Suddenly He emerged from the bathroom, a rather large wrench in his hand and a satisfied look on his face.

" Every month? really eh?! Wow, I wonder how mom and dad do this all the time" As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized his fault.

It had been several months since they had heard from Mr and Mrs Weasley, and even longer since they had seen them. As Ron took a step towards the staircase, Ginny emerged from her room, her eyes glinting with tears. Replacing his wrench back into the toolbox, under the stairs labeled R.W., Ron entered the kitchen briefly. Going to the fridge , he retrieved two Root beers from it. They were nothing like the butterbeer he was accustomed too, but they were decent, especially on a hot day. Heading back up the stairs, he had to bring his shirt up to his face, wiping the sweat. Luna passed by in deep discussion with Hermione, only to turn at the exact moment of Ron's lifted shirt. What they saw was Ron's bulky exterior was now sporting a glorious set of 6 pack abs. Needless to say, both the girls walked into the wall.

Slowly he entered Ginny and Harry's room.

" Gin?" He spoke quietly.

The door creaked as he stepped further in. It was a nice room, very open and airy. It neither resembled Harry nor Ginny's previous rooms. For one thing it was spotless. The only reminders of their past lives were a few trinkets left out. Ginny's quittitch blanket her mother had sewn for her. Harry had a picture of his mother and father at their wedding, sirius and lupin included. Walking in and to the left, Ron could see that the porch door was ajar. Wiping his head of excess sweat again, he took himself through the room and out the door. Looking along the front of the house, he couldn't see anything except george downstairs fixing the fence with harry. They turned and waved, as he did back. Harry made a gesture to his left, Ron's right. closing the door to get by, Ron went that way, finding ginny sitting on the ground holding her hands together, in what looked to be like prayer.

Without a word, a brother went to his sister in her time of need. sliding down next to her, he opened both drinks, and handed hers to over. She took it, and placed it on the other side of her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally it was ginny who spoke. Her voice so broken and wobbly, it was amazing she said as much as she did.

" We.....we don't even know if they're okay!"

The moment she finished her sentence, she felt her body melting into oblivion. She wasn't sure what was more crushing, the thought of losing her parents, or the force caused by Ron's tight embrace.

" Oh Ron" She cried heavily into Ron's shirt" What if they're in trouble, what if he has them. What if.."

" None of that is true and you know it. They're prefectly safe. they are off on their second honeymoon, enjoying the beaches. Gin they're just fine, I'm sure of it." Ron used the most comforting voice he could, but he was sure his little sister could see right through it.

He was just as worried as she was, and in fact he held guilt over himself for living in this beautiful house without even thinking of his parents once since they had been here. And what about Bill and Fleur...or Charlie..and..yes..even Percy. Where were they all..He had no way of knowing who was dead or not.

Later on that evening, once dinner was done. Ginny went to bed early, she had to work in the morning and spending a long time with Ron today really drained her. As she walked into the room she noticed there was a large lump under her quittitch bedspread. Just as she was about to investigate, a voice from behind her broke the silence.

" Don't tell anyone right away that i got that for you, ......I'm pretty sure George will be pissed" Ron was standing in the door way.

Quickly she turned her blanket over and let out a small squeak of excitement. " Ron how? When?" She barely mustered.

" I snuck out when i went to the attic for that ladder. It only took me a fraction of a second. It looked like someone had ransacked the burrow. Everything was in tact, just gone through. I wanted to bring back Crookshanks but there was a note from Fleur saying they took " the owls, the cat and that weird thing" with them. When you were crying i realized you needed to have this, we needed to have this. I'm just glad i got to it first."

Ginny raced to her brother, tears blazing, she gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. Ron hugged her back, they had never really been close in their lives, but now, they relied on each other more than ever. Tightly they hugged and yes, they did cry. And clutched in Ginny's left arm, was the Weasley family clock,...all hands pointing to "vacation"

-------

Ginny never showed anyone the clock, only occasionally, and in private, would Ron ask how it looked.

She would always reply " couldn't be better".

It was late one Friday night just at the end of July that their world came to a full stop, and none of them saw it coming. Friday nights usually meant the gang would walk down to the pub where Angelina and Ginny worked for a bite to eat. The girls always worked Friday nights, so that meant the food was free. They had just been discussing Ron's newly toned body and Luna love for a sweaty dirty man ( oy) when they set off down the street towards the pub. Arriving at 9 and staying until 1, they were both full and slightly drunk. Muggle alcohol was a bit different than wizards alcohol. for one thing, muggle alcohol came in a vast variety of colors and flavors. They said bye to the girls, who usually stayed a bit later to clean up, and made the dizzy, blurry walk home. Walking through the fence Ron dug in his pockets, that night he was key holder...and he left his at the bar.

"Damnit all!"

The group of them laughed, and sway. holding each other up while Ron made the jolting run, 3 blocks back to get his keys from ginny.

As Ron approached the bar, he never noticed how dark it was after they had closed. With only a hand full of lights on indoors, they shut off the out side ones. leaving Ron to manage his drunk ass way through pitch blackness to the side door.....on which, he began to pound.

" Ginny!!!" He yelled" Ang! Open the door you guys, i left my keys in there...Mr. Delamarto? It's Ron Winters..Hello??? is anyone in there"

But there was no answer. He felt his way to the front of the building, which thankfully is a lot better lit. Opening the front door he stumbled into the pub,not stopping to consider why the door was open. Suddenly there was a loud BANG, followed by a scream. A black blur came charging towards Ron. He reached for his wand, but suddenly remembered he left his in his coat, at home. But the black blur, who was getting closer and taking a human form, did not attack him, rather, it ran past him in a hurry. Unsure of what was going on, he pressed on.

" Ginny? Ang?..Mr. Delamarto? Where is everyone"

" RON???" He recognized Angelina's voice.

" Ron we're in here. Quick.."

As Ron rounded the corner of the counter and headed for the kitchen, he slipped and fell in a puddle of water, landing flat on his back. Drunk and clumsy as he was he began laughing hysterically at the fact that he had fallen, bringing his hands up he noticed he had slipped in an oddly red puddle. With shock on his face he focused in on what he landed next to.

The body of Mr. Delamarto.

Blood flowing from his chest. Quickly he scrambled against the cupboard.

" What the fuck?" He exclaimed. " Ang what..."

As he turned to face her he saw it, Ginny's body laying across Angelina's legs. Angelina began to cry manically.

" He wanted our money and we gave it to him then he told me i was pretty and Mr. delamarto stood up for me and he shot him oh god Ron and then ginny tried to take his gun and he shot her too."

Quivering Ron crawled towards the form of his little sister. He immediately thought of his mother's clock and how it would now point to Ginny...mortal danger.

" Ron are you listening? You have to get her out of here. She's alive Ron. We need to get her home"

Without a word he scooped up Ginny in his arms, her blood ridden hair strewn across her face. With his other hand he lifted Angelina to her feet.

" Come on"

--

Luna was leaning on the door while Draco tried to pick the lock with his wand.

" Damn thing isn't good for much is it?" He said, in a slur.

" Hey look" said George" Ron's back. All hail the key master."

Ron pushed forward through them and with one foot, kicked the door in. None of them really had time to take in fully what they had just all seen. Without hesitation he layed Ginny's blood soaked body on the dining room table. As they all entered their confusion would quickly subside as Ron ripped his shirt off and applying it to Ginny's side, where she was losing blood quickly.

" Ron.............." Was about all Harry could muster.

" Ron what happened" Draco quickly ran to his side. " Ron?"

" We were robbed at gun point. Mr. Delamarto is dead. Ginny tried to take his gun, and while they were fighting the gun went off."

Angelina was shaking so badly that it wasn't clear if she forced herself to sit down, or if her body just did it. Luna fell into Hermione and they crumpled together in a crying mess. While George and Harry stood there, with that deer in headlights look, completely in shock.

" Ron we need help" Draco was now yelling at Ron, who didn't seem to be hearing him

" Ron......RON!!! ( Draco smacked him hard across his shoulder)...We need help or she is going to die!!!"

-

When they retell this story later, no one will remember Ron leaving the room. With a POP, he was gone. Draco was holding Ron's shirt in place over the wound, but it was soaked through.

" HARRY..GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT" he yelled, seeing though his own was now under Ginny's head.

Harry blinked twice and followed orders like a zombie, incapable of rational thought. Suddenly there was another loud POP, a mere few feet away. And a familiar voice, that no one expected to hear.

" Mr. Weasley!!!I demand you tell me what you think you are doing? Kidnapping a teacher is still punishable even if you are no longer a student! MR. WEASLEY SAY SOMETHING FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Ron rounded the corner, still with a look a shock, with out a shirt, and tightly gripping the arm of Professor McGonagall.

" Good Gracious, child what has happened?" She exclaimed as she ran to Ginny's side.

Turning to the fact next to hers, " Mr. Pott....Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here" She had clearly not heard that Draco was not only with Harry Potter, but was now a trusted companion and family member.

" Professor?" He said, his voice pleading.

Her eyes turned back to Ginny now, " We need to get her to a muggle hospital, we can't do anything for her"

" FIX HER" Ron's voice was loud, he was now standing closer to the table. " You fix her now"

McGonagall was so taken back by his tone and manner, she seemed stunned.

" I cannot fix this Mr. Weasley. It's a muggle wound, our magic would not do anything for her, she needs a muggle doctor. They can save her"

Ron took another step forward, " Professor................Hagrid is missing.....Dumbledore is Dead, Sirius is DEAD...." his voice gaining volume and speed " MY PARENTS ARE OFF HIDING ON SOME ISLAND SOMEWHERE.................YOU ARE ALL WE HAVE!!!!!"

For a moment he stood there, breathing heavily, fists clenched so tightly his hands were turning purple.

" You have made yourself clear Mr. Weasley" Said Professor McGonagall, in a rather subdued tone " Then as a person held in such high respects then you will listen and do what I say. We are taking her to the hospital! Mr. Malfoy...help me won't you"

As they picked her up and headed towards the door they heard him say " It's Holliday now Professor."

" What is"

" Me"

" Forgive me if i don't find the humor in your joke mr. malfoy"

" No Professor, we have different names, we're hiding... "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Don't hate me for putting Ginny in harms way. I really needed to get the point across that things can be just as terrible for a muggle. People die everyday without the involvement of magic ( and the unforgivable curses). I wanted to put the group into a real life situation and force them to live through it. Ron's had built up aggression for years, and ( as we all remember) Harry had gotten an attitutude towards the end of the series, working out his problems....i think it's time for Ron to address his own.


	21. Chapter 21:Home again

A few hours later they all sat quietly in what to be most of their first time in a muggle hospital, with the exception of Hermione. Her parents were dentists and as such, she's seen them many many times.

" What's that smell?" Luna said, rubbing her hands together.

" That's the smell of death. " Ron said in a blunt tone " because that is what happens when people come to muggle hospitals. I will never forgive you for bringing my baby sister here"

He pointed right in McGonagall's face.

" Well if I do remember, it was your idea I come with you in the first place." Professor McGonagall retorted.

People in the waiting room were starting to stare at them.

" I would have never had come to you if I thought this would have been your plan" Ron was yelling now, the hospital staff was taking notice.

" Excuse me but I am the Headmistress.." suddenly there was a mousy voice in the middle of all the fighting.

" Pardon me, seeing though you are all together, we have private rooms for those waiting for patients in surgery,shall we?"

The nurse was pointing in the direction of a hallway. Draco stood first. Hermione on his side. George, Angelina, Luna and harry followed. Professor McGonagall and Ron were the last two the leave the crowded and now silent waiting room. When the nurse led them to their own private area they were sure she had heard her say something about "crazy people" and " soundproofing"

Just as Ron was about to take another stab at McGonagall, Harry stepped into his path. He was white as a ghost, his eyes red, bloodshot, and drowning in quiet tears.

With a sniffle he said, " It's good to see you Professor, it has been far too long"

Like a mother to a son, She quickly pulled Harry in, hugging him tightly.

" Oh Mr. Potter how worried I have been! No one has heard anything from any of you. Molly said someone had spotted you in northern America and she said she sent you word. Oh my dear boy! Oh Harry!"

They stood there hugging for a few moments.

This was the first time Harry could ever remember Professor McGonagall calling him by his first name, this made him only squeeze harder. Finally she pulled away from him, looking around the room, tears streaming down her face.

" Oh and Ms. Granger my child. I was so scared. How has it been?" Before Hermione could answer, Draco stepped forward.

" She's been busy, but mostly busy keeping us sane, and rational." With a smile he took her hand.

Professor McGonagall stood there, gaping at the sight of Hermione and Draco.

" So tell me this great plan of yours again. You have different names?"

George spoke up, with a smile and scratch of his head " well it happened on accident see..."and retold the long tedious story to Minerva McGonagall.

After that story, they told of how they met up with the group. Hermione filled in the beginning parts, and Harry told the story of his trip to Malfoy manor, and his peace with Draco. Meanwhile, Ron stayed completely silent in the corner. Not even Luna could get him to talk.

" George..Angelina..I'm so happy for you. Congratulations on getting married. I wanted to come, I got my invite, i just couldn't leave the school." Minerva wiped her tears in her muggle old lady sweater.

" I proposed to Ginny" Harry said, a strange combination between smiling and crying, he looked to Minerva, who was positively beaming. She embraced him again.

" oh your mother and father would be so proud of you. I have always seen Ms. We...I'm sorry..Ginny as a young Lily Potter all over again. Yes indeed, a perfect match."

" Um, excuse me" a voice called from behind them.

They all crained their heads to see a doctor standing in the doorway . He entered the room, checking a chart.

" You are all here on behalf of a Ms. Ginny Winters, yes? Alright, so how are you all related to her." George stepped forward. " I'm her brother George, this is my wife Angelina. This is our brother Ron, his girlfriend Luna. This is Ginny's fiance Harry. And our friends Brian ( he struggled to get that out, although it was his "idea", the name change plan was hard to follow) and Hermione."

" Alright, sounds fabulous." He had a air of sarcasm in his voice.

" And who are you?" He spied Minerva Mcgonagall in the back of the room.

" Oh me?" She inquired.

Then with all the motherly love for a child she could muster, all the years of watching over her students and her house....she said

" I am her teacher"

With a flashed smile, the doctor pulled his clip board out again,and began to read. Most of what he said was nonsense to them. Finally he concluded, " Ms. Winters will be awake any moment now. She will need to stay here for about a week, depending on how she heals, but never the less, she will be okay. Now.."

The door opened again and young nurse poked her head in the room, " Doctor, the young girl is awake. her vitals are stable and she wants visitors. She's asking for a Harry, George,Ron and Brian." Then she was gone again.

" Alright, if you gentlemen will follow me, I'll take you to her room" With a quick nod back to the group in the room, the four of them left.

Ron still fuming from his fight with Minerva, followed the doctor with his arms folded, staring at the floor as he walked.

Harry, Draco,Ron and George were taken up one level and down a long hallway. " Room 135, here we go boys"

The doctor opened the door for them and took his leave. Harry entered the room first. It was nothing he had ever seen before, and Harry had seen his share of tortured and dead people. She was hooked up to several machine, her side was all bandaged up and there were little tubes by her nose.

"Gin?" George whispered, and she opened her eyes.

" OH GEORGE!" she breathed heavily, obviously still weak, throwing her arms openly, inviting him to come to her.

Gently he sat next to her, hugging her even more gently still.

" How are you feeling?" He asked finally.

" Good, woozy but good. The doctor put me on some pills that make me feel funny but he said it was either feel like I'm flying, or like I've just been shot..." Ginny laughed, they all looked at her, forcing smiles. " Oh COME ON!" she demanded " I'm fine. honestly. Truly!"

" do you remember anything?" Harry asked taking Ginny hand in his own and kissing it.

" No....not really. I remember Ron carrying me, crying....and Draco " she turned towards him, taking his hand, " I remember your voice..you were carrying me and telling me I was going to be alright. not to be afraid. And oddly enough, Professor McGonagall" she laughed, making the international "crazy" sign next to her head, " don't know what that's about"...

George took her hand laughing, " Gin you're not crazy, she's downstairs" he said smiling.

"What do you mean she's here?" Ginny asked, propping herself up a little

"Well, " Draco stared into her eyes, sometimes she had the look of a child still, " When Ron found you, he kind of had um...."

" I freaked out" Ron interrupted. Draco turned to Ron, he could see the tears welling up in his eyes." I didn't know what to do. My brain went all mushy and kind of leaked out of my ears I guess. Before I could stop myself I was kidnapping McGonagall in the middle of her afternoon tea."

" Maybe it's not me that's crazy. " Ginny said with a smile, running her hands through her hair.

Ron began to blush, kicking his shoes against a chair that sat by Ginny's bed.

" Yeah, I guess it was a bit rash" He said, keeping his eyes to the floor.

" A bit" Ginny said, making Ron look to her, " But who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been brave enough to get help. Right now you could be identifying a body instead of having a friendly chat in this fancy room with this awesome bed that does.....check it out"

Ginny began fiddling with the buttons on the side of her hospital bed. Repositioning herself up, then down....then making her feet go up higher then her head. Finally forcing herself into almost a fetal position.

There was a small knock on the door

" Excuse me." An elderly nurse walked in with a clear bag and began to hang it next to Ginny's bed

" It time for more medicine my dear, and I'm afraid, for the time being, visiting time is over."

As the boys all took a moment to give Ginny a respective hug goodbye she took Ron's hand and squeezed it very tightly.

" Can you let the girls know that I am alright. Tell them they can come back tomorrow, or even later this afternoon if they let you all. I really cannot wait to see Professor McGonagall! Please tell....." she began to drift to sleep. " tell McGone-gal.....tankoo"

And just like that, she was asleep.

" Gin?" George said, staring at his sister's face

Harry turned to the nurse, " Is that..."

" Perfectly normal boys" , the nurse said with a smile, staring to bustle them towards the door, " I had to pump her full of meds, she'll be out for at least the next 4 hours. Off you go!"

Just as she pulled the door shut behind herself she called out, " Leave a number at the desk, when she wakes up, we'll call you"

As the four boys loaded themselves into the nearest elevator, Draco turned to George.

" Call us? Do we even HAVE a phone?"

" It's on my list..." George said, sounding a bit on the confused side

" You and your damn list" Muttered Ron.

-----

A week had passed and a special day had arrived. Today was the day Ginny was to come home. The house had been abuzz for the past week. Each of them equally excited for her home coming. Luna had decorated the kitchen with brightly colored streamers of pink and green. While Hermione and Angeline made a crude looking cake. The boys had all been busy this week as well. They saved enough money to buy a cheap car. hey had just returned with a junkie blue care with a little itty bitty horse on the front, Which in turn, Luna named Giddy-yup!. George and Angelina piled into the car to go and retrieve Ginny from the hospital. As time passed, the group inside began to stir impatiently. They were all equally anxious and eager to see her return.

" Oh, Where are they already?" Said Hermione, checking the drive way, then her watch for the tenth time.

" Come on 'Mione" Ron said, with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone, " Quit your worrying"

"Sure big stuff, why don't you stop looking out the windows yourself." She chortled.

Ron went a little pink.

"ah!" exclaimed harry, " I haven't been this nervous in a long time."

He was wiping his hands on his pants. His palms were obviously sweating.

Suddenly there was a rumble from a car out in the by the definite sound of door shutting. The door to the house swung open.

" HEEYYY!" Angelina said, entering first with a large bag, while George came through helping Ginny inside.

" Sorry we're late!" George said, " She wouldn't let us pass it without stopping"

They could all see the chocolate shake in Ginny's hand. It was apparent that they had passed the near by ice cream shop on the way home. Harry laughed, he could just imagine her in the back seat, arguing with George to pull over.

" The doctor said no Ginny!"  
" Excuse me, did he get shot?...Did you?..NO!"  
" Gin.."  
" I want my damn MILKSHAKE!!!"

" Well it was worth it!" She smiled.

Taking a long drawn out sip, she reached the bottom of the cup.

" There was a point where I thought she was going to claw my eyes out if I didn't stop" George said, wincing with pain.

" You guys don't know. That food they served me was horrible. I wouldn't even feed it to Crookshanks if he had eaten my broomstick."

" Oh Gin!" Harry said, taking a step forward.

Leaning in to kiss him, she lost her balance. quickly she applied more pressure to George, who suddenly felt very awkward.

" Oh Ms. Weasley!"

Minerva McGonagall came rushing into the room from somewhere unknown. Tightly she held Ginny, nearly cutting off the very air she was breathing.

" I'm so very glad you are okay. Safe and sound!" Said Minerva, wiping a small tear from her cheek.

" I"m so glad you're here Professor" Ginny said, trying to stand on her own.

" Well now that you are home" Minerva helped Ginny to a near by chair. " It's time for me to leave"

The entire room, which had basically remained silent this whole time, jumped into an uproar.

" What?"  
"I just got back"  
"Where will you go?"  
" You'd be safe here with us!!"

With tears streaking down her cheeks, she smiled at them. They were truly just like children to her, as if her own children. She had watched every one of them grow into the adults they had become, changing history itself in their wake. And yet here they stood, as if they were barely able to stand on their own. Pleading for her to remain with them. She wasn't completely sure if they asked for her company for her benefit or their own. Were they frightened for her safety, or scared they would not make it on their own. She wasn't convinced either way, but no matter the answer, both were enough reason for her to leave.

" I must go children...no" Minerva trailed off, " I will forever see you as my children, but I will never refer to you as children ever again. You are and will forever be nothing short of my dearest friends!"

Touching Luna's cheek and smiling, Minerva reached for her over coat.

" People must be found, informed of all that is happening. If what you're telling me about Lucius is fully accurate, then there is little time to do great numerous things"

One by one they each stepped towards her, embracing momentarily. Finally Luna, the last to receive a hug, turned to Minerva.

" Take care Ms. Lovegood."

" We will see you soon, won't we?"

Luna's way of stating the obvious, if not harsh truth, was only slightly overshadowed by her extreme innocence. What Luna had said, not only made McGonagall let out a crying choke, but made her unable to speak.

Bringing her head to Minerva's chest, she smiled. Minerva kissing her forehead.

"Alright" she said, straightening up, " I mustn't waste anymore time, i need to be off"

Ron stood from the seat he had taken on the stairs, " You're going to find my mum and dad, aren't'cha?"

" Yes Mr. Weasley" , She answered, picking her bag from the ground, " That's on my list"

" Will you.."  
" I will.."

They hadn't finished either of their sentences, but it was quite clear to both, and everyone else in the room what was just exchanged. It was no secret how close the Weasley family was. Minerva was to find Molly and Arthur, that was certain. When she did, messages of love and hope were to be passed to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Honestly,....it was just her time to go :)


	22. Chapter 22:Everything's Changing

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the sky was that perfect shade of blue. The sound of the ocean was enough to make even the most hysterical person tranquil. However, the effect was not felt by one, Molly Weasley. While Arthur stirred his drink, molly knitted. Blankly she shared, but furiously she knitted. After many weeks of obvious tension and mostly small talk, Arthur spoke up.

" Molly darling, are you knitting a scarf for Hagrid?"

" Arthur, what are you on about?"

He merely pointed down. She had knitted a six inch wide scarf, that was now teetering on twenty four feet long. Extremely multicolored, for every time she ran out of yarn, she simply had picked up another roll from her basket without looking.

Molly giggled at herself and flushed a little.

" You know, I haven't felt quite like myself lately" She replied, a tear in her eye.

" I know you're worried about the young ones"

" Your family, my dear friend, is why I have come!"

Turning around in their beach chairs, they saw a remarkable site. A muggle clad Minerva McGonagall.

Without a moments hesitation, they rose and ran to her with open arms.

" Minerva my dear, i hope we find you well!"

For the first time, Minerva McGonagall appeared disheveled. Her hair was down, loose and under an enormous straw hat. Her clothes looked like something out of a department store from the 70's.

" It's quite hot here" she sounded exasperated. " Bill told me where to find you. Although, i must say, he didn't know the exact location, so i must admit, i have been looking for you for two days."

They bid her welcome and hurried her into their small cottage, out of the sun, where at least it was a bit cooler. While Arthur poured their guest a cup of tea, Molly nearly jumped into Minerva's face.

" So you have been to see Bill and Fluer then.." she asked, McGonagall simply nodding, taking the tea cup from Arthur.

" Have they had any word of Ronald and Ginny?" She looked at Minerva, searching her eyes for the answer.

" Well no, not exactly" Molly retreated into a seat looking defeated.

" I have actually seen your children for my own eyes."

Arthur nearly dropped the tea kettle, jumping into the seat on Minerva's left side. Their faces bore the look of intense interest. With ease, and a smile, She continued.

" They are currently residing in the southern United States. They, although i never asked how, acquired a house.I would like you also inform you that they now hold the company of Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson and your son George."

"She's a Weasley now Minerva" Arthur smiled.

" Oh yes, i had forgotten." She cleared her throat, placing sugar into her cup, " Also, they are traveling with Draco Malfoy."

She looked at them, expecting for them to leap out of their skins at this, but they smiled to each other, Arthur taking Molly's hand across the table.

" Yes, we know of Draco. They stopped by the burrow just before they left. I never thought I would ever be able to accept that young man for anything but the son of a monster. But he has had quite the life, and for the shear fact that he's survived with a good head on his shoulders, well i just find that remarkable" Molly gushed a little, her cheeks going pink.

" We were getting very worried about them. There were reports that they were in the state of Maine for a while, so we sent word to them to leave their position. However" She looked down" we hadn't heard anything since"

" They are safe, you can rest assured. In fact I hear there is even more good reason for your family to celebrate. It seems Mr. Potter has asked for your daughters hand in marriage."

Molly's face went bright pink, and she laughed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Then, almost as if she was struck by lighting, she went rigid.

" Minerva, how was it you came to find them?"

Minerva shifted in her seat, like it had suddenly become a chair of nails. Glaring into her cup she muttered, " It was Ronald who came to me." and took an enormous gulp of tea.

Slowly, and with as much detail as she could, Minerva recounted the events that unfolded involving Ginny's brush with death. Molly and Arthur spoke not a word, aside from little noises Molly would emit whenever Minerva spoke the word "shot". There was a look of total shock on their faces, and finally she finished.

Molly immediately stood, grabbed her coat and went towards the door. She gave them a look to hurry and join her.

Arthur went to her side, " Molly.."

" No! Don't you dare tell me what you're going to tell me. Our children are in danger, my little girl...our little girl almost died Arthur! We almost lost her forever! No!" She was screaming now, " I don't want to hear it! We will go! You will take us Minerva, and we will go to them."

" Molly, did you listen to her closely? She's fine now!" Arthur said.

" I give you my word Molly, " Minerva said, joining them at the door, " I would not have left if i felt any of them were in trouble. I assure you, Ginny is quite well and doing better everyday. Most importantly, she is with her brothers, she is with her friends, and Harry is never going to leave her side!"

The stern look on molly's face faulted slightly, however, now she looked more sad than anything. Sensing her pain, Minerva spoke again, taking Molly's hand.

" How about this, I know how to contact them, we'll send word. Ask to join them."

But Molly had cut her off,

" ASK? I DO NOT NEED TO ASK TO SEE MY BABIES!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on the upstairs balcony porch with Luna, pouring over books. Luna had her face buried in a book of runes,while Hermione was stretching her neck and shoulder, staring at her scar in the sunlight, tracing with with her fingers. It finally had become a part of her, that scar. It seemed silly of her to think of herself without it now. It was beautiful in it's own right. Draco had done such a great job of making it look more like a tattoo, that when she looked at herself in the mirror, she bore no bad feelings towards it. Mind you, she remembered fully the incident that occurred. The man pointing the wand at her, the extreme pain. But now she only saw it as something Draco had given her, a gift if you will. She sat back normally, looking out across the yard, the sun peeking its way through the trees. It was warming the flowers and everything smelled so lovely, everything so colorful. It was definitely nothing like she had ever seen living in the cities she had lived in.

" So...." Luna spoke quietly, " When are you going to tell him?"

Hermione's eyes slowly went the trees, to the floor, to Luna's face behind the book, back to the floor, then once again to Luna, " Er?...What?"

" Draco.."

" And what am I telling him exactly?"

" That you're having a baby..."

Hermione shot a devistating look to her dear friend. Jaw dropped, she breathed heavily, " WHAT?" dropping her book," Luna what are you talking about? I'm not...having a baby" She whispered the last part.

" Well...How can you be so sure? Think about it,Ginny is having premonitions", she finally looked to Hermione, " Plus for two weeks now I've caught you blanking out, rubbing your stomach."

"WHahhh?"

Hermione saw Luna point, and she looked down. Her hand was caressing her stomach.

In silence she sat there. Her hand remained on her belly, while her free hand roamed, finding her hair and pulling on it.

Quickly she came back to reality and threw her hands up into the air.

" No, that's impossible. you're just being crazy"

The way Hermione spoke, it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself more so then looked deep into Luna's eyes. Her look was so innocent, yet so severe. Hermione had never seen her look so serious before. After a moment, she brought her hands back down, taking it all in.

" Holy shit Luna" , she gaped, " What if you're right?"

" IF?" Luna furred her eyebrows at Hermione, " What do you mean IF ?"

The door below them creaked with age, as someone exited the house. From between the posts, they could see it was Draco and George with white wash paint, heading towards the fence.

" If this wasn't real, it is seriously time to wake up " Hermione told herself. On the other hand, what would Draco say...what could he say?

" Luna..what am I going to do?" She asked, a bit of pleading in her voice.

Luna sighed, " Father used to say, Truth is like robins, Lies are like bluejays"

Hermione squished her face and turned back to Luna,

" ................WHAT?"

" Oh, bluejays are annoying.."

She said it in a way as if Hermione should have gotten it the first time around.

--

Around mid-afternoon the group assembled around the table for lunch, Angelina and George cooking a wonderful looking meal. For a while they all laughed and joked about. Hermione however just sat there, her arms crossed, staring at the food. Luna took notice of it.

" SPPTT!" She whispered, Making Hermione look up and towards her.

At that Luna started making bizarre hand gestures towards Hermione, then a talking motion, then to Draco....then rubbing her belly.

" Luna, if you're full you can just say so" Harry laughed, pointing at Luna rubbing her belly comically.

" oh no", Luna said, " that's not it..."

She turned towards Hermione.

For a few moments everyone watched as Luna and Hermione exchanged gestures. Luna had a smile, continually nodding, while Hermione, looking utterly upset, shook her head furiously.

George leaned towards Draco, " What the hell?" he whispered,

" ............I have no idea" he whispered back, shrugging deeply.

" Hermione, When all is said and done, you'll feel better about everything, trust me" Luna said, reaching for her friends hand.

" Hey, What's going on?" Ginny said loudly, but neither girl would turn away from each other.

Luna started repeating her original "talk to Draco about the baby" hand movements.

There was a small squeak in Ginny's direction, Hermione shot her a glare.

With her hand over her mouth, Ginny was somewhere between crying and a horrible fit of giggles. Her face growing steadily redder by the second, she had obviously realized what Luna and Hermione were on about.

" Ginny" Harry whispered, " what are you doing?"

" Don't you get it Harry", she whispered back, " Hermione's going to.."

" Ugh!" Hermione growled....pushing her chair back and standing up quickly,

" Well I might as well do this all at once.......I have something to say.."

She turned in Draco's direction.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Ginny stood, a little confused, as everyone they knew was in that room, and went to the door.

" Now what...." Hermione muttered to herself.

She heard the door open, and ginny's voice..

" Professor?....MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a loud shuffling noise as everyone rose and ran towards the voice.

Hermione sat again, staring at the now empty table..

" yes....well..that settles that.."

-------------------------

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, i wanted it to end at a certain point but i didn't want to add a whole lot of filler to make this one longer, if you catch my drift :)

i had to edit this, like i dork i wrote Angelina Spinnet....instead of Johnson..oy...


End file.
